


Black Moon

by Heartythrills



Series: Black Moon [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Kuroo kisses Yamaguchi, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Mentioned Azumane Asahi, Mentioned Haiba Lev, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Metaphors, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Unrequited Love, Yamaguchi likes Tsukki, not everyone has paired up at the end, past relationship with Oikawa and Suga, who likes Daichi, who likes Hinata, who likes Kageyama, who likes Kuroo who likes Kenma, who likes Oikawa, who likes Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: There are people you love, and there are people you are in love with. And then, there are people you love and are in love with. For Kuroo, Kenma's one of those people. But Kenma seems to be interested in one of Karasuno's freshmen.When you love them, you start turning your gaze away from them falling in love. And because you're in love with them, you keep your gaze wandering.On a dark moonless night, that wandering gaze landed on another Karasuno freshman.





	1. The Kick-Back’s New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> The series's main ship focus is KuroTsuki HOWEVER, you will find moments of KuroKen and TsukiYama...and OiSuga, DaiSuga, BokuAka, KenHina, IwaOi, etc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my "Happy Birthday Tsukki", you'll know that this was the series I had announced that I will be working on for KuroTsuki.
> 
> This month (October) has a black moon, meaning that there are 2 new moons in one month. But just the thought of a Black (Kuro) Moon (Tsuki) makes me excited because there's a KuroTsuki day, you know?

Kuroo stole a glance down to Kenma as he took another sip from his drink. Kenma's eyes were on his phone, his reach missing the can of soda. Kuroo placed the bottle of beer back on the table and leaned in closer to Kenma.

“Just pause the game first,” Kuroo commented before guiding Kenma’s hand to the can.

“Can’t,” Kenma muttered, still not looking away from his phone as he lifted the can to his lips. “Still in the middle of a battle.”

Kuroo’s eyes were on the can, then Kenma’s lips. Pursed. Pink. Smooth. “Are you going to drink today at all?”

Kenma threw a quick glance over to Kuroo. “You haven’t really drunken much either, Kuro.”

A grin tugged at Kuroo’s lips. Observant punk. What Kenma said was true. Since they arrived, Kuroo had been nursing his drink while he watched Kenma lose himself in his game. They were there early since they lived close by. Everyone else probably wouldn’t show up until 10 or 11 that evening. That was how most of the kick-backs were between each of the Beach Volleyball Clubs – Karasuno University, Seijoh University, Nekoma University, and Fukurodani University.

All the third years had encountered each other at the beach by chance one fateful day two years ago. Since then, they each established a beach volleyball club at their own university. Because their schedules were so different as they try to balance between school, work, and the club, they would have kick-backs to get to know the members better. This year, a new set of first years joined Daichi’s group. They had met two of them earlier in the summer.

“Not really in the mood today,” Kuroo responded.

“Then why bother coming?"

Indeed. Why?

Kuroo propped his elbow on his knee and rested his chin on his palm. “Because Daichi invited us. Because I wanted to see Daichi’s new members.” A playful smile swept across his face as he tilted his head to look at Kenma. “And, because you wanted to come see the little Shrimp.”

Kenma’s tapping stuttered. “I didn’t.”

“You did.”

“I didn’t.”

“You did.”

There was a long pause as Kenma rapidly tapped on his phone, his slender fingers nimbly working magic on the screen. What Kuroo would do to feel the sorcery those fingers could cast.

“I didn’t.”

Kuroo’s eyes caught Kenma’s and he grinned. You did, Kuroo thought to himself.

“Hey, hey, hey! We have arrived, Bros~” Bokuto announced boisterously from the front door.

“Shut up, you’re loud,” Akaashi chided from behind.

“Where’s the rest of the crew?” Tanaka asked as he handed each of them a drink.

“Work. Work. Study Group. Date,” Akaashi answered, counting his fingers.

“Which bastard is out on a date?!” Tanaka raged, his hands strangling the air.

“Bro! Bro! Bro~” Bokuto greeted excitedly to Kuroo.

“Sup, bro.” Kuroo lifted his hand to Bokuto for a handshake.

“Let’s go for shots!” Bokuto suggested. “As congrats for you stopping Oikawa yesterday~”

“Thankfully,” Kenma commented, his eyes still glued to his phone. “Or else we would have had to do laps and clean up.” His shoulder shook and his face scrunched. “Ugh, just thinking about it wears me out.”

“I heard Oikawa-san had to treat everyone to barbeque because of that loss,” Akaashi added. He placed his sweater on the sofa and greeted Kenma.

“Kuro.” Kenma lifted his eyes from his phone to meet Kuroo’s and smiled. “Go have fun.”

Kuroo smiled back and got up from the sofa. “Don’t miss me too much.”

“I won’t,” Kenma replied, turning his attention back on his phone.

Kuroo held back a sigh and followed Bokuto to the island table to grab a few bottles and drinks before moving over to the kitchen bar.

Kuroo stood opposite of Bokuto and Akashi at the counter so that he could see the living room, where Kenma was sitting.

“Here’s to the master blocker receiving Oikawa’s grand serves!” Bokuto toasted proudly.

“I’m sure we’ll experience the grand king’s wrath soon though,” Akaashi said after they took the shots. “Well, at least Kuroo–san will.”

“Yeah, he’s not one to let things go,” Kuroo noted.

“Pizza just arrived, if you guys want any,” Asahi said as he passed by.

“Ahead of you, bro.” Bokuto left without any delay, dragging Akaashi along.

“I’ll get it later,” Kuroo said as he caught a sudden shift in Kenma’s movements.

Kuroo’s eyes followed Kenma as he put his phone away. His hair fluttered from the brisk movement, the golden strands glistening like stardust. Stardust that only another star can touch.

The little redhead shrimp and his king arrived fashionably late. Hinata reached over to touch a wisp of Kenma’s hair.

“Kenma, your hair got longer!” Hinata beamed. “Didn’t it, Kageyama?”

Kageyama gave a quick nod before excusing himself to go greet the others.

“I didn’t realize,” Kenma chewed the inside of his lips, his golden lashes swept down as he tried to recover from the overwhelming gesture and observation.

“Hinata! There’s pizza!” Tanaka shouted from the island table. “And we’re taking shots! Come join your senpais!”

“Come on, let’s go grab a drink!” Hinata held Kenma by his wrist and headed toward Tanaka.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” a voice crooned from behind. “You should enjoy yourself, too.”

Kuroo shifted his attention to Oikawa, who was offering a shot of whiskey. His eyes were red and he had a grin on his face. The bastard was drunk and had been watching. When the hell did he get here?

“You can say so yourself,” Kuroo returned and took the glass.

“Well, I was.” Oikawa brightened his smile, much to Kuroo’s dismay, because that smile wasn’t on the same level as Hinata’s genuine pureness. Oikawa’s smile at that wattage was to rile up Kuroo. “I was graced with the opportunity to see you…”

Oikawa tilted his head to the side and lifted his glass. “Cheers to that.”

Kuroo gulped down the shot, letting the alcohol scorch down his throat and clawed in his chest. Who pissed this bastard off?

“Oikawa-san!”

Kuroo and Oikawa both turned to Kageyama, who was fidgeting with his hands. His eyes were moving between the ground and Oikawa.

“Tobio-chan, what can I _do_ you for?”

Kageyama’s eyes widened, and his lips thinned awkwardly. Although his cheeks were slightly pink, his ears were burning red.

Kuroo’s lashes swept down as he grinned to himself. Don’t word it that way, fucking bastard. The kid would let you do him and would do you for anything.

“What did you need, Tobio-chan?”

“Uh, well, we were going to take shots,” Kageyama muttered, almost to himself. “Us setters, that is…..so…”

“I’ll let you off for now, Kuroo,” Oikawa said, his lips puckered childishly. “But don’t think you’ll be able to stop me next time.”

Oikawa walked off with Kageyama to join the others to take more shots. Kuroo almost laughed. He should have known that Oikawa was pissed because of yesterday.

“Hey, Kuroo, sorry I wasn’t able to greet you earlier,” Suga said as he walked by and placed a case of beer on the counter. “I had to go get Noya from his study group, and then we went and got more drinks.”

“No worries.” Kuroo smiled. “Are there more?”

As Suga was about to answer, Oikawa wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist and a “whoa!” burst out of his mouth instead.

“Hi, Oikawa,” Suga greeted while trying to pry himself away from Oikawa.

“You’re so cold,” Oikawa noted as he rested his head on Suga’s shoulder, their cheeks touching. “You are still Mr. Refreshing.”

“Hey, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi’s voice blasted from the garage door. Oikawa’s head shot up and he immediately released Suga. “Get your ass out here right now!”

Oikawa almost ran to the garage on Iwaizumi’s command.

“Stop making a move on Suga every time we meet!” Kuroo could hear Iwaizumi yelling at Oikawa.

“Well, that sobered him up,” Suga said, laughing lightly. He glanced up to Kuroo and added, “Let’s go help out.”

Asahi and Noya were starting to set up the beer pong table in the garage. There was going to be a beer pong tournament, and everyone was already getting in teams. Usually, Kenma would be on his team, but he’s been declining beer pongs lately. Maybe Kuroo would be sitting this one out too. Or so he thought, until he caught the smug grin crawling up Oikawa’s face. Kuroo returned the grin and glanced over to sign up board.

  
The teams were split in groups of three. Daichi, Suga and Asahi were up against Hinata, Tanaka and Noya first. Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo would be against Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Kageyama.

Kuroo’s eyes caught Kenma beaming heavenly at Hinata as the game began. His heart clenched and he instinctively chugged down a bottle of beer. He turned away, heading back inside. Lev and a new face had just arrived. He directed them to the garage before heading to the backyard.

Kuroo closed his eyes and took in the fresh air of the night as he rested his arms on the iron rail of the deck. The night sky was dark, the stars were dim, and the air was still. Kuroo glanced around, trying to find the moon.

“If you’re looking for the moon, you won’t be able to see it,” a voice said behind him. “There’s a new moon today.”

Kuroo followed the voice and his heart stilled when he met a pair of amber eyes. Eyes radiant like a sun of the night, a gaze that glimmered galaxies.

“Are you one of the new Karasuno members?” Kuroo managed to ask in his awe-struck moment as he pried his eyes away from the mesmerizing gaze to look at the full charming face that came with it. He had beautiful pale skin glowing like the moon, his white long sleeve amplifying his glow, and his height reaching just a little above Kuroo’s.

“I haven’t decided to join yet,” the mesmerizing man answered and put on the pair of glasses he had been wiping. “I just came with a friend.”

“Tsukki!” a voice called excitedly from the door. It was the new face with Lev from earlier. “Let’s play beer ping pong!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” he responded coldly. “It's beer pong. And didn’t I tell you not to drink too much?”

Kuroo’s gaze followed him back into the house until the door closed. He turned to look up at the sky again. Kuroo didn’t need the moon in the sky, not within that moment. He had found a new moon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have only recently started writing fanfics, so it's still a challenge to get the characters down for me. I have different interpretations of the characters and it's hard to decide which interpretation I want to use or which I should use.
> 
> Name: Ok, this is very difficult for me. I keep debating whether to leave out the -chans/-san/-etc or not, but when I leave it out, I feel all, ugh they're not addressing each other the way I'm used to hearing. And then I get to situations like how the hell does Kuro address Kageyama? And yeah, I don't know. I haven't read the manga (even though I really want to) because I'm waiting to finish season 3 first. So, there might be some character traits that I'm missing because of that (and that bothers me very much).
> 
> Setting: I don't really know
> 
> Ships: Most of the fanfics I have read are designed for set ships and doesn't sway much, which is nice, because that's what fanfics should really be. But, I'm interested in creating friction with the different types of ships, and unfortunately for some people, the end result ship may not be their ship. I personally don't mind any ships, which is why I don't mind putting a character into different ships in one series. It's just interesting to think about how the characters would act in such a situation with there are two or three different choices.
> 
> Rating: It's borderline teen and mature. But nothing explicit, so I put it in teens.
> 
> ~~My original goal for this series is 5 chapters, to update one a week until Black Moon day...but, my schedule is all over the place and I don't know how deep I'll get into this series, so everything is very unclear right now.~~
> 
> EDIT: The series ended up being 11 chapters. Chapter 12 is trivia, and anything afterwards is just side chapters that goes into Kuroo and Tsukki's daily life or maybe other characters.
> 
> Any other questions?


	2. Kisses that Melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo closed the distance between them. His eyes fell to Tsukki’s lips, mesmerized, and his breath catches for a second. Kuro couldn’t tell if it was out of his previous frustration or new found attraction, or maybe it was just the alcohol, or maybe it was all of the above, but the words rolled out of his mouth.
> 
> “Can I kiss you?” 
> 
> Tsukki’s eyes fell onto Kuro’s lips before meeting his eyes. “Is that how you usually hit on people?” 
> 
> “Probably…” Kuro mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships of the chapter BokuAka, KuroTsuki, KenHina, and OiSuga-ish.
> 
> KuroTsuki doesn't happen until half way through, so I apologize if you expected it right away.

Kuroo clicked his tongue as Oikawa shot the ping pong ball into the last cup and grinned. He caught Oikawa’s half-lidded eyes blaring with pride and amusement. The cunning bastard was up to no good.

Kuroo’s team had just lost beer pong to Oikawa’s team. The penalty was that each member of the winner team gets to pick a member to punish from the losing team. With Oikawa on the winning team, Kuroo’s life was currently not in good hands.

“Well, well,” Oikawa stroked his chin, “what shall I have you do, Kuroo?”

“Do I really have a say here?” Kuroo asked and placed his hand on the counter.

“No, that was just a formality,” Oikawa confessed, a smirk gliding up his cheek. “I did entertain thought of being nice, but that wasn’t working too well.” He brushed his bangs from his face and opened a can of beer. “Of course I don’t find any amusement having you do ridiculous things like stripping," he said and drank from the can. "So I’ll just have you take five shots.”

“I bet you entertained that thought for someone else,” Kuroo remarked and laughed when Oikawa’s smile tipped out of balance.

“And not just once,” Oikawa added casually, almost bragging.

Oikawa had prepared the drinks before hand and gave them to Kuroo. “I don’t trust you so I’ll watch you take the shots.”

The shots were strong. Each gulp engulfed with a fiery sensation tearing down the lies that sat in Kuroo's throat through to the burning emotions he’d buried in his heart. The pain of the shots pierced through so strong and vividly that Kuroo realized what Oikawa was actually trying to do.

Sure, Oikawa liked winning and wanted to win. And of course, Oikawa wanted vengeance on Kuroo for yesterday’s game. But more than anything, Oikawa wanted to win Daichi’s team. Oikawa wanted, no, needed to win Daichi for taking Suga away from him. Oikawa needed those tallied wins to make up for his loss of Suga to Daichi. It was childish of Oikawa, but that was the only way to keep his sanity. Because the thing that bothered Oikawa most was that Daichi was oblivious to it all.

Kuroo slumped down on the couch and sighed. Fucking Oikawa and his strong ass fucking shots.

“Damn, they were tough!” Bokuto heaved as he propped himself next to Kuroo.

“What did Iwaizumi make you do?” Kuroo asked without looking at Bokuto. He was too lazy to turn his head.

“Two bottles,” Bokuto grumbled and leaned against Kuroo’s arm. “You?”

“5 mystery shots.”

“Fucking Oikawa,” Bokuto mumbled before falling asleep. Bokuto couldn’t handle his liquor after all. Two bottles of beer and the remaining cups were more than enough to knock this one out.

Kuroo spotted Akaashi stepping away from Kageyama and heading back his direction with a glass of water. The lucky bastard got off easy with the freshman.

“Asleep already?”Akaashi observed as he sat down and moved Bokuto’s head to rest on his shoulder. Possessive much, Kuroo thought it, but didn't have the heart or strength to think it in a sarcastic or judgmental way.

Threading his fingers in Bokuto’s hair, Akaashi asked, “You think Oikawa-san is trying to get Suga-san wasted tonight?”

Kuroo chuckled. Get Suga wasted? One would naturally think so with Oikawa’s behavior lately. But not tonight.

“No.” He glanced at Oikawa aiming and sinking his shots perfectly against the other winning team-Suga, Daichi, and Asahi. “He’s going after Daichi.”

“He doesn’t know when to stop, does he?” Akaashi remarked before turning his attention back to Bokuto, who was wrapping his arm around Akaashi. “Nor do you, idiot.”

Bokuto only hummed, his eyes still closed as Akaashi planted a kiss on his head.

Kuroo’s lashes swept down to dismiss the sight in front of him. “It hasn’t even been 6 months…” Kuroo counted. “Not like Suga and Daichi are official anyways.”

“College relationships are vague and complicated as hell.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo agreed before adding almost bitterly. “You’re fucking lucky you get someone as simple as Bokuto.”

Akaashi could only grin. He had indeed been blessed.

“You too, bro. You have been blessed,” Kuroo said to Bokuto who was starting to work his hand under Akaashi’s shirt, neck craning to kiss Akaashi’s jawline.

“Ugh, don’t rub it in,” Kuroo smacked Bokuto lightly. “Get a room, please,” Kuroo groaned and allowed his attention to drift aimlessly around the room.

He caught Kenma at the corner of his eye and turned his attention to him. Kenma and Hinata were drinking and talking together. Well, Hinata was doing all the talking. Talking and touching. Hinata was the touchy type when drunk, way too touchy for Kuroo’s comfort, but Kenma seemed to revel in just that.  
Kenma was a drunk sleeper. Seeing that he was still functioning meant that he hadn’t drunken much. If he was more touchy and talkative than normal, if he showed more emotions and expressions than normal, he was drunk off of Hinata.

Kuroo watched Kenma move his hand to brush Hinata’s cheek, his eyes gleaming and cheeks burning as he wiped away the cream that missed Hinata’s mouth. Kuroo’s vision slightly blurred and he turned away. He remembered he had a cup to trash.

His body was heavy when he stood up. The music was starting to sound drowned out. His vision was distorting. But all that Kuroo had on his mind was trash, trash, trash. Oh, where was the trashcan?

“Kuroo-san, are you okay?” A voice seeped through to Kuroo. A cool hand was holding Kuroo’s waist, helping him stand.

“I’m fine, fine, fine,” Kuroo assured though the room seemed much more hazy than before.

“Here, I’ll help you outside for fresh air,” the person guiding Kuroo insisted.

  
Just when Kuroo was about to refuse, his vision became overwhelmed in darkness and the heaviness almost overtook him. He grabbed onto the body helping him.

Kuroo opened his eyes when someone placed a cold bottle of water on his forehead.

“Here, drink up.”

Kuroo almost flustered at the sight of Tsukki sitting in the chair next to his. His fingers and toes numbed, but managed to maintain a steady breathing. He glanced around and realized they were in the backyard.

“So…Tsukki, was it?” Kuroo asked when he collected himself.

“It’s Tsukishima,” Tsukishima corrected, irritation obvious on his face.

“Call me Kuroo.”

“Kuroo-san, what year are you?”

“3rd.”

Tsukishima uttered a “hm…” as he steepled his fingers in his lap.

“Where’s your friend?” Kuroo asked with undemanding curiosity, making conversation as he drank the water.

“He’s sleeping.”

Tsukishima seemed hard to talk to, Kuroo noted, maybe because he was breathtakingly beautiful, maybe because he was on guard. Kuroo couldn’t decide which.

“You didn’t drink?” Kuroo observed, realizing the lack of redness in his eyes.

“No...not really,” Tsukishima admitted.

Kuroo’s eyebrow twitched in confusion, his curiosity suddenly piqued. “Why not?”

“Why drink?” Tsukishima challenged, his eyes locking onto Kuroo’s through the glasses of his black frames.

A grin tugged at Kuroo’s lips. This brat. Charming as he may be. “It relaxes you,” Kuroo said as he walked to the rail of the deck and leaned his back against it, his attention on Tsukishima. "Some say it takes away your trouble, even if temporarily."

“You seem to have trouble with all your drinks,” Tsukishima observed casually, his face expressionless as he stood up.

“Guess I can't deny that," Kuroo admitted, his lips quirked upwards in amusement. "You seem the type who needs a bit of trouble in your life," Kuroo said when he caught Tsukishima's eyes. "Why don't you drink with me, Tsukki. I will show you the joys of it.”

Tsukishima contemplated, but answered “No,” and added, “Please don’t call me that.”

“What? I can’t believe you just straight out rejected me,” Kuroo laughed, ignoring the latter request.

“I don’t really have a reason to drink, much less drink with you…” Tsukishima sounded like he was explaining.

“Come on,” Kuroo insisted as he walked back toward Tsukishima. “Just a bottle-”

Kuroo's body was heavy and he found himself in Tsukishima’s arms.

“That was pathetic,” Tsukishima commented without holding back his laugh.

Kuroo joined him, realizing that his body was still infected with alcohol.

  
“Seriously, that _was_ pathetic.”

After their laugh subsided, Kuroo pulled away from Tsukishima’s hold and urged him with a “Come on” until Tsukishima sighed and gave in.

The sky didn't seem as dark anymore when Kuroo gazed at it again. No, it wasn't that the sky wasn't dark anymore. The stars were still dim, the sky still dark, but that darkness was breathtaking. And, how beautiful the night would have looked should the moon be in sight.

Kuroo pushed himself off the railing when Tsukishima came back with two bottles of beer.

“Thanks.” Kuroo took the bottle and toasted to Tsukishima. “See who finishes first.” Kuroo grinned and they both chugged down the drink.

When Tsukishima finished his drink, he warned, “I’m a lightweight…so if I pass out,” he flashed a dangerously charming smile, “you’re responsible.”

Kuroo felt his heart stuttered and he laughed. God damn this brat and his fucking charms.

“How long does it take?” Kuroo asked, genuinely curious.

“Sometimes half an hour, sometimes less,” Tsukishima responded. “But, I think today might be one of the faster days…”

Kuroo took the bottle from Tsukishima and set it down. “You should’ve told me that you’re a lightweight.”

Tsukishima cast his eyes down, avoiding Kuroo’s gaze. “I should’ve…I could’ve…” he muttered. “But, today, I thought why not.”

Kuroo closed the distance between them. His eyes wandered to Tsukki’s lips, mesmerized, and his breath catches for a second. Kuroo couldn’t tell if it was out of his previous frustration or new found attraction, or maybe it was just the alcohol, or maybe it was all of the above, but the words rolled out of his mouth.

“Can I kiss you?”

Tsukki’s gaze fell upon Kuroo’s lips before meeting his eyes. “Is that how you usually hit on people?”

“Probably…” Kuroo mused.

“I’m a guy, you know?”

“I know.” Kuroo grinned, his eyes half-lidded and languid. “Aren’t we all?”

Tsukishima chuckled. “You’re out of your mind.”

Probably, Kuroo thought. “So can I?”

“I’m not sober enough to care.” Tsukishima’s voice was low and his words were beginning to slur, but Kuroo could make out the consent in his words.

The kiss was easy. A smooth press of lips that lingered. Tsukishima’s lips were soft and his responses were awkward.

“First time?” Kuroo murmured against his lips.

“Probably.” Tsukishima smiled, his eyes closed behind the frames of his glasses.

“Magical?” Kuroo hummed as he kissed Tsukishima again, his hands reaching to take off Tsukishima’s glasses.

“Nothing special…” Tsukishima answered. “Just the pressing of lips.”

The words almost disappointed Kuroo. Almost. A part of Kuroo thought that Tsukishima’s words were impeccable. The kiss didn’t spark up fireworks as people often described. It didn’t stop time. But Kuroo wasn’t a high school girl experiencing her first kiss. Kuroo knew kisses don’t ignite, but melt. The kiss was nice and Tsukishima’s lips were soft. Kuroo simply wanted to melt into him.

Kuroo smiled as he cupped his hands around Tsukishima’s face and deepened the kiss. He eased his tongue into Tsukishima’s mouth, gently darting the tip in and out, causing an abrupt laugh to slip through Tsukishima’s lips.

“This is so weird,” he chuckled as he pulled back a little, blinking his eyes, and bit his lip.

Kuroo peered at Tsukishima through his lashes. Tsukishima’s his face was flushed pink, like a rare red moon. Even though he had just met Tsukishima, he couldn't help but think that this was the unguarded side of him. A sight one wouldn’t believe without a recording. His reactions were so pure and adorable that Kuroo almost couldn’t contain the buzzing and fluttering he had kept stored in the depths of his heart.

“Should we stop?” Kuroo whispered, his breath ghosting Tsukishima’s lips. His hand slid from Tsukishima’s neck, outlining the structure of his slender arms through his long sleeve to hold his hands.

“M-mm.” Tsukishima leaned forward so that their lips brushed against each other.

Kuroo tugged Tsukishima closer and licked his bottom lip before pressing through parted lips. His tongue delved into Tsukishima’s mouth, guiding him in the ebb and flow, the gliding and swallowing between lips.

“How’s this?” Kuroo asked when he withdrew from Tsukishima.

“Nice…” was the first thing that escaped Tsukishima’s mouth before he laughed. “God don’t make me say these embarrassing things. I’m out of my mind. Fucking alcohol.”

“Don’t blame the alcohol,” Kuroo laughed.

“Is this a one time kind of thing?” Tsukishima asked when he caught Kuroo’s eyes.

His eyes roamed over Tsukishima’s flushed face. “I would hope not.”

A loud, persistent cough came from the corner. It was Akaashi. The neck of his shirt was loose, his hair slightly disheveled. Kuroo could make out the red marks on his neck.

“You should’ve stayed in bed,” Kuroo suggested as he released Tsukishima and walked toward Akaashi.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “I would've if _someone_  hadn't come and interrupted.”

Kuroo held back a laugh. “Who interrupted?”

“Oikawa,” Akaashi’s voice was filled with irritation.

Kuroo couldn’t hold back his laughter, but managed a “Why?” in the midst of it.

“Daichi’s out cold from Oikawa’s poison, but because Kageyama didn’t give any drinks to Suga,” Akaashi sighed. “Suga took Daichi back to his room, but never came back so you can guess what happened.”

Kuroo burst out laughing again. Fucking Oikawa. The bastard should know better than to expect Iwaizumi and Kageyama to assist in drawing Suga back into his arms. The hell was wrong with him?

Wiping his eyes after he got the laughing out of system, Kuroo asked, “Where’s Bokuto?”

“In the car. We’re heading back,” Akaashi said and bid both Kuroo and Tsukishima farewell.

“Later.” Kuroo waved Akaashi off and turned his attention back to Tsukishima.

“Guess I’ll be heading out soon too, you need a ride?”

“No thank you,” Tsukishima declined. “I’m spending the night since it’s annoying to take Yamaguchi back when he’s passed out like that.”

“Then, guess I’ll be seeing you around?” Kuroo asked, not sure why he’s suddenly nervous.

“I am in the Beach Volleybal Club afterall,” Tsukishima responded with a grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually wrote 2 chapters in one week. It's baffling really.
> 
> I have never really written an on-going series either, so it's weird to have chapter 1 already published and then having to constantly refer back on what was written. It's just not how I'm used to working.
> 
> So how the story is right now, I'm still not really sure. But I manage to get Oikawa and Suga's history down. Still working on my KenHina, KageHina, TsukiYama, DaiSuga situations. I feel like it might end up being longer than I anticipated. Let's hope I get it all down and done with by Black Moon Day.
> 
> In case you're starting to notice traces of angst lane, it's because my playlist isn't very happy. Playlist for this chapter includes: Hymn for the Weekend by OneRepublic, Stone Cold by Demi Levato, Fool's Gold by Aaron Carter, and Dynasty by Miia.
> 
> If there's any ships you'd like more focus on or are particularly interested in, I am thinking of making side chapters highlighting full stories on the side ships once I'm done if I don't get to cover it in this series...because I mean, come on, I've already developed their story and everything.
> 
> Any other questions?


	3. It'll Be Fun, They Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You seem to always show up when I’m a mess,” Kuroo said when the familiar blonde handed him a kickboard for assistance. Kuroo’s skin tingled at the sight of Tsukishima’s face wet from water, gleaming under the overcast sky.

Kuroo was hanging off of Kenma’s bed, his feet and legs rucking up the covers while his arms dangled over Kenma.

“I’m not going,” Kenma refused sternly, his eyes on the game.

“It’ll be fun, you know,” Kuroo said, trying to sound convincing.

“No, I don’t want to go to the beach for that long,” Kenma said and walked off, closing the door.

Kuroo clicked his tongue. Damn it. If Kenma went, the cost of renting the beach house would be less when split among attending members. So far, only four members, including Kuroo, would be going. And of course, Karasuno had to go pick the most expensive houses just because they had more members.

Karasuno members. Maybe…no. Kuroo dismissed the thought before it formed. He could live with paying another hundred. Yes, it was just another three digits. No damages done to his wallet.

He let out a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. But it wasn’t even about the money. He just simply wanted Kenma to go, because even though they don’t actually spend time together during outings, he liked having Kenma being there, seeing the same places, because they had always gone together, been together.

Kuroo returned to his room to grab his keys and left their apartment. He needed fresh air, and a jog around the neighbor often provided him that. Jogging to the plaza and then back, giving him a good hour away from the apartment when he took his time.

Their apartment was five blocks away from the plaza, and two blocks away from Daichi and Suga’s house—which they shared with Tanaka, Noya, and Asahi. Come on people, get real. Which college student can actually afford to rent a house for just two?

Kuroo glanced up at the sky, darkened and still. The moon was in sight today. It made him think about…oh what was his name again?

He hadn’t seen him since the party, almost as though he was fairy—not that Kuroo believed in fairies—that just disappeared into the dream-like end-of-summer night, leaving nothing but his glowing image burned in Kuroo’s memories as he chased traces of lingering touches in dreams.

“It’s the Rooster Head!”

Kuroo turned to see Hinata and Kageyama leaving Daichi’s house. He jogged back to greet them.

“Where are you going?” Hinata asked, his body bobbing as he tried not to jump up and down. Kageyama was surprisingly calm, or so Kuroo had initially thought until he realized that Kageyama was just much more subtle in his motions.

“The plaza,” Kuroo responded. “What are you guys still doing out here?”

“Making payments,” Hinata said excitedly, almost bouncing up. “We’re going to be at a beach house!!” He jumped. “As teams! Playing volleyball!”

“Oh, so you are going?” the words slipped out of Kuroo’s mouth unintentionally.

“Yes!” Hinata answered and added proudly, “We’ll beat you and Kenma.”

Ah. That was the issue here. “Kenma’s not going though,” Kuroo informed Hinata.

Hinata stopped jumping and stared blankly at Kuroo.

“Kenma’s not going?” Hinata’s voice was coated in disbelief, as though a person refusing to go to the beach was unheard of.

“Yes, you heard correctly. Kenma isn’t going,” Kuroo repeated, watching the disbelief on his face turn into confusion. Hinata pulled out his phone.

“You’re not going?”

Kuroo almost laughed. The little shrimp actually called Kenma.

He turned to Kageyama, who had been staring up into the sky.

“You excited to go?”

“Yes,” Kageyama answered firmly. “We can finally get to play in matches. I’ll beat you and Kenma and everyone else.”

Kuroo had thought him to be just awkward and reserved, but that was probably just how Kageyama was in front of Oikawa.

“Um, Kuroo-san…” Kageyama’s voice was low now as he chewed on his words. “Do you know if ...Oikawa…”

Kuroo would have continued to watch Kageyama struggle to finish the question, but he got distracted by Hinata's darkening expression.

“Oikawa is going,” Kuroo said, his eyes studying Hinata’s expressions instead of Kageyama’s.  
Did the little shrimp like the king? Or did he dislike the grand king? Or was Kuroo just thinking too much?

“Kenma said that I owe him apple pies,” Hinata announced abruptly, his high spirits from before gone. “Kageyama, if I beat you to the plaza, you owe me a favor.”

“What?” Kageyama’s attention whipped to Hinata. “Why do I have to?”

“Last one to the plaza pays for snacks!” Hinata exclaimed and started running ahead.

“Hinata! You won’t beat me!” Kageyama yelled after Hinata.

“Rooster Head’s treating!”

Kuroo bolted after the two. It wasn’t like Kuroo cared to race them or couldn’t turn down the challenge. It was just that he didn’t want to lose to them because first, they wasted his time. Then, the little shrimp was able to convince Kenma to go while Kuroo couldn’t. Now, they wanted him to treat them to snacks?!

Preposterous. These brats thought they could outrun him?

Kuroo could see the gap closing between him and the freshmen. Both were fast, but Hinata’s speed was just ridiculous. Maybe if Kuroo could just get close enough to just reach and grab him instead. That will put Hinata behind him. Kuroo’s focus narrowed onto Hinata’s shoulder. Just reach. His fingers stretched to graze the edge of Hinata’s shoulder. Just. A. Little. Mor—

Kuroo blinked his eyes to adjust his vision. He was clutching someone’s shoulder, in their arms, chin on their shoulder. Kuro wasn’t one to remember the body structure of everyone he held or who had held him, but he could have sworn he had been in these arms before.

“Yay! Rooster Head’s treat!” Kuroo could see Hinata celebrating across the street while Kageyama was panting next to him.

“I can’t believe you actually participated in a race with those two idiots.”

“It was an unforgettable sight, wasn’t it Tsukki?”

Kuroo’s attention snapped to the person holding him and he pushed himself off of them. Kuroo was almost afraid to look at Tsukishima’s face, but still his eyes followed the smirk crawl up Tsukishima’s face as he rolled his shoulder, fixing his shirt that Kuroo had crumpled. The chasm of his amber eyes pulling Kuroo in would've devoured him if Yamaguchi hadn't popped up from behind Tsukishima, peeking out his freckle-adorned face to greet Kuroo.

“Hello!”

“Hello,” Kuroo robotically answered back, still overwhelmed by Tsukishima’s presence.

“You were running so desperately, it was hilarious, really,” Tsukishima commented. “But your grip could’ve fractured my shoulder.”

A corner of Kuroo’s mouth tipped, “I missed you so much, isn’t it only appropriate that I come running into your arms with all my strength, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima’s lips twitched and he flashed Kuroo a dirty look. “Please don’t say such embarrassing things or call me that.”

“Embarrassing? Why, I would never,” Kuroo gasped, mockingly offended, his hand grabbing his chest. “It’s the truth from my heart.”

“Hey Rooster Head, hurry up!” Hinata called from the other side.

“Wanna join us?” Kuroo offered, gesturing toward Hinata.

“No thanks,” Tsukishima declined nonchalantly and turned to leave.

Kuroo glanced at Yamaguchi who seemed to have wanted to go.

“Come on, it’s my treat,” Kuroo insisted. “For the other night.”

“Uh, Tsukki, what’s he talking about?” Yamaguchi asked, not curious, but worried.

“Nothing. Let’s burn a hole in his wallet, Yamaguchi,” Tsukki said and crossed the street. Yamaguchi followed excitedly behind him.

In the store, Kuroo and Tsukishima watched in mute horror as Yamaguchi joined Hinata and Kageyama in rummaging around, ruthlessly filling the basket with snacks.

Kuroo leaned to Tsukishima’s ears and asked, “They’re a handful. How do you deal with them all the time?”

“I don’t,” Tsukishima answered before taking a step away.

Kuroo took note of that step and turned his gaze to Tsukishima’s neck and ears. Because his skin was so pale, it was easy to see when he was burning up or blushing. The color would transition to a glowing pink.

“You’re turning red, Tsukki. I didn’t think you would be the type to get embarrassed over a kiss.”

  
“I’m not,” Tsukishima denied, his hand moving to cup his neck.

“You sure you’re not thinking about that kiss?”

“Why would I…” Tsukishima muttered, turning and walking away, taking a sudden profound interest in the notebook aisle.

“Because it was such a wonderful experience?” Kuroo teased as he followed close behind. “Or are you trying to tell me that it wasn’t?”

When he didn’t answer, Kuroo stroked Tsukishima's bottom lip with his thumb, outlining the softness.

“Maybe I need to try again?” Kuroo licked his lips and leaned in for a kiss.

Tsukishima’s hand covered Kuroo’s mouth. “We’re in a public space,” he reasoned without much commitment.

“You’re not even convincing yourself,” Kuroo laughed. “Then, if we’re in a private space, we could?”

Tsukishima only blushed, his expression somewhere along a bitter consent.

“What do you say?” Kuroo asked, going in for another kiss attempt again.

Tsukishima’s “Mm…” was enough for Kuroo to drag him outside, veering around the closest dark corner to press Tsukishima against the wall and kiss him.  
For Kuroo, kisses didn’t spark. They melted. Oh how many different ways they melted. Lips to lips, tongue to tongue, hands to hands, chest to chest. Every touch cosmically splattering.

“It hasn’t even been long since then,” Kuroo observed as Tsukishima’s hand moved up Kuroo’s chest to his shoulders, “Who have you been practicing with?”

“I’m just a fast learner,” Tsukishima smiled against Kuroo’s lips and kissed him. “Jealous?”

“Damn right I am,” Kuroo growled into Tsukishima and moved his lips to his neck, forcing a gasp out of Tsukishima when he licked a swathe of his collarbone and nibbled on his neck.

“Rooster Head!”

“Tsukki!”

Kuroo tore himself away from Tsukishima in shock. They were both breathless.

“You should head back first,” Kuroo suggested.

Tsukishima fixed his shirt and headed back. Kuroo followed a few minutes after.

Tsukishima didn’t grab anything while the three were Kuroo’s worst nightmare when he swiped his card.

“Thanks for the treat, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“Anytime, Tsukki. Anytime,” Kuroo said and threw a box of chocolate to him.

\---------------------

 

The sky was slightly overcast when Kuroo and Kenma arrived. The Karasuno third and second years were already playing against Aoba Josai. Kuroo’s eyes swept the crowd and let out a sigh.

He couldn’t locate Tsukishima anywhere. Was that disappointment? 

“Hey, hey, hey! You’re finally here!” Bokuto greeted from behind Kuroo.

“Sup,” Kuroo returned, greeting Akaashi with a nod. “When did you guys get here?”

  
“An hour ago,” Akaashi said. “Some still haven’t arrived though.”

“They’re pretty friendly, aren’t they?” Bokuto remarked at the sight of Kenma talking to Hinata.

“Yeah,” Kuroo said and turn his attention back to Bokuto and Akaashi.

“By the way, you guys do know that they decided to do random selections of roommates, rooms, and houses, right?” Akaashi mentioned.

“I think I remember something like that being mentioned,” Kuroo searched his memory. “Do you know when we know where to go?”

“No, but I think Oikawa is in charge…” Akaashi said.

“I could already sense hell creeping up on us,” Kuroo groaned.

“Oh! That reminds me,” Bokuto smiled excitedly. “I’m going to beat you so bad, you’ll be raging in hell today Kuroo!”

“Yeah right, I’m going to block all your spikes!”

“Losers have to do whatever I say the whole day!” Bokuto declared.

“Don’t say ‘I’ as though you’re already the winner, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi chided.

“It’s okay Akaashi, because I will win,” Bokuto boasted. “Come on, let’s go play!”

\---------------------

 

Just jump off the float, they said. The waves will carry you to shore, they said. It’ll be fun, they said.

And it was fun, until the muscle in Kuroo’s leg decided to suddenly contract, decided to send pain jolting up his leg. And even that was fine for Kuroo, since it wasn’t his first time experiencing leg cramp while swimming.  
But then, as though bitter by Kuroo’s lack of panic from his leg cramp, the waves decided to carry him away from shore toward the bridge instead. The only thing that was keeping Kuro alive was the wetsuit that allowed his body to float. Kuroo cursed to himself.

Fuck you, Bokuto. Fuck you for winning the games, for suggesting us jump off the float after three consecutive games. Fuck you for not allowing me to refuse, just because everyone else except for the Karasuno freshmen did.

“Bokuto!” Kuroo waved his hand as he called out to Bokuto. “Come help me, bro!”

Bokuto turned in confusion, and instead of coming to help, he laughed.

“Bro! What’re you doing over there!?”

“Dying!” Kuroo shouted. The water was fucking cold because it wasn’t the peak of summer anymore. His cramp was spreading. And Bokuto or someone just needed to come help him.

“Reinforcements coming your way, Bro!” Bokuto hollered back as he pointed in the direction of the float.

“You seem to always show up when I’m a mess,” Kuroo said when the familiar blonde handed him a kickboard for assistance. Kuroo’s skin tingled at the sight of Tsukishima’s face wet from water, gleaming under the overcast sky.

Tsukishima’s white teeth shone between parted lips before he composed his hidden confusion and grinned. He was dazzling.

“I was expecting to come save someone else,” Tsukishima commented. “You okay?”

“If I knew you were coming to save me, I would’ve let myself drown,” Kuroo admitted. Maybe because his mind had gone crazy seeing his life flashed before his eyes just moments ago, maybe because Tsukishima was blindingly gorgeous, maybe it was just in his nature to flirt with attractive guys. He added, “Then you’d have to perform CPR on me.”

“Ugh, you say the cheesiest things,” Tsukishima groaned and rolled his eyes playfully behind his sports goggle as he laughed.

“Can you kick?” Tsukishima asked as he wrapped an arm around Kuroo’s waist for support.

“Not really. My right leg is cramped,” Kuroo informed, remembering that they weren’t out there to flirt.

“Ok” was the last thing Tsukishima said before he aided Kuroo to shore.

The trip to shore was quiet, but it wasn’t an awkward quiet. It was comforting to Kuroo’s surprise.

Once onshore, Tsukishima helped Kuroo to the changing room.

“So who were you expecting to save?” Kuroo asked as he sat down on a bench, massaging his leg.

“My friend,” Tsukishima answered as he unzipped Kuroo’s wetsuit. "But he was doing fine."

“Yamaguchi?” Kuroo guessed, shrugging off the top part of the suit and taking it off before turning to Tsukishima.

“Yes,” Tsukishima responded, his back to Kuroo as he took off his goggles.

Kuroo stood up and grabbed onto the zipper before Tsukishima could reach it.

“Friend…or,” Kuroo asked, pulling the zipper down to reveal Tsukishima’s bare skin, “more than that?”

“A friend.”

Kuro watched Tsukishima’s shoulder tensed up as he slid his hands on Tsukishima’s back, breaking the seal between skin and suit, reveling in the feel of Tsukishima’s back and arm muscles as he peeled the wetsuit off, veering away from arms to chest, smoothing his hands from nipples to abs. Abs that were trembling as Tsukishima tried to hold back his laugh.

“Are you done?” Tsukishima laughed when Kuroo’s hands stopped wandering.

“Me?” Kuroo chuckled and placed his lips on the nape of Tsukishima’s neck. “Never.”

“Please let me get out of this thing first,” Tsukishima requested.

“But we were having such a romantic moment right now,” Kuroo joked, though he half meant it. The other half was still lingering on the feel of Tsukishima, lingering on how sexy his back was, how soft his nipples were, how Kuroo wouldn’t mind seeing that body in bed, laying helplessly beneath him, in need of him…oh, how Kuroo would love to just devour Tsukishima right now, drive him to the edge and have him call out Kuroo’s name in broken syllables between gasps and moans and-

“Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima’s voice was low, ears red when he pulled away from Kuroo’s hold. “I need to change.”

His gaze traveled down from Tsukishima’s back to black jammers that covered his thighs so his eyes shifted back up for another look at Tsukishima’s back. Tsukishima walked into the shower, the water running down his back, the image of his wet face demanding to be remembered.

Kuroo had been ignoring the heat rousing beneath his jammers, but now the tightness was overwhelming, overtaking his thoughts, his mind, stripping him of reason, unfurling a wave of unbidden desire.

He walked to the shower, to Tsukishima, and forced his back against the wall. The muscles in Tsukishima’s arms shifted against Kuroo's as Kuroo pressed his hand on the blonde’s lower back, pulling him to him. And he kissed him, drinking the gasps and moans and cold water that mixed with saliva, his hands gripping, gliding, sliding at hips, thighs, backs, and chest, veering up and down and all over, squeezing Tsukishima as close as he can. His lips moved to Tsukishima’s neck, licking, sucking, and nibbling, before biting.

An “ah” escaped Tsukishima’s mouth and he tipped his head, as though offering his throat. His eyes closed, drinking in the pleasure, trembling in the cold of the water and heat of Kuroo’s touches.

One of Kuroo’s fingers hooked inside the waistband of Tsukishima’s jammers. He was rewarded with a swift intake of breath.

“You seem to be having trouble breathing,” Kuroo touched Tsukishima’s cheek with the backside of his hand, his smirk curved with undeniable satisfaction at the sight of Tsukishima.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Tsukishima growled as he reached to turn off the shower knob.  
“It doesn't have anything to do with me, does it?” Kuroo murmured against Tsukishima’s neck.  
“No,” Tsukishima breathed, “It’s just…the cold water.”  
Kuroo grinned and gripped Tsukishima’s hips, “Then, I know how to warm you right up.”

And he would have put that thought to practice if Bokuto wasn’t calling out to him from outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week I went through a lot of mood swings, so I don't know what I'm trying to do anymore. And it's 1:00 a.m. and my brain's practically fried because I've never written this much in such a short span of time.
> 
> And yes, there's another love triangle going on here. All these relationships have a purpose, I promise. Though I'm not sure if I can make it obvious enough for you to realize though...
> 
> But, we're slowly progressing toward the Black Moon...


	4. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you’re playing hard to get?” 
> 
> “I thought we’re pretty mutual here,” Tsukishima baited, his grin sardonic. Kuroo could only lick his bottom lip and return a grin as he swallowed back the retort that was ready to roll out his tongue.
> 
> “We are…” Kuroo admitted bitterly in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OiSuga's story is unraveling. We're going down angst lane.

If Kuroo was a machine, he’d be currently experiencing technical difficulties, with a high chance of irreparable malfunction.

“Fancy seeing you here…” Kuroo stammered, having difficulties thinking and swallowing as he openly gawked at the body he had been touching and squeezing earlier. The visible bite mark made Kuroo’s skin tingle. “…in this room…that I will be sleeping in…”

“Hello,” Tsukishima greeted as he pulled on a white t-shirt before sitting down on the bed. The only bed in the room. Only. One. Fucking. Bed.

Kuroo wasn’t even mentally prepared to share the same room with Tsukishima, how could he even fathom sharing the same bed. Especially after what happened earlier. Oh, no, he wouldn’t be able to control himself. Were the gods testing him? Kuroo’s voice was filled with desperation when the questions came flowing out of his mouth.

“Is it coincidence? Chance? Luck?” He racked his brains frantically looking for that word that he didn’t believe in. “Fate?”

“If by any of the above mentioned words, you mean Akaashi-san stealthily orchestrating a room swap so he could share the room with Bokuto instead, then yes, the answer choice would be all of the above.”

So that was what it was. Kuroo sighed in relief as though the situation had changed. “How many beds did the other room have?”

“One as well.”

A grin pulled at Kuroo’s lips. Bokuto was a clingy sleeper. That was enough to explain Akaashi’s actions.

“By the way, why are you already showered?” Kuroo asked. “We’re going back to the beach for barbeque and the bonfire, you know?”

“I was informed that going was optional,” Tsukishima responded, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

“So you’re not going?” Despite trying not to, Kuroo sounded disappointed.

“I don’t have an infinite supply of energy like the rest of you,” Tsukishima answered matter-of-factly.

“Hm...is that so?”

Kuroo’s eye caught a familiar box of chocolate from Tsukishima’s bag when he placed his stuff down next to the nightstand.

“Why didn’t you call or text me?” Kuroo complained, turning his attention back to Tsukishima.

“I didn’t realize I was supposed to contact you,” Tsukishima said.

“So you did see the number I wrote down!” Kuroo sat down on the carpeted floor, looking up to Tsukishima.

“Only an idiot would miss such an obvious thing like that,” Tsukishima remarked.

“So you’re playing hard to get?”

“I thought we’re pretty mutual here,” Tsukishima baited, his grin sardonic. Kuroo could only lick his bottom lip and return a grin as he swallowed back the retort that was ready to roll out his tongue.

“We are…” Kuroo admitted bitterly in defeat. “But still, you--”

“I thought of calling…” Tsukishima cut Kuroo off. “I thought it…but, just a kiss here and there didn’t really establish anything between us.” Tsukishima was biting the inside of his mouth as he threaded his fingers. “I kept thinking it in circles…”

Kuroo couldn’t understand why his chest tightened at Tsukishima’s words, but it did. The raw essence of those words clawed into Kuroo as he watched Tsukishima’s lashes cast down, trying to find the thoughts that kept him circling in hesitation.

Kuroo reached his hands to Tsukishima’s. “Did you want to call me?”

Tsukishima stared blankly at his hands before his eyes twitched wide open as the answer slipped between his lips.

“Yes.”

Kuroo pulled Tsukishima off the bed and down into his arms. With his lips to Tsukishima’s ears, he whispered, “Wasn't that enough of a reason to call me?”

They remained on the floor, hugging in silence, their hearts beating hard against their chests, their breathing natural in the comfort of the stillness. Kuroo’s hands drew circles on Tsukishima’s back, tracing up and down. His hair was damp from shower. Tsukishima smelled fresh and nice.

“Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima mumbled into Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Just Kuroo is fine.”

“Kuroo…”

“What?”

“You reek of sweat…”

“You’re really good a ruining moments, aren’t you?” His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“I don’t want to shower again,” Tsukishima muttered, pulling himself off of Kuroo.

“We can go in together,” Kuroo purred.

Tsukishima contemplated, but didn’t provide a response.

“Akaashi-san said to tell you that you have to go to the bonfire,” Tsukishima informed when he got up and checked his phone.

“When did Akaashi get your number?!” Kuroo blurted bitterly.

“They’re waiting downstairs,” Tsukishima continued, parrying Kuroo’s question.

Kuroo could hear Bokuto’s laughter blasting through the door. He clicked his tongue, grabbed his wallet and phone and walked out the door. He stood in front of the door, ran his hand through his hair, and sighed before he opened the door back up, grabbed Tsukishima’s arms and dragged him downstairs with him.

“Sorry, I had a hard time convincing this guy to go,” Kuroo grinned at Akaashi and Bokuto as he pointed his thumb at Tsukishima. “But,” he squeezed Tsukishima’s arm when he heard him tsk, “We’re good now.”

“Ok, let’s go!” Bokuto shouted.

 

\---------------------

Kuroo forced Tsukishima to sit next to him at the bonfire to make sure he doesn't sneak off. Bokuto and Akaashi were talking to Daichi about playing some games, throwing in an endless list of punishments that Kuroo knew he would have to endure if Bokuto willed it.

“Tsukki! You lied to me!” Yamaguchi complained from behind. “You said you weren’t coming!”

“I was dragged out here,” Tsukishima said to Yamaguchi. “And why did you already started drinking?”

Yamaguchi fidgeted, casting his eyes down in guilt. “We were playing a game and I lost…”

“Just don’t drink too much,” Tsukishima scolded. “You’re annoying when you’re drunk.”

“Then let’s go grab some food, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi suggested excitedly, pulling Tsukishima away with him to where Kenma, Hinata, and Kageyama were. Kenma was handing Hinata a drink as Hinata argued with Kageyama. Kuroo averted his eyes from the scene.

“Keep turning your eyes away and they’ll slip away,” Suga warned as he took a seat next to Kuroo and handed him a drink.

“You talking from experience?” Kuroo teased, getting a laugh out of Suga as he punched Kuroo with a little bit too much force.

“I’m serious,” Suga said.

“I know,” Kuroo started. “But, maybe because he’s been out of reach the whole time.”

Suga frowned and smacked both of Kuroo’s cheeks, turning his head back to the table. “That’s when you must not look away.”

Kuroo’s eyes were on Kenma’s hands and eyes and smiles, and they were all directed at Hinata. It was blindingly painful, like looking into the sun. He shifted his eyes to Tsukishima, who was sipping his can as he watched over Yamaguchi dangerously performing a trick. His eyes stayed there because it was like gazing at the moon.

“You have to look so that you can take that first step,” Suga continued, “whether it’s the first step away or forward.” He released Kuroo’s head, “Otherwise you’ll be at standstill forever while everyone just slip right past.”

“Have you taken your first step?” Kuroo asked, his eyes now moving to Daichi yelling at Tanaka and Noya.

“Not yet,” Suga admitted, his tone soft. “Not until he accepts it.”

Kuroo knew exactly which ‘he’ Suga was referring to. Oikawa’s behavior made it difficult for Suga to move forward with Daichi.

“Well, let’s hope that’ll happen sooner, rather than later,” Kuroo said watching Oikawa walk over to the grill, stroking Kageyama’s hair as the little king’s face burned feverishly.

“And that’s my queue to head over,” Suga sighed walking over to the table to talk to them.  
Hinata’s head was steaming furiously at Oikawa’s actions. Kenma turned and caught Kuroo’s eyes. Kuroo lifted his can in greeting. Kenma smiled and took that as an opportunity to escape the hell that was unleashing.

He took a seat next to Kuroo.

“Taking a break?”

“Yeah.”

“That shrimp has a lot of energy,” Kuroo said as Hinata grabbed onto Kageyama while Suga dragged Oikawa off.

Kenma smiled to himself. “Yeah.”

“He’s like a sun bursting with energy,” Kuroo observed. Hinata and Kageyama were already competing to see who could eat more.

“A sun that rises for the King,” Kenma revealed.

Just as the King bows to the Grand King, Kuroo thought.

“Hinata’s brightness is blinding, overwhelming. A brightness that really is suited for a King…” Kenma marveled and bit the inside of his mouth. “That was what I thought…”

Kuroo peered at him through his lashes, watching Kenma's eyes fixed straight ahead toward Hinata.

“But, Kuro, did you know?”

Kuroo rolled his wrist, swirling the can in his hand. “Hm?”

“The closer you get to the light,” Kenma reached toward the fire, his eyes yearning, “the greater your shadow becomes.”

Kuroo turned his full attention to Kenma, feeling the rattling of emotions he had locked up, hearing the monstrous pounding deep within him. Maybe because he had known Kenma for so long that he knew where this conversation was leading. But even so, at moments like this, Kuroo was lost to himself, lost in the shadows that hid beneath his heart.

“My desire for him is overtaking me,” Kenma’s hand clutched at his heart, “like hungry shadows, clawing at me to be let in.”

Kuroo’s throat felt parched as the emotions tore free inside him, crawling up in shreds to form words at his throat.

“Kuro,” Kenma turned to finally meet Kuroo’s eyes, and he smiled. “I think I’m in love with Hinata.”

Kuroo took in the words, caressed them, and soaked them into his system. His heart didn’t burn, his fists didn’t clench, his jaws didn’t click, his eyes didn’t sting. He didn’t feel like the end of the world. All that he had thought would happen, didn’t. Maybe because he knew this was the result all along. Maybe because he was just waiting for Kenma to voice out his feelings. Maybe he just needed Kenma’s words so he can move on. Because he didn’t really feel anything at all. Nothing at all. Just emptiness. He was empty. Kuroo blinked, swallowing back all the sarcastic remarks at the tip of his tongue. He placed a hand on Kenma’s head.

“Yeah, I think so too.”

Kenma chewed on the inside of his cheek at Kuroo’s words, his lashes fluttering in embarrassment.

“Kenma!” Hinata was waving from the grill, beckoning Kenma to go over.

Kenma waved back and stood up. Before he walked off, he turned to Kuroo again.

“Thanks Kuro,” Kenma said.

Kuroo laughed. “For what?”

“For everything,” Kenma looked straight at Kuroo, his eyes a sunbeam gold, burning like a distant star Kuroo couldn’t possibly ever reach. “I just thought I’ve never properly thanked you for being my friend…so thank you.”

Kuroo watched as Kenma walked off to Hinata, his face brightened in a way Kuroo had never seen before, and Kuroo’s eyes stung, and his lips quivered, and all the emptiness he had felt melted into tears.

He lifted his head up to stare at the night sky, blinking desperately to take control, but still the tears spilled, and the more he tried, the greater the flood, drowning out the stars to blackness, and all that was left was the moon.

Someone placed a towel on his face and squeezed one of his shoulders. A squeeze that came with more than just pity. Kuroo grabbed the hand.

“How long were you there, Tsukki?” Kuroo asked, pressing the towel to his face.

“Long enough to know,” Tsukishima said softly.

“Pathetic, aren’t I?” Kuroo’s voice cracked.

There was a long pause. “Yeah,” Tsukishima answered. “But when have I not seen you pathetic?”

That got a laugh out of Kuroo, a stream of laughter that watered his eyes until a dam of tears came bursting out. And his jaw clicked, and his fists clenched, and his heart burned. And all he thought would happen, almost happened.

Except it wasn’t the end of the world. Except, Tsukishima was right here with him.

How long had it been since he cried? How long had is been since he felt so in love and so broken all the same? He couldn’t remember.

“Go wash up,” Tsukishima finally said after he stopped crying, nudging Kuroo’s shoulder with his own.

“Unh…” Kuroo groaned.

“Before it gets too late,” Tsukishima added. “Do you want me to accompany?”

“I’m fine,” Kuroo muttered and headed toward the changing room.

The night was still as Kuroo listened to his footsteps on the sand. The moon hung low, beaming brightly in the black sky. It was calming to have that moonlight guide and watch over him.

Kuroo heard sounds from the changing room when he got there. He knew he should have just used the fountain water to wash up instead, but curiosity got the better of him. Kuroo walked quietly to peek through the door to see what the noise was.

The room was dark; the only light was from the moon.

Kuroo spotted two figures near the corner of the room.

“Don’t,” Suga almost hissed as he drew Oikawa down by the collar of his shirt, “mess with our first years.”

Oikawa didn’t pull away. Instead, he put his hands around Suga’s hips, a smug grin crawling up his face.

“Then,” Oikawa drawled, his half-lidded eyes blaring with amusement. “It’s fine if I mess with you?”

“We’re not like that anymore, remember?” Suga reminded, his glare stern.

“Oh, really?” Oikawa hummed, tugging Suga closer to him. “My memories are a bit hazy.” He leaned in to Suga. “Remind me why?”

Kuroo’s phone vibrated with a number he didn’t recognize. He pulled to the corner and answered.

“Hello?”

“Kuroo?” the familiar alluring voice brought a smile to Kuroo’s face. “I’m heading back.”

“Leaving without me?”

“Well, Yamaguchi’s drun—ugh, stop that Yamaguchi, uh, sorry, can you hold on for a sec?” Kuroo could hear Tsukishima’s voice growing with irritation, as he seemed to be fixing Yamaguchi into a car. “Sorry about that, I’m going with…” Tsukishima’s words seemed to fade out as the mumblings of the drunk stung Kuroo's ears and captured his complete attention. His grip tightened on the phone and a faint simmering of his blood began to course through his chest.

Sleep. With. Me. Tonight.

“Kuroo?”

“Yes?” Kuroo answered, snapping back into reality.

“I might be late if Yamaguchi doesn’t fall asleep…” Tsukishima’s apologized through the phone. “So…save my number…”

“I’ll come open the door for you,” Kuroo told him. “No matter how late.” He hesitated, but added, “So come back tonight.”

As he saved Tsukishima’s number, he saw Suga run out from the changing room and disappeared into the darkness.

Kuroo could hear the water running. He leaned against the wall next to the showers.

“Taking a cold shower?” Kuroo asked.

“Fuck you,” Oikawa’s voice was shaking from the cold, but bitter all the while.

Kuroo let out a sigh. “Why are you being difficult?”

“Me? Difficult?” Oikawa’s voice hitched in protest. “Isn’t that a question for Suga?”

“Suga’s not wreaking havoc like you,” Kuroo returned.

“That’s because what Suga did doesn’t make any fucking sense to me!” Kuroo could hear Oikawa slamming the wall. “We were perfection! And then, and then!!”

And then Daichi weaved into the picture. Like a hidden storm, his existence was background in one moment, and then he was everything and everywhere in the next, tearing, breaking, and taking.

“I mean, does it make any sense to you guys?!” Oikawa’s voice was exasperated.

“No,” Kuroo admitted.

“Then, how can you expect me to let it go?”

“Because, it hurts to watch you and Suga…and,” Kuroo took a breath. “Iwaizumi.”

“What…” Oikawa scoffed, “does he have anything to do with this?”

“Don’t act as though you don’t know his feelings for you,” Kuroo almost spat, remembering the hell Iwaizumi went through for Oikawa.

Oikawa didn’t say anything.

“Even if you keep chasing Suga, his feelings will not return,” Kuroo said harshly, singeing his own heart with the words. “But, if you keep pushing Iwaizumi away, don’t expect that his feelings wouldn’t change.”

“I know…” Oikawa’s voice was shaking. “I know…but!!”

“Why can’t you just return his feelings,” Kuroo questioned, “peacefully.”

“Because there’s still so much of Suga left in me, it…it wouldn’t be fair…” Oikawa was whispering. “And what if it doesn’t work out, too?” Oikawa was starting to panic at this point, his voice barely audible through the running water.

“Do you truly believe that? Do you honestly think that Iwaizumi would leave you?” Kuroo could feel his frustrations building up because he knew what it meant to be in Iwaizumi’s shoes. “Despite all this time that he had stuck by you? Despite the hell he’d stayed for you?”

“I’m not blind to what he’s done for me,” Oikawa stated. “But I don’t want to feel like I’m using him.”

“Then don’t!” Kuroo’s words pierced through Oikawa’s. “Don’t use him. Don’t throw him away. Don’t deny his existence. Don’t deny the feelings you do harbor for him. Just don’t,” Kuroo’s plea wasn’t just for Iwaizumi, but for himself as well. “Just acknowledge him, and that will be your first step forward.” Kuroo’s voice shook as Suga’s words slipped through his mouth. “Where that step leads could be a step forward or away, I don’t know. But, Suga will also be able to finally take his first step toward Daichi.”

The water stopped running. Oikawa stopped crying. Kuroo stopped thinking. They just sat there in the room breathing, staring at the moonlight that seeped through the windows, listening to the voices in the distance, voices of people so important to them.

“What about you?” Oikawa finally broke the silence.

“Me what?”

“Your little kitten.”

Kuroo chuckled, not bitterly, not painfully, not happily. The chuckle came with no emotions attached. Maybe because he was too tired, maybe because his feelings all melted away with his tears, maybe because he was too confused for emotions. “My kitten has grown…and he’s chasing the sun.” Kuro looked at his opened palms. “I am the vast sky. All I can do is watch.”

With those words, Kuroo got up and left.

Closing the door behind him, he found himself faced with Suga. His eyes were red and brimming with tears, lips quivering as he pounded a fist into Kuroo’s chest. “Don’t use my words like they’re yours,” he sniffed when Kuroo pulled him into a hug.

“They were the freshest in mind,” Kuroo whispered and they both chuckled.

“We’re heading back,” Suga said, pulling away to wipe his eyes.

“What about him?” Kuroo pointed his thumb toward the changing room.

“We’re in the same room…” Suga revealed. Kuroo’s eyebrow rose. “But tonight, I’ll be in the living room.”

“So why did you come back?” Kuroo asked, changing the subject as they headed back without informing Oikawa.

“I thought I was too harsh on him so I came back to check…” Suga admitted.

“Who’s gonna tell him we’re leaving?”

“Iwaizumi could do the honor.”

The crowd had cleared. He stared back up at the sky, reaching his hand toward the amber moon, and took a deep breath.

“Bro, where’d you go?” Bokuto asked in the car.

“Skinny dipping,” Kuroo lied.

Bokuto’s eyes widened, his mouth agape. “And you didn’t invite me?”

Bokuto was dead serious. “How was it?”

“It was glorious,” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrow and grinned proudly.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed without further words from Kuroo. “Tomorrow we’re going skinny dipping!”

Kuroo averted from Akaashi’s death glare through the rear-view mirror.

“Kuroo-san, your stop,” Akaashi swerved to a sidewalk. Kuroo half thought that Akaashi was just abandoning him on the street, but they actually arrived at his stop.

“Thanks~” Kuroo bid them good night and joined everyone else who was rooming in that house.

He walked upstairs, taking note of who was in the house along the way. There were five rooms in this house and two bathrooms. Two bedrooms and one bathroom downstairs, and three bedrooms and one bathroom upstairs. The two bottom rooms were Kageyama and Kenma in one room and Hinata and Yaku in the other. Kuroo’s was in between Daichi and Lev’s and the bathroom, while Suga and Oikawa’s room was at the end of the hall.

Kuroo opened the door to see that Tsukishima hadn’t returned yet. The room was dark and, for some reason, lonely. Kuroo opened the window to let the moonlight in and went to shower.

\--------------------------

It was 2 a.m. when Kuroo’s phone vibrated on the nightstand. Squinting his eyes open, he read Tsukishima’s name and stumbled downstairs to open the door.

“I’m back,” Tsukishima whispered. He had his glasses off, rubbing the weary from his eyes.

“Welcome back,” Kuroo breathed.

Tsukishima was beautiful in the moonlight, breathtakingly beautiful.

That thought stayed with him until Tsukishima got back from showering. Kuroo’s heart pounded at the sound of the bed creaking as Tsukishima crawled into bed. He opened his eyes and was greeted with Tsukishima’s amber ones.

“How are you?” Tsukishima asked and reached his hand to brush Kuroo’s cheek.

“Better…” Kuroo closed his eyes at the touch and turned his head to kiss Tsukishima’s palm.

“I want to kiss you…” Tsukishima whispered, his eyes soft, smile gentle.

“Are you drunk?” Kuroo asked, biting his bottom lip as he studied Tsukishima. His face was flushed pink, but eyes clear.  
“I wish,” Tsukishima admitted, biting the inside of his mouth in embarrassment.

Kuroo tried to hold back his laugh as Tsukishima reddened more. His ears were burning red when Kuroo reached to touch his cheek.

“Thank you,” Kuroo whispered, catching Tsukishima’s attention.

Tsukishima’s eyes softened. “You’re welcome.”

Kuroo grinned, pulling Tsukishima into his arms, bending his head, so that their lips moved against each other with every slight pressure. “Now, kiss me.”

And Tsukishima did.

His soft lips wet when he pulled Kuroo into a long lingering kiss. His eyes half-closed as his hand slid up Kuroo’s chest to his neck, deepening the kiss, humming into Kuroo’s mouth.

It had been a long day. It had been a hard day. It had been an overwhelming day for Kuroo. But he felt better each time he melted into Tsukishima’s lips, melted into his tongue, melted in his mouth.

Kuroo knew that his pain wouldn’t disappear right away, that his feelings would linger, but when he melted into Tsukishima, he felt like those feelings would eventually mold into new feelings. Because that was how feelings were. They burn and melt and meld into new ones. And we get better at melding through experience, understand how to use much more of the lingering feelings to reshape and strengthen the new one to last longer, to cover up the holes missing from the previous, to aim toward forever.

And right now, all those feelings were beginning to dissolve, melting under Tsukishima’s touch.

Right now was comfort.

Right now was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up getting really caught up in the OiSuga ship. I never really even bothered with it before deciding to write this too.
> 
> Anyways, I think I can fit 2 or 3 more chapters before Black Moon day...yeah, which means I have to actually rush the story more than I'd like.
> 
> Any ships you're drawn to in particular?


	5. Always There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m trying to sleep,” Tsukishima groaned into Kuroo.
> 
> “Making the most of me in bed, aren’t you?” Kuroo observed and caressing Tsukishima’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final piece of OiSuga.

Kuroo’s body was sore and his head was aching when his mind awoke. But what was this warmth? His eyes were still closed as his hands groped the warmth. It was a body. _A body?_ Kuroo’s eyes shot open.

Tsukishima was sleeping soundly, snuggling against Kuroo’s chest, their legs interlocking. _Oh, right._ They were at a beach house. They were sharing the same room. And, oh. Kenma was in love with Hinata.

Kuroo’s body tensed up at the overwhelming emotions gnawing inside him.

“I’m still asleep,” Tsukishima mumbled with his eyes still closed. “So I won’t see if you cry…”

Kuroo chuckled and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima.

“Tsukki?”

Tsukishima didn’t answer.

“Tsukki, are you awake?”

Kuroo slid his hand to the dip of Tsukishima’s back, applying pressure as he went lower.

“Tsukki?”

“What do you want?” Irritation trailed Tsukishima’s voice when he answered.

“So you are awake,” Kuroo teased.

“I’m trying to sleep,” Tsukishima groaned into Kuroo.

“Making the most of me in bed, aren’t you?” Kuroo observed, caressing Tsukishima’s hair.

“Asking me to stroke your ego?”

“I’d prefer if you stroke something else, though,” Kuroo purred and teased him by moving his hips, pressing himself against Tsukishima.

“Don’t say it as though you’re hard,” Tsukishima retorted.

Kuroo burst out laughing and rolled on top of Tsukishima, his weight pinning him to the bed, his hand firmly holding onto Tsukishima’s chin so he can’t turn away.

“So you’re saying…” Kuroo started, a mischievous smile tugging at his lips, “you would…?”

Tsukishima’s cheeks reddened and his lashes swept down, averting from Kuroo’s gaze.

“Don’t avoid the question,” Kuroo whispered and tipped Tsukishima’s head back to kiss his jawline.

Tsukishima gasped and closed his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could voice anything, they both heard loud footsteps running into the bathroom next to their room. And, ugh.

Kuroo rolled back to his side of the bed and covered his ears with the pillow.

He could make out Suga’s muffled voice coaxing Oikawa. “You feeling better? Let me get you a cup of water.”

“Wonder if he’s okay…” Tsukishima muttered, reaching for his phone.

“What time is it?”

“Almost 8,” Tsukishima said as he grabbed his glasses and got out of bed.

“Getting up already?” Kuroo asked, sitting up to lean against the headboard.

“Yes,” Tsukishima replied when got his toothbrush and towel. “Yamaguchi might be in the same state as that guy.”

“Want me to come?”

“No, it's ok,” Tsukishima said. “You can go back to sleep. Text me if you need anything.”

He couldn’t possibly go back to sleep, Kuroo thought, but nodded. After Tsukishima left to the bathroom, Kuroo’s phone rang. It was Akaashi.

“Good morning Kuroo-san, is Tsukishima there?”

“He just went to wash up. Why do you need Tsukki?” Kuroo asked suspiciously.

“Yamaguchi left his phone with Tsukishima,” Akaashi explained.

“I see. Well, I’ll tell him when he gets back. He’s going there anyways.”

“You’re coming too, right?”

Even though Kuroo didn’t originally plan to go, he said yes.

“Remember to bring a change of clothes,” Akaashi added. “We’re going to play pool volleyball today.”

Kuroo looked out the window when he got off the bed to prepare his things. The sky was cloudy.

“Looks like it might rain,” Tsukishima’s voice came from the door.

“Yeah,” Kuroo agreed.

“Are you going somewhere?” Tsukishima asked, eyeing Kuroo’s bag.

“I’m coming with you,” Kuroo grinned. “Akaashi said to bring change of clothes for pool volleyball.”

“Oh, I see,” Tsukishima said and started packing.

“Don't forget Yamaguchi’s phone,” Kuroo reminded as he headed out.

Kuroo could hear Suga talking to Oikawa in their room when he got out of the room. He walked over to check up on them, knocking on the door before opening.

“What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked when he saw that Oikawa was lying in bed while Suga sat at the edge holding his hand.

“He’s sick,” Suga informed. “He drank too much last night.”

Kuroo was sure Oikawa got sick from the cold shower, but didn't say anything.

“Guess you guys won’t make it to pool volleyball then?” Kuroo asked.

“Iwaizumi’s going to come by,” Suga said. “I’ll be going over for a little while.”

“Well, if you need anything, just call or text me,” Kuroo offered and left to the bathroom.

****************************************

“Why are you wearing a sweater?” Kuroo asked Tsukishima as they walked out the house.

“Why aren’t you?” Tsukishima retorted. “It’s cold.”

“It’s not that bad. Feels pretty warm to me,” Kuroo said, stretching his arm out to feel the warm air against his skin.

The house that Bokuto, Akaashi, and Yamaguchi were in was on the other side of the block. By car, it would take them about five minutes. But by foot, it would take them approximately 15 minutes to get there. Kuroo didn’t mind though. He enjoyed Tsukishima’s company.

“Do you have any siblings, Tsukki?” Kuroo asked, looking straight ahead as they walked.

“An older brother,” Tsukishima answered briefly.

“Any favorite food?”

“…What’s it to you?” Tsukishima’s voice sounded slightly annoyed.

“Just making conversation,” Kuroo chuckled.

“I see. Then, can I ask a few questions?” Tsukishima asked.

“Go ahead,” Kuroo nodded.

“What is the relationship between Sugawara-san and Oikawa-san?”

“Oh, so you noticed them too,” Kuroo remarked. “They were in a relationship up until 6 months ago.”

“I’m guessing Sugawara-san was the one who ended the relationship?”

“Observant, aren’t you?” Kuroo teased and nudged Tsukishima with his shoulder.

“No, they’re just kinda obvious.”

Kuroo laughed. “Are they?”

Tsukishima thought about it.

“You get the feeling that they have something going on,” Tsukishima said before coming to a sudden stop. “If we take the stairs down here and cross this path, we’ll get there faster.”

“How do you even know that?” Kuroo asked.

“Akaashi took me through here last night,” Tsukishima explained as he headed down the steps.

Kuroo followed after, his eyes on Tsukishima’s arms, watching the slight movements as he walked. He had nice hands, Kuroo hadn’t really noticed. His fingers were slender, like Kenma’s but longer. Kenma’s fingers were soft whenever Kuroo had the chance to touch them. That didn’t happen much though. His fingers belonged to the devices that held his mind and heart. Ah, and there was Hinata who Kenma freed his hands for. The thought roared in his heart like a loud thunder. Kuroo blinked away his blurred vision as he reached for the hand in front of him. How did Tsukishima’s hand feel like again? Kuroo couldn’t remember.

His gaze fell to the ground and he stopped walking. There were droplets on the concrete. A few drops that became a downpour as the sky cried with him.

“Are you ok, Kuroo?” Kuroo felt a warm hand holding his. “We have to get out of the rain,” Tsukishima urged.

“Sorry, I’m not in my right mind today,” Kuroo apologized, his tears mixing with the rain.

“Do you want to go back?” Tsukishima asked in a worried tone.

 _Do I want to go back?_ Kuroo didn’t know. But Tsukishima’s hands were warm in spite of the piercing cold rain.

When Kuroo didn’t respond, Tsukishima took off his glasses and cupped Kuroo’s face to catch his eyes. “Kuroo, do you want to go back?”

Tsukishima had beautiful eyes. Beautiful amber eyes. Amber is a shade of gold. Kenma’s eyes were gold. Gold like the sun…that was Hinata. Kuroo felt his thoughts gnawing at him, tearing holes through his skin, and letting the cold rain freeze his body up with nothing but tears. And the tears poured into Tsukishima’s hands. Tsukishima’s hands couldn’t possibly contain all of those tears, Kuroo thought. No matter how hard he tried. But, when his hands couldn’t hold anymore, he shouldered Kuroo’s tears.

Tsukishima’s warmth wrapped around Kuroo was comforting. Returning meant losing that warmth. Kuroo didn’t want to give up that warmth. His hands fisted into Tsukishima’s back. “I don’t.”

Tsukishima pulled back a little to look at Kuroo. “Then we have to go.”

With that, he grabbed Kuroo’s hand and guided him forward, his fingers interlocking with Kuroo’s. They continued slowly and silently until the rain subsided, until they reached the house.

“Damn,” Akaashi muttered when he opened the door.

“Yo,” Kuroo greeted wearily, taking off his shirt to wring out the rain.

Tsukishima’s sweater kept his shirt fairly dry. Only his pants were drenched.

“Bokuto-san, can you grab some towels?” Akaashi asked as he helped Kuroo and Tsukishima set their bags aside.

“Kuroo, you look sick,” Bokuto remarked when he handed Kuroo a towel.

“Come on, you guys should go change,” Akaashi urged them to follow him. “The master bedroom’s free.”

They followed Akaashi upstairs to the master bedroom, where Akaashi and Bokuto slept in.

“The bathroom’s free as well,” Akaashi informed. “We’re preparing food in the backyard when you guys are done.”

“You go on ahead,” Tsukishima said after Akaashi left. “Let me give Yamaguchi’s phone back to him first.”

Kuroo wasn't thinking straight. His emotions were exhumed, uncaged, overflowing and confused. The warmth that Tsukishima enveloped him in was fading. The sound of Yamaguchi's name from Tsukishima's mouth stung him like a forbidden word. He didn't want Tsukishima to go to Yamaguchi, to leave. Kuroo wanted him to stay. He wanted Tsukishima.

Kuroo grabbed onto Tsukishima before he got to the door and pulled him into a deep kiss. Tsukishima’s responded by sliding his hand up Kuroo’s chest, every touch sending waves of desire to course through Kuroo. His heart pounded against his chest to Tsukishima’s hand. Kuroo pinned him against the door, tugged at the edge of Tsukishima’s shirt before sliding his hands up to pull his shirt off, holding his hands above his head, and pressing himself against the heat of Tsukishima’s flesh.

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima gasped as Kuroo kissed down his neck. “We can’t here.”

“Why,” Kuroo hummed as he nibbled Tsukishima’s earlobe.

“It’s not our room,” Tsukishima whispered. “And we’re wet.”

Kuroo licked Tsukishima’s lips and kissed him again, sliding his hands down Tsukishima’s arms to trace his fingers along his spine. “In the shower?”

“No…” Tsukishima answered and cupped Kuroo’s face sternly to stop his kissing. “You’re getting cold; go take a warm shower, Kuroo.”

Kuroo finally disengaged himself from Tsukishima and headed into the bathroom to wash up and change.

When he got out, Tsukishima had already changed and was waiting on the bed. He was wearing a sweater and sweat pants.

“You look like you’re ready for bed,” Kuroo remarked.

“Because I always am,” Tsukishima said before getting up and heading toward the door.

The sentence came with another interpretation that Kuroo had to bite the inside of his mouth to hold back the excitement creeping in his smile.

“Bro, we’ll be playing 3 on 3 against Tanaka, Daichi, and Suga,” Bokuto informed when Kuroo got to the table of food in the backyard.

It wasn’t as cold has Kuroo had expected. The sun still wasn’t in sight, but the rain stopped.

“Isn’t the water cold?” Kuroo asked when Noya crawled out of the pool.

“Oh, the pool’s heated,” Noya responded.

“Nice!”

“It doesn’t seem like the freshmen are going to play though,” Akaashi added as he handed Kuroo a cup of tea.

“Did you ask Tsukki yet?” Bokuto asked Akaashi.

“No, I won’t be playing,” Tsukishima declined as he walked by. “It’s too cold for me.”

“But the pool’s heated,” Bokuto protested.

“This weather is just cold for me,” Tsukishima said and walked off to Yamaguchi.

Kuroo watched as Yamaguchi laughed and smiled in Tsukishima’s presence and almost felt bitter.

“By the way, loser washes dishes,” Bokuto announced.

****************************************

Kuroo shivered at the sudden drop in temperature and finally went inside where everyone else was. In the kitchen Akaashi was washing dishes. Bokuto was hugging him from behind, murmuring softly as he bit on the neckline of Akaashi’s shirt, resisting the urge to bite down on his neck.

He averted his gaze and headed to the living room. His eyes swept the room for Tsukishima, but couldn’t locate him.

“Hey, Shrimpy,” Kuroo asked when Hinata passed by him with a bowl of chips.

Hinata turned to him, eyes wide and glimmering. It was an overwhelming brightness that hurt his eyes.

“Have you seen Tsukki?”

“Yeah, he went to sleep,” Hinata answered.

“Tsukki’s sleeping?” Kuroo asked.

“Yeah,” Hinata nodded. “We got him to play one drinking game with us and then he went to sleep in Yamaguchi’s room.”

 _Right_. Tsukishima was a lightweight. “Ok, thanks.”

Kuroo’s heart almost stopped when he found Yamaguchi leaning over the side of the bed, dipping his head toward Tsukishima. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth when Yamaguchi stopped himself centimeters away from Tsukishima. Biting his bottom lip, he pulled back and instead stroked Tsukishima’s cheek. Kuroo’s fists unclenched, almost walking back when Yamaguchi turned and caught his eyes.

Kuroo waved his hand awkwardly as Yamaguchi made his way toward him. He closed the door and dragged Kuroo outside to the backyard.

They stood silently in the darkness, debating what to say and determining how much each other saw.

Kuroo spoke first. "Why don't you tell him?"

Yamaguchi’s face contorted with pain and frustration when he turned to Kuroo. His eyebrows knitted together, eyes glossy as he fought back the tears and forced the words out of his mouth. “He’s in love with you…”

“Isn’t it…too early…” Kuroo started.

“Don’t say it like that…” Yamaguchi said softly, opening and closing his hands at his side. “You’re the first person he’s ever taken an interest in.” Yamaguchi's fist clenched. "I've never seen him act the way he does when he's with you."

“What about you?”

“Me?” Yamaguchi placed a hand on his chin and contemplated. “I’m like a mountain?”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Yamaguchi smiled and repeated, “I’m like a mountain.” He added, “Always there, in the background.”

Kuroo’s jaw clenched, the words piercing like ice daggers in his chest. Don’t be so hard on yourself. He thought it, but nothing came out of his mouth.

“You know what I like about Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked. "He doesn’t care about what anyone thinks or say, nor does he rely on anyone, or anything,” Yamaguchi’s lips quivered and he turned away from Kuroo. “To me, Tsukki is like a firefly. He can emit his own light.” Yamaguchi chuckled. “But that’s also what’s most frustrating about it.” Yamaguchi stretched his hands toward the distance, groping the intangible darkness. “That light is most beautiful and alive when darkness overtakes the day, and the sky is painted black.”

A flood of too many emotions swarmed out the gaping holes in his chest and caused a lump to form in Kuroo’s throat.

“Did you know there is more than one way to love a person?” Yamaguchi turned to Kuroo, his eyes glimmering proudly and brimming with tears.

Because Kuroo couldn’t find words, he reached out his hand to pat Yamaguchi’s head. The tears he had been holding back finally spilled down his cheeks, and he cried into Kuroo’s chest.

“Thank you,” Kuroo found the words he was searching for. Kuroo and Yamaguchi chose to love their precious friends in the same way. “Because no matter where he goes or how long he’s gone, I know that you will always welcome Tsukki back in your arms, welcome him back home like an unmoving mountain.” The words made Yamaguchi’s fist clenched harder onto Kuroo’s shirt, his body shook as he poured his soul out into the tears. “Thank you for being Tsukki’s mountain.”

The night air was cold and still, but Kuroo stayed there until Yamaguchi’s tears subsided.

“Kuroo-san, I’d like to be left alone,” Yamaguchi finally said. “You can go back inside.”

Kuroo went inside and found Akaashi and Bokuto in the kitchen drinking with Daichi and Yaku. Bokuto beckoned him over.

“You seem out of it, Kuroo,” Bokuto observed. “You okay, bro?”

“It’s because of all your punishments,” Kuroo joked and took a drink from the cup Akaashi offered.

“How long do you think they’ll go on for?” Daichi said, gesturing toward the living room.

Kuroo watched Kenma, Hinata, Lev, and Kageyama play card games in front of the TV.

“Until they pass out,” Kuroo guessed. “By the way, do you have the key to the house?”

“Are you heading back?” Daichi asked as he handed the key to Kuroo.

“Yeah, I’m beat,” Kuroo said and bid them good night.

He took a quick detour upstairs to see if Tsukishima was up, but he wasn’t, so Kuroo left.

****************************************

It was midnight when Kuroo woke up. Tsukishima wasn’t back yet. It seemed no one was back yet. His phone vibrated. It was Daichi.

“Hey Kuroo, seems like the freshmen may be spending the night here. They’re still playing war.”

“Oh, ok…”

“Can you leave the key under the pot so I can get in later?” Daichi asked.

“No problem.”

He placed his phone on the nightstand and slid out of bed.

Kuroo heard voices from Oikawa’s room when got out of the room. He walked quietly over to see who was with Oikawa. The door was slightly cracked open. Kuroo peered through to see Suga and Oikawa sitting at the edge of the bed in the dark. Suga was helping Oikawa unbutton his shirt.

“And remember that time we went stargazing?” Oikawa whispered reminiscently.

“Mhm,” Suga nodded.

“And you kept naming the constellations wrong?” Oikawa continued, laughing softly.

“Yeah,” Suga smiled, taking the last button off.

“And you finally named one correctly…” Oikawa’s voice was starting to shake. “I wanted to be that constellation…”

Oikawa didn’t make sense, but still Suga lifted his hand to wipe the tears from Oikawa’s eyes.

“Where did I go wrong?” Oikawa asked, crying on Suga’s shoulder.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Suga comforted, wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s back. “It’s just that feelings change…” His hands fisted into the back of Oikawa’s shirt and his voice quivered. “My feelings changed.”

Love came in different forms, and in the same way, love came with different durations. The love between them wasn’t about chemistry. It wasn’t about compatibility. Because God knows Oikawa conquered them both. It was simply that feelings change. The raw emotions that melted in their mouth, clawed in their chest, and raged through their veins—they all changed. Because of that, their love couldn’t be forever. And one began to question if what they had were truly chemistry, truly compatibility at all.

“One…” Oikawa managed through his uncontrollable sobbing. “Once…”

“Mm,” Suga consented without needing further words, closing his eyes, tilting his head, willing acceptance.

Oikawa nuzzled Suga’s neck, trailing kisses up his jawline and meeting his lips.

“I love you,” Oikawa whispered, cupping Suga’s face with his hands as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“I know,” Suga’s lashes were wet and he kissed Oikawa, “I loved you too, Tooru.”

Their kiss was slow and deliberate. It was one that demanded to be savored.

Suga traced his hands from Oikawa’s back to his chest.

Kuroo never understood compatibility and chemistry, but what Suga and Oikawa had was probably exactly that. But they passed by each other this time. Maybe just by a page, maybe by a whole chapter. Kuroo couldn’t tell.

Or maybe the gods didn’t will their love. Maybe the gods thought they each had better options. Well, fuck the gods.

“Suga-chan,” Oikawa tugged him closer, fingers threading in his hair.

Kuroo closed the door. He wasn’t so ill-mannered as to watch them. Kuroo wasn’t sure why, but he knew this would be their last time. The one last time they will melt into each other, dissolve the broken pieces of their souls, and salvage a new bond from that relationship.

A broken heart doesn't always have to mean a broken bond.

Kuroo walked downstairs and took the key. He hadn’t meant to go for a jog, but he didn’t feel right to be in the house. The night was cold, especially since he didn’t bring a sweater, but the sky was clearing and a full moon was in sight. It was hard to see the stars with the moon’s overwhelming brightness.

Kuroo came to a sudden stop at the top of the steps when he saw Tsukishima reaching the bottom step.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo called out, his voice coarse from shortness of breath. Tsukishima look up and stopped in his track. Kuroo leaned against the handrail and smiled. ”Do you think I can jump over all the steps?”

“When you take full leaps forward like that, you’re likely to fall and hurt yourself. That’s what idiots do,” Tsukishima responded, mesmerizing Kuroo with the gold glint of his amber eyes. “Tell me Kuroo, are you an idiot?”

Kuroo’s grip tightened on the handrail as he took in the words. He felt his chest go numb. “Can I…be one?”

“On a better day, even if you were one, I’d be able to catch you,” Tsukishima answered as he began walking up the steps. “But in your condition, you won’t even make it to me.”

Kuroo knew that there were no other meanings behind Tsukishima’s words, but still Kuroo read too deep into it. All the strength he had in his legs drained and he lost his grip on the rail.

Tsukishima caught Kuroo into his arms and hugged him. Kuroo melted where Tsukishima touched.

“Here, I’ll hold you,” Tsukishima whispered, tightening his arm around Kuroo’s waist, “until you’re steady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...uh I don't know if the series will finish on Black Moon. I might just end up making a fitting Black Moon chapter, but continue on a bit longer...
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is kinda all over the place ish....because this week was all over the place for me. I was supposed to fit in 2 chapters this week, but transitioning chapters are usually fairly hard for me...and I had to cover more hours at work this week and this guy I know pissed me off so I had so much rage I couldn't write for 3 days.


	6. Rise of the Black Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed Tsukishima was awake too. Eyes still closed, Kuroo noted that his arm was wrapped around Tsukishima’s waist, and his other hand…oh god, his other hand!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter of KuroTsuki for Black Moon Day!!! 10/30 
> 
> And that is really all that there is.
> 
> Do what you will with it.

Kuroo’s heart stuttered as Tsukishima rolled over and straddled him. Wearing a smug grin on his lips, Tsukishima pinned Kuroo’s hands on the pillow and licked a long swathe of his neck, grazing his teeth on the skin near his collarbone and bit the neckline of his shirt.

“Fuck…” Kuroo’s voice was half a moan when Tsukishima ran his hands down Kuroo’s chest and rocked against him. “Tsukki…”

Tsukishima leaned down to kiss Kuroo, threading his fingers in his hair, and drawing him up on his elbows. Kuroo sat up without breaking the kiss and slipped his hands under Tsukishima’s shirt, sliding up the dip of his spine. Tsukishima's body shook under Kuroo’s cold touch. He withdrew from the kiss and moved Kuroo’s hands away from him.

Kuroo’s breath thickened, his body burned with desire when Tsukishima pulled his shirt over his head, his skin a silvery glow under the full moon. Kuroo could feel his heart clawing in his chest to touch the breathtaking beauty mounting him. He reached for Tsukishima's hips, kneading his thighs, tugging him closer.  
Tsukishima placed his hands on Kuroo’s shoulder and licked his ear, gently nibbling the shell as Kuroo slipped his hands down Tsukishima’s sweatpants, inside his briefs and –

“Ah,” Tsukishima gasped, his back arching as his nails dug through Kuroo’s shirt. “Not there, Daichi.”

Kuroo delved his tongue into Tsukishima's mouth, but still the moans came. “Ah, Dai-chi, Daichi-”

Irritation raked in Kuroo’s chest as the repeatedly broken syllables of Daichi’s name dragged him out of his dream. He clicked his tongue. Those bastards fucking shamelessly loud at this time of night.

“Um…Kuroo…”

It seemed Tsukishima was awake too. Eyes still closed, Kuroo noted that his arm was wrapped around Tsukishima’s waist, and his other hand… _oh god_ , his other hand!

Kuroo’s eyes shot open and a “Jesus fucking Christ” tore out of his mouth. He released Tsukishima from his grasp, almost falling off the bed as he retreated in surprise. The back of Tsukishima’s neck and ears were beet red in front of him.

Kuroo’s brain stopped functioning for a moment. His blood was rushing to where they shouldn’t be when he realized that his hand had been under Tsukishima’s shirt, stroking his nipple. And whether that hand had spent any time stroking anywhere else, up or down, Kuroo didn’t want to know.

Kuroo ran his fingers through his hair. For the first time, Kuroo felt the silence between Tsukishima and him awkward. He cleared his throat.

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

“It's ok,” Tsukishima said briefly without turning.

He felt that he should say more, but he was at loss of words. Moreover, Kuroo needed to relieve himself of the straining heat rousing under the spell of his wet dream.

“Kuroo…I…” Tsukishima started. Kuroo heard him shift in bed as he stood up to leave. He could make out the hesitation in his words. “I can help…”

His heart and body raged ‘Yes’, but he knew he shouldn’t.

“Don't worry about it,” Kuroo managed to say, though he was practically murdering himself for declining.

“Would it be no good…?” Tsukishima’s voice sounded disappointed. “Even if...I wanted to…”

He hadn’t meant to dampen Kuroo’s ardor, but he’d done it all the same. Before Kuroo had time to think of an answer, he was kneeling in bed kissing Tsukishima.

Tsukishima’s lips were wet, his mouth hot as they kissed. Oh, how easy it was to melt into him. He kissed Tsukishima deeper, delving his tongue in, exploring his mouth, drinking in his gasps and moans. Tsukishima responded by lifting his hands to Kuroo’s shoulder and running them down to his chest, gripping on his shirt. Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima’s hips and pulled him onto his lap. Sucking on Tsukishima’s bottom lip, Kuroo guided Tsukishima’s hand down his stomach.

Kuroo was lost under Tsukishima’s touch, his thoughts melting before they could form as Tsukishima caressed him, his slender fingers wrapped around him and a groan poured out of his mouth.

He could feel Tsukishima's smile against his lips. "Nice," Tsukishima hummed, his half-lidded eyes flickered gold as he watched Kuroo from under his lashes. He leaned forward, his sensual movements guiding Kuroo back on his elbow.

How long had it been since he'd been touched? How long had it been since he'd melted so much under someone's touch? Kuroo couldn't remember. But, what he'd do to remain under Tsukishima's touch, under his spell.

“More…” Kuroo growled as the heat grew unbearably out of control, simmering in lust. His hands tangled in Tsukishima’s hair and he seared kisses down his jawline, his rationality dissolving each time Tsukishima gasped. His skin was so soft, so smooth, so flawless, and god, he tasted so good.

Tsukishima’s grip tightened when Kuroo bit down on his neck, causing a wave of pleasure to surge through, plunging him over the edge, and Kuroo felt his heart splatter.

He fell onto his back as Tsukishima released him. He watched Tsukishima through half-lidded eyes. Tsukishima’s skin was glowing pink and shimmering silver, his lean arms shaking as he leaned forward to breathe.

Before Tsukishima could get off of Kuroo, his back was on the mattress as Kuroo rolled, caging him underneath his body.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kuroo rasped, moving Tsukishima’s hand from his face to look at the glittering gold in his amber eyes.

Tsukishima didn’t avert from Kuroo’s gaze. “We’re done here, so the bathroom, of course.”

A smile tilted up the corners of Kuroo’s lips. “But, we’re not done.”

Tsukishima squeezed his eyes shut when Kuroo slid his hands down his stomach into his briefs.

“Ah.”

Tsukishima clasped his hands on Kuroo’s. 

“No…”

Kuroo tilted his head in amusement at Tsukishima's action.

“No?” Kuroo asked, tightening his grip as he leaned in to nip Tsukishima’s lips.

“Ah, don’t…” Tsukishima gasped. Kuroo delved his tongue into Tsukishima’s mouth and kissed him, sucking his tongue.

“Hmm..ok,” Kuroo hummed and ran his hands up Tsukishima’s sides instead, making his shirt ride up to the top of his rib cage as he pressed his knees between Tsukishima’s legs.

Kuroo peered at the body beneath him through his lashes, taking note as Tsukishima’s hips tilted against him, counting each time his nails dug into his back, and reveling in the feel of his mouth.

Kuroo’s lips roamed down Tsukishima’s neck. He pulled off Tsukishima’s shirt, interlocking their fingers. His tongue trailed down his chest and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath as he mouthed one of Tsukishima’s nipples.

“No…Kuroo…” Tsukishima’s voice was half a growl, laced with an edgy, needy, coarseness that excited Kuroo. His skin tingled and his heart rattled.

“Your words have no conviction,” Kuroo breathed as he sat up and took in Tsukishima’s breathtaking glow under the full moon. He was so beautiful.

Kuroo leaned over for a kiss, one that Tsukishima returned urgently, bruising and passionate.

“So what do you want?” Kuroo asked and nibbled on Tsukishima’s bottom lip as his hand kneaded his thighs.

A smile tugged at Kuroo’s lips when Tsukishima guided his hand to the waistband of his sweatpants.

Kuroo’s hands found the dip of Tsukishima’s back, and he lifted him up to kiss down his stomach.

Kuroo could see Tsukishima covering his face with his arms as his body tremble under Kuroo's touch. Maybe because he was embarrassed, maybe because he's trying to hide his pleasure, maybe both. Kuroo couldn’t tell, but he wanted to make sure it would be the latter.

“I’ll make you feel good,” Kuroo murmured and bit on the waistband of Tsukishima’s briefs.

He stole a glance outside as he slid Tsukishima’s pants off. Despite the grunts and moans on the other side of the wall, the night was still. And surely, those sounds would be drowned out soon. The air was cold, but Tsukishima’s flesh against his touch was burning. Best of all, the moon was so full and visible, amplifying the glow of Tsukishima. His lust erupted at the sight of the breathtaking beauty lying before him.

Kuroo’s tongue slid across his upper lips. He wanted to devour the moon, strip away the light of the night, and leave nothing but blackness, like the rising of a black moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Black Moon Day! (even though it's in the eastern hemisphere only)
> 
> This chapter is really short, I apologize. But I have excuses! I had to work 4 days this week again. And lord, this chapter was hard to write because I was debating with myself about the how to write it...because you know, it's rated T, so I didn't want to write it with specifics and then it's still singeing on the edge anyways...ugh....
> 
> But, on the bright side, this is not the last chapter. I will probably continue until Akaashi's birthday....in December. Since Yamaguchi's birthday is 11/10 and Kuroo's is 11/17. The story will resume with a storyline next chapter, I promise...not that this chapter isn't part of it.
> 
> Well then, until next time.


	7. Shaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima got off the bed and started packing, leaving Kuroo dumbfounded at his actions. Kuroo could hear his pulse hammering, could feel his blood rushing to his face, burning his cheeks and ears. Oh god, was he blushing right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bits and pieces of DaiSuga and the KenHina begins...

Kuroo could feel Tsukishima’s heat through the thin layer of his shirt when he woke up. The outside brightness was beaming in through the window. It hurt his eyes. He got up to close the blinds.

Tsukishima shifted in bed, leaning on his elbow as he rubbed his eyes and squinted up to look at Kuroo.

“What time is it, Kuroo?” He asked, a dangerously sexy huskiness lacing his voice.

Kuroo swallowed at the tempting sight, and because he couldn’t bring himself to pry his eyes away, he lifted the phone to his chin. “Siri, what time is it?”

“It’s 7:30.”

Tsukishima dropped his head back down on the pillow. “Come wake me up in an hour.”

Kuroo walked over and sat at the edge of the bed next to Tsukishima. None of the bite marks he left on Tsukishima last night were visible under his shirt. He stroked his hair, tracing his slender neck to touch the red marks hidden beneath the neckline.

“Your hand’s cold, Kuroo,” Tsukishima grumbled and took Kuroo’s hand into his before falling asleep again.

Kuroo left the room to wash up. He noticed that Oikawa’s room was empty as he went downstairs.

“Someone had it rough last night,” Kuroo remarked when he spotted Suga in the kitchen getting a drink. There were visible red and bite marks on Suga’s neck. Kuroo didn’t even want to think how many other markings Daichi left throughout Suga’s body.

Suga smacked Kuroo’s back without holding back and smiled. “Good morning to you too, Kuroo.”

Kuroo bit back the pain and forced out a grin. “So between the two, who’s bet--”

“Now, now,” Suga cut Kuroo off. “Don’t think I didn’t hear what happened in your room last night.” Suga’s eyes darkened as his grip tightened threateningly on Kuroo’s shoulders. Who knew he had so much strength in him.

“Don’t worry, we didn’t do it,” Kuroo said without resisting the force of Suga’s grip for the other things he  _did_  do to Tsukishima.

Suga’s grip loosened at Kuroo’s words. “Thanks.” His voice was gentle as he added, “Oikawa and I didn’t…if that’s what you thought…”

“What time did Iwaizumi get there?” Kuroo asked, remembering seeing Iwaizumi’s car when Tsukishima and he returned last night.

“12:20 or so, I think,” Suga said.

That was shortly after he left the house, Kuroo noted. Because Kuroo couldn’t hold back his curiosity, “Would you have gone further if Iwaizumi didn’t get there?”

He watched Suga’s body stiffened at the question. “Honestly, I don’t know…”

Before Suga could say anymore, there were knockings on the door. But Kuroo didn’t need an explanation to know the meaning behind his answer. If Iwaizumi hadn’t shown up, they wouldn’t have been able to stop. Otherwise he wouldn’t have gone into Daichi’s room last night. Otherwise he wouldn’t have allowed all those visible markings. Suga probably didn’t think that he’d be affected by Oikawa’s actions, not especially after he’d been so immune to it all these months.

But Oikawa’s condition changed all of that, and Suga’s feelings were shaken in the overwhelming wake of their memories. The only thing that Kuroo was unclear about was how much Daichi, who had seemed oblivious to the whole situation, really knew. How much did he know and how long had he held back to leave all those marks on Suga without restraint, knowing that it would be visible to everyone on this last day at the beach house.

“Morning!” Hinata, Kageyama, and Lev beamed when Kuroo opened the door. Kenma wasn’t quite up yet. Yaku was trying to keep him from falling forward.

“You brats don’t know when to come home, do you?” Kuroo joked as they came in.

“Ugh, you sound like a dad,” Kenma groaned and went to his room.

“He does, doesn’t he?” Hinata laughed before heading into the kitchen with Lev and Kageyama.

“Yakkun, did they mention when to head out to the beach?” Kuroo asked.

“Akaashi said to pack everything and head out to the beach by noon,” Yaku informed.

Kuroo followed him to the kitchen where the first years all stood mouth agape, their reach missing the plate of food in front of them. Their eyes were glued on Suga’s neck, their cheeks flushed. Kuroo glanced at Suga. He was definitely bothered by it.

“If you guys aren’t going to eat, go pack up,” Yaku said sternly before turning to Suga. “You should go pack up as well.”

“Thanks.” Suga gave a quick nod and left.

“Who do you think--”Lev started, but before he could finish the question, Yaku kicked him.

Yaku had everything under control. Kuroo laughed and left the kitchen to check on Kenma before heading back upstairs to his room.

“I thought you weren’t waking up for another hour,” Kuroo said when he saw Tsukishima sitting up in bed, looking at his phone and finally eating the chocolates Kuroo had bought him.

“Everyone was too loud,” Tsukishima responded as he propped another chocolate into his mouth. Kuroo closed the door and sat at the edge of the bed.

“Isn’t it too early to be eating chocolates?” Kuroo asked.

“It’s never too early to eat chocolates,” Tsukishima stated, glancing up from his phone to meet Kuroo’s eyes.

“Then give me one,” Kuroo joked, opening his mouth.

Because he wasn’t expecting it, his heart stuttered when Tsukishima put his phone down to unwrap a chocolate without any remarks. Tsukishima lifted the chocolate to Kuroo’s mouth, but as he leaned for a bite, Tsukishima pulled it back just slightly out of reach.

“I guess it really is too early in the morning for chocolates.”

Kuroo saw a mischievous grin on Tsukishima’s face. He stopped and bit his bottom lip when he realized that Tsukishima was teasing him.

“Just one’s fine,” Kuroo said and opened his mouth again, keeping his eyes on Tsukishima’s hand.

When Tsukishima pulled the chocolate back again, Kuroo complained, “Are you going to feed me or not?”

“Ok, ok,” Tsukishima laughed and moved a little bit closer to feed him the melting chocolate. Because Kuroo thought he might pull back again, he grabbed onto Tsukishima’s wrist and took the chocolate in his mouth, his tongue slicking over the pad of his forefinger. Tsukishima’s arm flinched in surprise and Kuroo glanced up to see his face flustered at the tiny contact.

“Are you done?” Tsukishima asked when Kuroo didn’t release his hand.

“M-mm.” Kuroo grinned before licking the melted chocolate on Tsukishima’s fingers. He began sucking gently on the sides of Tsukishima’s index and middle finger, sliding his tongue over the tips.

A small gasp slid out from Tsukishima as Kuroo took his fingers into his mouth, flicking the tip of his tongue to Tsukishima’s fingers with before tightening his lips to suck them.

“Kuroo…” Tsukishima’s voice was half a moan that made Kuroo’s skin tingle.

“Hm?” Kuroo hummed without stopping.

“Don’t…do that…”

He caught Tsukishima’s eyes, glassy and unfocused behind his frames. His cheeks were red, lips wet, and his free hand grasping a fistful of the blanket as his toes curled.

“What’s going through your head, Tsukki?” Kuroo murmured, gently gliding the surface of his teeth along Tsukishima’s fingers, trailing them with his tongue. “Not  _last night_  is it?” Kuroo added before taking in the full length of Tsukishima’s fingers in his mouth one last time, swirling and flicking his tongue, and finally sucking as he pulled away.

Tsukishima grabbed the pillow behind him, hitting Kuroo once before blocking his face with it. “I told you to stop.”

“You’re so cute,” Kuroo chuckled, removing the pillow from Tsukishima’s hands and leaning forward to kiss Tsukishima’s forehead.

His face burned feverishly when Kuroo pulled back. “What, were you expecting something else?” Kuroo teased, rendering Tsukishima speechless, his mouth agape.

Kuroo watched Tsukishima’s lips move again, another attempt for a retort, but nothing came out so he answered his phone.

“Hey Kuroo,” Bokuto greeted on the other line. “So it seems like everyone’s still pretty worn out from drinking. And Iwaizumi is taking Oikawa home, along with everyone else who carpooled.”

“Oh, I see,” Kuroo responded before shifting his attention to Tsukishima who seemed to have recovered and was ready to strike back.

“So we’re thinking instead of going to the beach,” Bokuto continued on the line. “Let’s just head out to lunch and leave afterwards.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s fine,” Kuroo said, trying to maintain his calm and cool as Tsukishima pulled the collar of his shirt and kissed his the hinge of his jaw. Shit, what the hell did he just trigger in Tsukishima?

“Are there any places you guys want to go?”

“Um...I-I don’t know…” Kuroo answered breathlessly when Tsukishima pressed his palm against the dip of Kuroo’s stomach, sliding it under his t-shirt, feeling the contours of his abdomen. “I-I’ll…have to ask first…”

“Ok, well just give me a call if you decide on something!”

With a quick “K, I’ll talk to you later”, Kuroo dropped his phone on the bed, watching as Tsukishima’s lips curved into a mischievous grin, reveling in how much his actions had affected Kuroo.

“I take back my words. You’re not cute,” Kuroo said. “You’re fucking sexy.”

“Thanks,” Tsukishima purred and took Kuroo’s breath as he drew him down for a deep kiss, his tongue a sweet chocolate in Kuroo’s mouth. But only a lingering bitterness remained when he withdrew before Kuroo had a chance to respond. “You too.”

Tsukishima got off the bed and started packing, leaving Kuroo dumbfounded. Kuroo could hear his pulse hammering, could feel his blood rushing to his face, burning his cheeks and ears. Was he blushing right now?

“So…not going to the beach?” Tsukishima asked as he zipped his bag and sat back down on the bed.

“No…” Kuroo shook his head. “But…” Kuroo added, a grin gliding up his face as he stood up and eased Tsukishima backward until his back was against the mattress. “That gives us time…” Kuroo leaned over for a kiss but stopped right before their lips touched, ghosting Tsukishima’s parted lips with his breath.

Reaching a hand up to lift Kuroo’s hair from his face so that their eyes meet, Tsukishima whispered, “Last one for today.”

Kuroo delved his tongue, drinking the sweet hums, melting once more into Tsukishima.

**************

"Tsukki, let's hang out today," Kuroo said when Tsukishima answered the phone. Kuroo placed two boxes of chocolates in his basket as he walked down the aisle.

"I can't this week. I’m studying for mid-terms."

"I can help you study," Kuroo insisted, grabbing a few bags of chips.

Tsukishima laughed on the other line. "I don't really need help studying. I just like to study by myself."

Kuroo sighed, placing his basket down and leaning against one of the poles in the aisle. Kuroo bit the inside of his mouth. "I just really want to see you..."

There was silence on the other line. "I know..."

Tsukishima was a difficult person for Kuroo to understand, his feelings, his thoughts, his choices—all of them.

"Then why can't I?"

"You'll be a complete distraction to me,” Tsukishima said. “I won't be able to concentrate."

Kuroo’s heart stalled. Tsukishima was a difficult to understand, but he never ceased to surprise Kuroo. He tried to contain his smile, but Tsukishima’s responses and actions always left the emotions in Kuroo running wild, so much so they’re overflowing. Still, these emotions could only spill to the ground that Kuroo stood on, or disappear in the air because Tsukishima wasn’t there to receive it.

"When are your midterms?" Kuroo asked.

"The next week."

"You won't make an exception today? I'm going to be busy with work next week and midterms the following."

Tsukishima sighed on the other line.

He was like a fairy that would appear and disappear erratically from Kuroo’s life, enchanting Kuroo with his beauty and mysteriousness, leaving Kuroo to chase after fairy dusts in his absence.

"Kuroo…" Tsukishima said as he stood in front of Kuroo.

“Tsu…kki…” Kuroo almost dropped his phone.

"I'm grabbing lunch, you want to jo--"

Before Tsukishima could finish his sentence, Kuroo pulled him for a hug. All those emotions overflowing in Kuroo spilled into Tsukishima. It’s only been a week since the beach trip, but it felt so much longer as he melted into Tsukishima’s warmth.

"Kuroo, we’re at the store…and there’s people around," Tsukishima said, trying to pull away.

"It's okay, it's only a hug," Kuroo said without letting go of Tsukishima.

"Do you hug everyone when you meet up?" Tsukishima asked, resting his hand on Kuroo’s waist.

"If I say yes?" Kuroo said letting go of Tsukishima.

"It doesn’t matter. I was just wondering. Did you eat already? Where do you want to go?"

"No I haven't. Let's grab burgers," Kuroo suggested before going to the register to pay for his things.

As they walked out, their hands brushed against each other. Tsukishima's hand twitched when Kuroo linked his index finger to his, but Kuroo held on.

“It’s just until we get to the restaurant,” Kuroo said softly, smiling when Tsukishima linked his fingers back.

“How many midterms do you have?” Kuroo asked when they got their order and took a seat.

“Three next week,” Tsukishima responded before putting a piece of fries into his mouth. “You?”

“Two this week and one next week,” Kuroo said and took a bite from his burger before adding, “Then my work hours pick up.”

“I see…” Tsukishima muttered and ate another piece of fries. “So…if you don’t mind me asking…how are you…”

Tsukishima didn’t finish his sentence, but Kuroo knew what he was asking about.

“I don’t see him much these days,” Kuroo said, without really answering the question.

Kenma started hanging out with Hinata more since the beach trip. Kuroo didn’t get to see him much because of his work schedule, but that was fine. He needed space away from Kenma to sort out his feelings…no, he needed space to bury them. So to answer Tsukishima’s question, he was moving forward, but the hurt still lingered.

Tsukishima didn’t pursue any further and the subject was dropped.

When they left, the plaza was empty already. The stars and moon were in sight, but all Kuroo could focus on was Tsukishima. He was breathtakingly beautiful in the dark of night as he gazed up at the sky.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo said and held Tsukishima’s hand. "I lied earlier."

Tsukishima turned his gaze to Kuroo, his amber pupils a mesmerizing glow.

"I don't hug everyone I meet up with..." Kuroo kissed him, a soft press of lips that lingered. "But I'd like to hug you every time we meet."

"Me too," Tsukishima said softly, their lips grazing each other, but not quite kissing.

Kuroo dropped his bag to cup Tsukishima’s face for another kiss, a deeper kiss, to pour his feelings into him, to drink in Tsukishima’s responses, to simply melt into each other.

“Good luck on your midterms,” Tsukishima whispered when their lips finally parted.

“You too,” Kuroo said. “Don’t forget to text me.”

With that, they went their own way home.

Kuroo liked being with Tsukishima for a number of reasons. Even when Tsukishima wasn’t there physically with him, a simple text was enough to brighten Kuroo’s day. He made Kuroo feel at ease when they’re together. Kuroo never felt that he had to hold back on his feelings for Tsukishima. Tsukishima was like an angel sent to him.

When Kuroo clocked out from work, it was still raining outside. It had been raining for the past few days. He hoped the next day wouldn’t rain. His phone lit up as he grabbed his jacket. It was Tsukishima’s text with the location of their dinner date tomorrow. It had been about two weeks since they last met up. Just thinking about it made his heart hammered in excitement. He smiled to himself. Well, even if it rained, he’d see Tsukishima and that was fine for him.

The rain had ceased when Kuroo got to the gate of his apartment, but in the darkness, he could make out a familiar figure he hadn’t seen much these days. Kenma was standing outside drenched in rain.

“Kenma, what happened?” Kuroo asked as he opened the gate and dragged Kenma back to their apartment. Kuroo ran inside to grab some towels.

Kenma didn’t say anything. He just stood at the door, almost as though in a daze, his eyes never once looking up to meet Kuroo’s.

“Why didn’t you come inside?” Kuroo asked as he helped dry Kenma’s hair.

Kenma lifted his hand to move Kuroo’s away.

“I just saw Shouyou…” Kenma started and dropped his hand to his side.

“Well, yeah,” Kuroo responded in confusion. “You two meet pretty often weekly.”

“No…I didn’t plan to meet him today,” Kenma said softly. “We didn’t plan on meeting today…”

Kuroo opened his mouth to say something, but he didn’t know what to say, so he waited for Kenma to continue.

“I was taking the shortcut back when I heard arguing. It wasn’t my place to listen in on them so I continued, but I didn’t realize that I had arrived at the end of it.” Kenma paused as he relived the moment, and he bit down on his lip.

“Suddenly, he was there in front of me…Shouyou was there in front of me, on the verge of tears, but, I…” Kenma stared into his open palms. “I didn’t know what to do, Kuro. When he cried,” Kenma‘s voice shook, “I just stood there and watched him pour his soul out…but I didn’t do anything. I couldn’t do anything. I…I didn’t know what to do.”

Then, it just came, drop by drop, cascading from Kenma onto the floor, the tears merged with the rain he had dragged home. Each bead counted felt like bricks falling on Kuroo’s shoulder, breaking down the brittle walls he built around the piece of him that was Kenma’s. And the dusts of his buried emotions smothered him. He couldn’t possibly lift the weight of these bricks on his own.

“I say that I’m in love with him, but is this all it amounted to? I couldn’t even do anything,” Kenma lifted his hands to cover his face as he fell to his knees and cried.

Even though the words had came from Kenma himself before, even though Kuroo knew Kenma was in love with Hinata, his chest still constricted at the sight of Kenma like that before his eyes. Kenma was shedding tears Kuroo had never once seen for Hinata.

Just how far out of reach had Kenma been to him? Just how deep was Kenma in love with Hinata?

“I had seen the scene played in front of me multiple times, had seen it in movies countless times,” Kenma continued, clenching both fists, “but I couldn’t remember what it was that people did. What did the people usually say? It’s okay? I’m here for you? You’ll be all right? He’s not worth it?”

Kenma finally looked up to Kuroo, the gold in his eyes tarnished, and his voice cracked.

“Kuro, what was I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do?”

Kuroo pulled Kenma into his arms without saying anything. He was shaken, he was lost, but Kuroo wasn’t the compass he wanted, wasn’t the compass he needed. Even so, he would comfort him. Comfort him until he finds his compass. Comfort him until he can look up into the sky and follow the stars that lead to the sun that can dry the moist from his eyes and return his pure gold.

“You chase after him,” Kuroo whispered. “And tell him, ‘I’m here’.”

Kuroo’s heart felt heavy. So heavy. After those words left his mouth, all the emotions he had for Kenma drained from his body. Still, he wasn’t empty. Something he couldn’t see was there, caressing him. His heart was in pieces, but the cuts didn’t hurt anymore.

“Kuroo, you okay?” Tsukishima asked as he took a seat across from Kuroo. “Sorry I’m late.” He was slightly out of breath and his face flushed red, probably from rushing to get here.

“No worries, I just got here,” Kuroo lied. He had been waiting for an hour.

“Do you know what you’re going to order?” Tsukishima asked, glancing over the menu.

Kuroo nodded and gulped down his drink as he took in Tsukishima’s beauty. It hadn’t even been long since he last saw Tsukishima, but how his heart ached at the sight of him.

“You didn’t drive, did you Kuroo?” Tsukishima asked, eyeing the empty alcohol beverage in Kuroo’s hand.

Kuroo shook his head dazedly, still overwhelmed by Tsukishima’s presence. Tsukishima was always glowing, the light illuminating in the deepest recesses of Kuroo’s mind, and his voice was an unwritten melody that plucked at Kuroo’s heartstrings.

“Kuroo, you seem out of it. You okay?”

Kuroo’s heart melted from the caress of Tsukishima’s voice. He slid his hand across the table and his lips quivered. “Can I hold your hand?”

Tsukishima held Kuroo’s hand tightly in concern, his warmth permeated Kuroo’s anxiety. “How much have you been drinking?”

Kuroo didn’t answer. How much had he been drinking? He couldn’t remember. He was waiting for Tsukishima to arrive, and then he saw Hinata and Kenma…

“Kuroo, can you hear me? Kuroo?”

Tsukishima’s warmth enveloped Kuroo and he felt himself dissolve. Tsukishima was here. Tsukishima had always been here. Would Tsukishima be able to help him lift the weight that loomed over him?

Oh, what was it that was breaking him? What was it again?

********

“We’re here,” Tsukishima’s voice seeped into Kuroo. “We’re at my place.”

“Tsukki,” Kuroo opened his eyes and glanced up. “Why are we here?”

“You passed out, Kuroo,” Tsukishima explained. “I didn’t know your address.”

“I’m so sorry, Tsukki,” Kuroo apologized and tried to pull away from Tsukishima.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tsukishima said and helped Kuroo inside his room to his bed.

Tsukishima was breathtakingly beautiful. Beautiful and kind. It’s no wonder Yamaguchi’s in love with him. Would it be okay if he took Tsukishima away from Yamaguchi?

“Let me take your coat.”

Kuroo clung to Tsukishima’s shoulder as he took off his coat. “Can we stay like this for a while?”

“What’s on your mind?” Tsukishima asked, wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist for support.

“How beautiful you are,” Kuroo murmured against Tsukishima’s neck.

“You’re so cheesy,” Tsukishima chuckled lightly and tightened his grasp.

“Can I have you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tsukishima pulled back to look at Kuroo’s face.

Kuroo raised his gaze upwards to meet Tsukishima’s, falling into the chasm of his illuminated eyes, losing himself in the golden galaxy.

He leaned over for a long lingering kiss, savoring the sweet taste and softness of Tsukishima’s lips. His eyes slid shut as he drew Tsukishima tightly against him, molding his body to Tsukishima’s.

There it was again, the warm caress in him. Kuroo could see it now, the transparent emotions dripping from the broken pieces that were his heart, and under Tsukishima’s touch, the pieces melted and meld together.

“Can I stay here tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 12.31.2016 I added a bunch of stuff to this chapter because I was really unhappy with the first version. I think it makes more sense now and there's more of a flow.
> 
> \--  
> Took a little longer on this chapter...because I was slacking--got too caught up in One Piece, Haikyuu (Ep 4 and 5 are freaking perfect!), Yuri on Ice, Days, and Ajin this week.
> 
> I think I'm about the 2nd half of the series, so I want to take this time to thank everyone who has subscribed, given kudos, and especially to those who have commented! 
> 
> The comments have made my day and gives me an idea of how readers are taking the story. So thank you to those who have spent your time to comment about the songs you listened to, the feelings you got while reading, what scenes got you, and just your insights.
> 
> And, just out of plain curiosity, what part of Black Moon draws you in the most? My little sister is particularly fond of and drawn to OiSuga's story line.


	8. Expectation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you get me anything for my birthday?” Yamaguchi asked, his red, blood-shot eyes telling Tsukishima that he had drunken way too much.
> 
> “I did,” Tsukishima said and moved Yamaguchi’s damp hair out of his face. His face was flushed pink from the stuffy room. Tsukishima allowed himself a moment to get lost in the stars that were Yamaguchi’s freckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. YamaTsuki/TsukiYama for Yamaguchi's belated birthday.

“Are you feeling better?” Tsukishima asked as he placed Kuroo’s head on his chest, wiping his mouth.

“I’m so sorry, Tsukki,” Kuroo apologized. “We finally get to meet up and I burden you with this. I'm such a mess, I’m pathetic.”

Tsukishima had called Kuroo pathetic on various occasions since they met, because even though he didn’t mean it, the thought crossed his mind. However, that thought didn’t cross his mind tonight. That word wasn’t for Kuroo.

“You’re not pathetic or burdening me,” Tsukishima assured and helped Kuroo undress before guiding him into the bathtub. “I’m doing this because I want to.”

Kuroo wasn’t someone Tsukishima looked up to, nor someone he looked down upon. He wasn’t quite a friend, but much more than an acquaintance. He was simply someone who seeped into Tsukishima’s mind like sleep, like the blackness that engulfs the sky after dusk. But, Kuroo’s blackness wasn’t a color; it was an abyss, a bottomless chasm of dazzling darkness that reached out for Tsukishima, beckoning him toward the blackness so total that he couldn’t be sure he had eyes. That was the problem. He couldn’t be sure of anything, and so he staggered toward the uncharted black before him and fell into that velvet caress.  
Kuroo was just another college university student. Just another person Tsukishima happened to meet. Still, he permeated Tsukishima’s thoughts, rattling the apathy that shackled his heart, slowly stealing his ability to navigate away.

“You’re back,” Tsukishima greeted as he stepped out of the bathroom.

“You’re still up Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, taking off his sweater. “Who’s in bathroom?”

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima responded before commenting, “You’re back earlier than usual today. You didn’t drink much again, did you?”

“Haven’t been feeling like it recently,” Yamaguchi yawned and headed to his room.

“I’ll come get you when Kuroo’s out,” Tsukishima called after Yamaguchi before proceeding back to his room to grab towels for Kuroo.

Yamaguchi was a friend. He was no more or less than that. Still, to Tsukishima, he was an important person. So of course he’d worry that Yamaguchi had been coming back lately since the beach trip. At first, he said he was studying for midterms and would spend all his time over at Hinata and Kageyama’s dorms. There had been a flicker of hope in Tsukishima that maybe Yamaguchi had taken an interest in someone, someone like Yachi-san, who was the main tutor for the brainless duo. When mid-terms were over, Yamaguchi maintained his late nights, occupying himself at kickbacks and parties. None of the nights, Tsukishima were called to pick him up, to take him home. Yamaguchi either somehow found his way home, or stayed the night. Maybe Yamaguchi really did find someone, Tsukishima had thought. If only Tsukishima could believe those words, he’d feel a sense of relief.

Yet, he knew that these were all just excuses he was using to shield himself from the conversation between Yamaguchi and Kuroo, and Yamaguchi’s cool breath that ghosted his lips in that dark room, both of which Tsukishima had decided to bury deep beneath the unintelligible ramblings between Hinata and Kageyama that sometimes taunted him in his sleep.

Tsukishima didn’t blame Yamaguchi. He was just trying to keep a distance between them, just trying to find another method to keep his mind off the problem in his apartment. He was just trying to come to terms with himself, with Tsukishima’s choice. But Yamaguchi’s actions hurt Tsukishima nonetheless. Because they were friends. Even if Tsukishima knew it within himself that they couldn’t become more, or because he knew exactly that, it hurt him. It hurt him to know that he was the one hurting Yamaguchi, who was hurting him. In spite of everything, there was nothing he could do. He could only free that part of him that hoped, and let it hope for Yamaguchi’s happiness.

“Tsukki, what’s your favorite time of day?” Kuroo asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, putting on the shirt Tsukishima handed him.

“Night,” Tsukishima answered as he dried Kuroo’s hair. “Are you sober now?”

Kuroo smiled and pulled one of Tsukishima’s hands down to kiss his palm. “I like night time too.”

That surprised Tsukishima. Not in a bad way. He just didn’t expect it. Like how he didn’t expect Kuroo to kiss him that first night, that second night, that third night. It was a wonder Tsukishima liked nights, but nights were still nights even without Kuroo. He didn’t need nights to make Kuroo, nor did he need Kuroo to make nights. Although it would be nice, he didn’t expect to hear from Kuroo every night, didn’t expect to see him every day. Tsukishima knew better than to have any expectations, no less high expectations because they were just a one-way ticket to resentment.

“I feel so grateful to have met you, Tsukki.” Kuroo’s voice was soft as he lifted his hand up to Tsukishima’s face, thumbing the top of his cheek and down the side.

Yet, there were those few occasions when he chanced a gaze long enough in Kuroo’s eyes that for perhaps some split seconds, those thoughts were suspended.

“You don’t say,” Tsukishima whispered into Kuroo’s hand.

Tsukishima wished Kuroo’s eyes were simply light brown, but a color of _just_ brown meant dismissing the honey-like gleam, or the sunlight burn, or whiskey intoxication that Kuroo’s eyes had. When he drank all the sweet, burning drug that were Kuroo’s eyes, he’d see that deeper layer where a ring of gold hung in his iris. A ring of gold that even Tsukishima’s tamed greed couldn’t possibly resist.

“Mmm,” Kuroo hummed and pulled Tsukishima down to sit next to him. “Thank you, Tsukki.”

Still, even if that light brown meant just a little more than others to Tsukishima, the fact remained that Kuroo’s eyes were light brown. That was how Tsukishima kept his expectations in check.

“You’re welcome.” Tsukishima moved Kuroo’s hair from his covering his eyes.

“What are you thinking of right now?” Kuroo asked, his eyes moving to Tsukishima’s lips.

Tsukishima’s heart skipped a beat, a double-beat, and then halted. That was a clash of surprise and expectation.

“Nothing,” he answered, still caressing Kuroo’s hair.

There were times like these too. The occurrences spiking unreasonably more than Tsukishima had calculated since he met Kuroo.

Kuroo’s kisses often evicted Tsukishima’s mind of any thoughts. All that they ever left were instincts. And desire. And lust. Tsukishima’s mind would become just a black void absent of the chains and everything they were made to hold down. Tsukishima was free in the velvet caress that was Kuroo. Maybe that was why he was so drawn to him.

\----------------

When Tsukishima woke up, Yamaguchi was already gone. He left a note in the kitchen saying that Shimada was taking him out to lunch for his birthday and that later that night, Yachi and everyone else would be throwing a party to celebrate at Daichi’s place.

 _That’s fine, do what you want._ Tsukishima wished those were the words he could say and believe, but how could he possibly. It was Yamaguchi’s birthday, yet all Yamaguchi seemed to suggest was for Tsukishima to keep his distance.

“Tsukki, you okay?” Kuroo asked, running his hand through his hair with one hand, while the other was scratching his stomach.

Usually Tsukishima would lie through his teeth to move on to another topic that he could handle better, but today, he wanted to dwell on it. “No.”

“What happened?”

“Yamaguchi’s been avoiding me.” Tsukishima started, “It’s his birthday today, but he’s going to be out all day.”

He sounded clingy, but that wasn’t exactly what it was, so he added, “I mean, I don’t mind. He has a life, after all…it’s just that, it kind of…hurts.”

There the word was. Hurt.

“Well, did you tell him?”

Tsukishima shook his head. Kuroo didn’t ask why. Maybe because they both knew that Tsukishima would put Yamaguchi in a very awkward situation, and that just wasn’t how things worked between them.

“So, what did you get him?” Kuroo asked, trying to change the atmosphere slightly.

“I don’t think it matters what I got him. It’s not what he really wants.”

“Well, do you know what he _really_ wants?”

Tsukishima nodded, remembering that conversation he had with Yamaguchi some nights ago.

 

_“Yamaguchi, what do you want for your birthday?”_

_“Hm…I think anything’s fine. I’m fine with anything you give me, Tsukki.”_

_“You’re overcomplicating things for me.”_

_“Ah, well then…get me something that only Tsukki can give me.”_

 

That was pretty much the same thing. Of course it came with a little more depth though. If Tsukishima were to consider Yamaguchi’s feelings as well, the things that only Tsukishima could give him were limited. Yamaguchi wasn’t materialistic, Tsukishima knew. Still, he wished Yamaguchi was.

“So can you give him what he wants?”

“No, not really,” Tsukishima answered.

“Is it too expensive?”

For a brief moment, Tsukishima considered pricing himself and a grin tugged at his lips.

“It’s priceless,” Tsukishima hinted, dismissing his thoughts.

To Tsukishima’s relief, Kuroo may be clumsy, but he was sharp. The conversation was dropped.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Kuroo assured.

See? This is what expectations lead to. But what was he expecting from Kuroo? To help? No. He just wanted Kuroo to show at least a bit of his emotions.

“Let’s finish up our date yesterday, Tsukki,” Kuroo suggested, changing the subject.

“I wouldn’t call it a date, though,” Tsukishima taunted.

Kuroo grazed his fingers against Tsukishima’s, drawing circles on his palm until Tsukishima laced his fingers with Kuroo’s.

“You don’t like it, Tsukki?”

“It tickles.”

“Can we go on a date today?”

“As long as you don’t start breaking down in public again.” The words came out a little more serious and bitter than Tsukishima intended. He wanted to add a laugh after to lighten the mood, but couldn’t. He bit the inside of his mouth to swallow back the emotions that seeped through the cracks of his apathy and clawed their way up to cling in his throat.

“I won’t,” Kuroo said softly. He lifted Tsukishima’s glasses and kissed his eyelid. “We can go buy a cake for Yamaguchi too.”

Tsukishima knew that butterflies didn’t really exist in people’s stomachs. It was just a kiss. Just the pressing of lips to skin. And yet, he’d believe that real butterflies were actually in him, fluttering about, brushing their delicate wings against the walls of his stomach.  
He was a fast learner, he excelled at many things. His archive of experiences was limited, it couldn’t be considered an archive, but he never needed to experience anything or observe someone else’s twice to know he shouldn’t do it again. Yet, that was all it took for Tsukishima to have expectations again.

\------------------

“Yamaguchi, I thought you were going to stop overdoing it with the drinking,” Tsukishima said when he found Yamaguchi slumped on the couch.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi tried to stand up, but his legs were no longer in his control. “I thought you weren't coming?”

“I never said I wasn’t coming,” Tsukishima said and took a seat next to Yamaguchi. “Yachi-san called to inform me that I may be needed to take you home.”

Yamaguchi crawled over to lay his head on Tsukishima’s lap. At times like these, it was easy to blame the alcohol. Tsukishima had often done so when Yamaguchi was drunk. He was the touchy-feely drunk. Tsukishima took a gulp from the can Hinata handed to him so he could join in blaming the alcohol as he resisted the attention on Yamaguchi’s hands and where they wandered up his side. Instead, he watched Hinata linked his pinky with Kenma's as they walked around. So that was why Kuroo was such a mess.

“Tsukki, you're warm,” Yamaguchi mumbled, his hand fumbling up Tsukishima’s chest.

“Stop it, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima scolded and grabbed Yamaguchi’s hands.

“Did you get me anything for my birthday?” Yamaguchi asked, his red, bloodshot eyes telling Tsukishima that he had drunken way too much.

“I did,” Tsukishima said and moved Yamaguchi’s damp hair out of his face. His face was flushed pink from the stuffy room. Tsukishima allowed himself a moment to get lost in the stars that were Yamaguchi’s freckles.

“Where is it?”

“With me,” Tsukishima answered.

“Can I get it now?” Yamaguchi asked excitedly.

“Let’s go to less crowded place first,” Tsukishima said and guided Yamaguchi off the sofa.

Tsukishima snuck pass Kuroo, who was talking with Sugawara and Daichi. He noted Daichi’s arm around Sugawara’s waist. Well, that _night_ did happen after all, Tsukishima reminded himself.

His eyes swept the room and found Oikawa and Iwaizumi calmly chatting at the kitchen counter. Nothing happened for them, or so he thought, missing the subtle contact of fingers from his angle.

They passed a room and he had to smack Yamaguchi’s arm to keep the childish grin off his face. They were at it again. But, when were Akaashi and Bokuto ever not? Since meeting them, Tsukishima had never once not hear them.

Tsukishima veered Yamaguchi into the empty room and they stood silently in the dark.

Yamaguchi was a friend. He was no more than that, no less.

“Here,” Tsukishima held a bag toward Yamaguchi.

If Tsukishima were to harbor any feelings at all for Yamaguchi, they should have bloomed by now. If not bloomed, at least rooted. But, Yamaguchi was a friend.

“Thank you, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi blubbered, the tears rolling down his cheeks as though he never expected Tsukishima to give him anything, as though Tsukishima had never given him anything before.

“Take it,” Tsukishima urged when Yamaguchi just stood there watching the gift hang in his hand.

He was probably a dear friend Tsukishima couldn't bear to lose.

“Can I open it here?” Yamaguchi asked, finally reaching his hands toward the bag.

Even if Yamaguchi had feelings for him. They would remain friends.

“Yeah.” Tsukishima nodded and released the gift into Yamaguchi’s hands.

Tsukishima didn't want to tip the balance they settled on, didn't want to give Yamaguchi any false hope. Because doing it once, meant making exceptions. Tsukishima knew that it would be hard to oppose exceptions for Yamaguchi. But that's not the kind of relationship he wanted between them.

Yamaguchi was a friend.

“I—uhnn,” Yamaguchi was at loss of words when he unwrapped the present. The tears cascaded down his cheeks, washing over the constellation of freckles.

Just a friend.

“T-thank…you, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi continued, reaching for his keys.

His hands were shaking so visibly. Tsukishima didn’t realize that a dinosaur and a mountain key-chain would make Yamaguchi tremble so. He reached his hands to help Yamaguchi put the new keychain with his keys before pulling Yamaguchi in for a hug.

“Happy Birthday Yamaguchi.”

-

-

-

-

-

And that really should have ended the night for Yamaguchi, but before Tsukishima had the chance to notice, Kuroo was already there.

“What are you two doing in this empty room by yourself?” Kuroo teased, though Tsukishima could have sworn there was a trace of bitterness swirling his tone.

“I was just giving Yamaguchi his birthday present,” Tsukishima said.

Still crying, Yamaguchi nodded in agreement.

“I didn't know it was your birthday, Yamaguchi,” Kuroo lied. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at Kuroo. “I would've gotten you something. Well, here," Kuroo cupped his hands on Yamaguchi's cheeks and pressed his lips to his. “Happy Birthday!”

Kuroo's initiation left both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi dumbfounded. That was probably, no most definitely, possibly Yamaguchi’s first kiss, Tsukishima noted before the cold shackles around his heart rattled and stung him. Because that kiss came from Kuroo.

If it had been any other person besides Yamaguchi, Tsukishima couldn’t even began to think about what overbearing emotion would break the shackles. There were a lot of words in this world, but he knew that even if he spent all of them, he wouldn’t be able to properly translate the feeling.

However, it was just Yamaguchi. The two words he’d use would be bitter relief.  
Tsukishima started laughing away the thoughts, and replacing it with Kuroo’s. That was Kuroo's challenge, his suggestion, his okay.

Kuroo slit a small opening for Tsukishima to use, to grant Yamaguchi’s wish, to show his gratitude for Yamaguchi. But it had to be done quickly, before Kuroo’s spell is broken, before Yamaguchi had time to think, before Yamaguchi had time to respond.

When bending rules, it was easy to use alcohol as an excuse. The alcohol had everyone drugged up, evicted some of their sanity, enhanced those feelings that were often dormant or hibernating.

It would be just once.

Kuroo had crafted the perfect moment that met with all Tsukishima’s conditions, so divinely well that Tsukishima would have to make an exception.

Just this once.

And he did. Tsukishima grazed his lips against Yamaguchi's, light enough to be an accident, but with enough pressure to be mistaken as a kiss when the small contact lingered.

“I'm just...taking back Kuroo's...” Tsukishima muttered and cast his lashes down, darting Kuroo’s eyes.

Yamaguchi’s face reddened unreasonably. It made Tsukishima think of a strawberry. A sweet redness that Tsukishima wanted in his life always.

Yamaguchi’s body slumped forward, and Tsukishima caught him in his arms.

“He’s out like a light,” Kuroo commented. “And,” he heaved as he took Yamaguchi from Tsukishima, “it seems like I’m not the only one who gets your special treatment.”

“Are _you_ playing jealous now?” Tsukishima retorted.

“Yes.” Kuroo quickly pecked Tsukishima’s lips before carrying Yamaguchi out of the room.

\---------

“I’m sorry Tsukki!” was the first thing that blurted out from Yamaguchi’s mouth when Tsukishima saw him in the kitchen.

Tsukishima doesn’t respond though. He just looked at Yamaguchi, searching his thoughts for what Yamaguchi could be possibly apologizing for.

When Tsukishima doesn’t say anything, Yamaguchi announced, “I had this weird dream last night, Tsukki.”

Oh, did he drink so much he thought it a dream? No, it was so beyond reality, it only made sense for the occurrences last night to be a dream.

“I don’t know why, but Kuroo kissed me…” Yamaguchi almost whispered, his voice hesitant as though it would bother Tsukishima, even if that kiss were from a dream. Of course Tsukishima knew it was reality, but deemed it an unnecessary correction.

“So? Was that it?”

“And then…and then…” Tsukishima studied Yamaguchi’s face flushing as the ‘dream’ revealed itself to him.

“Yamaguchi, you’re turning unnecessarily red,” Tsukishima smirked, that other side of him that was usually dormant in Yamaguchi’s presence surfacing. “What, did you dream that I kissed you too?”

Yamaguchi’s whole body turned red, his face flustered, and his hands fluttered in the air feebly to deny the occurrence, to deny the craving.

“Well, it’s just a dream. Don’t mind it too much. What happens in your head isn’t something to apologize for,” Tsukishima said, stitching the slit of last night closed with his words. “Just know that no matter what, I will always be your friend.”

Tsukishima walked over to Yamaguchi and ruffled Yamaguchi’s hair, a gesture he so rarely does that Yamaguchi would get sentimental whenever done.

“Go wash up, I bought some fries,” Tsukishima said before heading to his room.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi called after him. “I-I’ll always be your friend too! And…”

Tsukishima turned to face Yamaguchi, tracing the constellation of freckles before meeting his eyes.

“If it’s Kuroo, I’m happy for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a long chapter for taking longer than usual on a chapter...though 10 days is considered fast, I'd say.  
> And yes, omg indeed, it's through Tsukki's perspective. Didn't see that one coming, did you? I'm just kidding, I don't know. But I keep seeing spoilers on tumblr on the 200s chapters for HQ and I really really really really really want to read it, but there's only 4 more eps to go for season 3 too so I'll just wait. 
> 
> Anyways, last week was kinda all over the place at the beginning of the week, so my brain kinda just shut down for the rest of the week. 
> 
> Um..., I hope I get the next chapter out by Kuroo's birthday...which is tomorrow in Japan time and other parts of the world, but say that I lived in the U.S, hm...I think I have till Thursday.


	9. Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Damn right you are,” Tsukishima grumbled, taking Kuroo’s hand. “You’re the fucking devil.”
> 
> Kuroo laughed and pulled Tsukishima into a hug. “And you’re my fallen angel. Get used to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of IwaOi and then just drown yourself in KuroTsuki...because this is supposed to be Kuroo's Birthday chapter. I mean, it is...ish...

“If you’re gonna get all worked up over it, why did you even let him do it?” Oikawa asked when he took a seat in the booth, cradling a bowl of soup between his fingers as he blew.

“See?” Kuroo placed his chopsticks down as he hissed at Iwaizumi. “This is why I told you to come _alone_.”

“I _did_ come alone,” Iwaizumi corrected, spooning a mouthful of Agedashi tofu. “He _followed_.”

“Besides, his friend doesn’t even remember it, right?” Oikawa continued, dismissing Kuroo and Iwaizumi’s side argument.

“Again, Iwaizumi, see?” Kuroo repeated. “He doesn’t understand me.”

Iwaizumi sighed, massaging his forehead as he tipped his head back against the wall of the booth.

“So…have you guys…” Oikawa licked the soup off his spoon, “done it?”

Kuroo turned to Iwaizumi. “I know you’ll punch me if I punch him, so can you punch him please?”

“You guys are being ridiculous,” Iwaizumi grumbled in irritation, dropping his spoon in his bowl to gulp down his beer.

“From your answer, I’m taking that as a no,” Oikawa said, his voice airy and light, and he took a small bite of his soup before blowing it again.

“We’ve done _that_ much…” Kuroo responded before mumbling, “just not all the way.”

Oikawa nearly choked on his soup. “How can you just stop half way?”

“It’ll be his first…I don’t want to rush him…or anything,” Kuroo admitted. “But after Yamaguchi’s birthday…I don’t know…it’s gotten more difficult.”

“Isn’t it because your birthday’s coming up?” Oikawa reached for his drink. “You also want a birthday present ‘only Tsuk--”

“When is it anyways?” Iwaizumi asked, cutting Oikawa off.

“Tomorrow, right?” Oikawa said. “That’s why he’s consulting us what to do.”

“That’s not—I know what to do,” Kuroo scoffed. “You weren’t even invited here in the first place.”

“Well, I’m sure he wants to do it, whether or not it’s your birthday,” Oikawa said, ignoring Kuroo’s comment. “If you’re too overly cautious, someone else really might rush him,” Oikawa said and placed his cup down, his eyes wandering outside. “Oh? Is that Akaashi and your _not_ boyfriend?”

Kuroo whipped his attention to the darkening night outside and spotted Tsukishima walking with Akaashi. Tsukishima was laughing at something Akaashi said as they passed by.

Although he knew Akaashi and Tsukishima became acquainted from the beach trip, and Akaashi has Bokuto, and Kuroo had met with Tsukishima for lunch or dinner every day since Yamaguchi’s birthday, that scene didn’t sit well with him. Especially with Oikawa’s words fogging up his mind.

“Mmm, is that jealousy I smell?” Oikawa goaded. “Maybe he might be getting some from Akaashi.”

Oikawa’s words raked against Kuroo’s chest, injecting him with irritation and bitterness.

“Don’t push it, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi warned.

“Then again, why are you getting jealous?” Oikawa took a bite from his bread and slouched against the cushion of the booth. “From what I heard, you two aren’t even official.”

The words stung and lodged themselves in Kuroo’s throat. He coughed the words back out in retort, “So you two are?”

This time it was Iwaizumi’s turn to cough. Oikawa gravitated back up, tipped his chin, and his lips twitched into a smirk.

“And if we are?”

Oikawa’s words not only stunned Kuroo, but Iwaizumi as well. It was a good thing that Iwaizumi had finished drinking because Kuroo was sure that would have been hard to swallow.

“Prove it.” Kuroo meant to say it more as a challenge, but it came out as a strangled plea for clarity.

Before Kuroo had time to react, two things happened. Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi to him for a kiss, and--

“Wah~ Iwa-chan is so mean!” Oikawa cried out, cupping his hands on his bruising cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi apologized immediately. “I wasn’t…mentally prepared for this…”

“To think that you declared your love for me, saying that you’d pluck the stars to--”

Iwaizumi covered Oikawa’s mouth. “I never said such things.”

Kuroo could tell that Iwaizumi was trying to maintain his cool, but his whole face was burning red. What happened between them happened too fast that Kuroo couldn’t quite catch if their lips met, but Iwaizumi was biting back that smile so Kuroo could only believe so. Because that smile hadn’t surfaced since…how long had it been since he last saw that smile? When they first met, probably. When Suga hadn’t entered the picture yet.

Kuroo cleared his throat loudly to stop the two from quarrelling in front of him. “Ok, I get that you two have something going on, but,” Kuroo paused and pushed them apart, “please remember that you are at a restaurant and this was originally about me.”

“Yeah, but I mean, you already know what the problem is,” Oikawa said bluntly. “Not like we can do anything.”

What the hell was up with the bastard, Kuroo thought but didn’t say anything back. It was true that there was nothing they could do to help. Maybe what Oikawa said was true. Maybe he was just too overly cautious. And if he wanted more, if he wanted all of Tsukishima, if he wanted Tsukishima exclusively, wasn’t it about time he asked Tsukishima?

“Well, continue to sulk as you please, but we have to head out,” Oikawa said as he stood up. “Come on, Iwa-chan.”

With that, Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi away and as Oikawa suggested, Kuroo continued to sulk.

Kuroo had been too confused to do anything, too lost to make the right turns. Even if he was just a little unsteady right now, it was time to pick up the pieces. Tsukishima shouldn’t have to take the cuts trying to piece Kuroo back.

“Have you eaten here before?”

Kuroo’s ears perked at the sound of Tsukishima’s voice. He wanted to turn and check but before he did, he could hear them walking toward his booth.

“Tsukishima, let’s sit here,” Akaashi said and they took a seat behind Kuroo’s booth.

“Thanks for all you’ve done to help me,” Tsukishima said, the closeness of his voice making it clear that he sat on the side closer to Kuroo.

“So, have you decided when and where you are going to give Kuroo his birthday present?” Akaashi asked.

“At the party tomorrow…?” Tsukishima responded, a little unsure of himself.

“Not that present,” Akaashi said, amusement coating his voice. “I’m talking about the one you asked about. I even helped you practice, you know.”

Kuroo pressed his back against the booth, his curiosity utterly piqued by Akaashi’s suggestive words and Tsukishima’s silence.

“Please don’t…” Tsukishima’s voice was low, and Kuroo couldn’t see but he was almost too sure that Tsukishima was blushing. “…talk about such things in public…”

Akaashi laughed a little before changing the topic.

“So on a more serious note, Tsukishima, are you going to ask him?”

“No,” Tsukishima responded.

“Why not?”

“We’re practically strangers.” Kuroo thought Tsukishima probably had his fingers steepled in his lap.

“You wouldn’t go that extra mile if he was just a stranger,” Akaashi observed. “There is something going on between you two. It’s just up to you two whether or not that something becomes a relationship.”

“I don’t even know what it means to be in a relationship,” Tsukishima said. “Besides, he still has feelings for Kozume.”

The words scalded Kuroo’s heart and hurt smothered him. Was that how Tsukishima saw them? Had he been so caught up in letting Kenma go that he didn’t realize that the wall he built also pushed Tsukishima out?

“You don’t know that,” Akaashi coaxed gently. “Aren’t you coming to me because you’re expecting something between you two, because you want to go further with Kuroo?”

“I’m not really expecting anything…” Tsukishima responded, but even Kuroo could tell that was a lie. “It’s only been 3 weeks since the beach trip,” Tsukishima continued, trying to support his statement. “He still needs his time and space.”

“I get that you’re giving him time, but I mean, what if he never lets go of Kozume?”

Akaashi’s question put Kuroo on guard and he inched to the edge of his seat, his anxiety rattling. What if, indeed. Kuroo had pondered that question himself. When he did, those words had cut him, choked him, and crippled him. He’d bleed, wheezed, and disabled his love for Kenma. But when he thought he’d finally die from the pain and grief, he found himself alive in Tsukishima’s arms, drinking, breathing, and healing.

“That…I…it’s his choice…” Tsukishima’s voice was shaking, a tremor Kuroo was all too familiar with.

Kuroo’s clenched his fists in his lap. What had he been doing all this time with Tsukishima? When his love seized up, Tsukishima gave his hand, gave enough, gave it all to break Kuroo’s falls, to stitch the cuts, to seal the holes, to hold him until he was steady. Tsukishima was always there, pouring himself in places Kuroo felt empty.

“Even if Kozume starts to get intimate with him?” Akaashi pushed.

Kuroo’s heart stilled when the words failed to render intimacy in his head, something he thought should have happened naturally if he was still in love with Kenma. If Kuroo needed space and time, he knew that this would be the extent of it.

“E-even so,” Tsukishima hesitated. “I’ll…support it…”

“Don’t lie to yourself. You’re painfully in love with him, aren’t you?”

When Tsukishima didn’t answer, Kuroo got out from his booth to find Tsukishima looking at Akaashi, his knuckles white from clutching his cup too tightly.

Tsukishima’s lips quivered and the red gushed across his face. And maybe because he couldn’t deny the feelings, the tears came, clinging desperately at the corner of his eyes to not fall. When he couldn’t hold the tears anymore, he swept his lashes down and the beads cascaded into a stream down his cheeks.

“Tsukishima…” Akaashi said softly as he reached over to Tsukishima, trying to wipe the tears he caused.

Tsukishima turned stubbornly away toward the window, biting his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut, before lifting his own hands to press against the wet lashes.

Akaashi glanced up to Kuroo, his expression apologetic, but he wasn’t taking all the blame for those tears. Kuroo nodded and Akaashi left the booth. Kuroo took a seat beside Tsukishima and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Tsukki?”

Tsukishima’s body froze and he opened his eyes to meet Kuroo’s through the window’s reflection. The tears that seemed to have subsided now poured like a broken dam. But you know, Kuroo had hands and shoulders. It was his turn to contain all those tears. Kuroo pulled Tsukishima to him, held the hands that resisted until they gave in, shouldered the tears until they dried, absorbed the hate until Tsukishima loved again. And god, he knew how to love in the subtlest ways.

Tsukishima’s hands ran up Kuroo’s back, drawing circles as he rested against Kuroo’s chest, listening to the calm beating of his heart.

“Are you done?” Kuroo whispered as he kissed Tsukishima’s head.

“How long were you here?” Tsukishima mumbled into Kuroo’s chest.

“Hm…” Kuroo pretended to think. “Since the beginning.”

Tsukishima’s body stiffened in Kuroo’s arms.

“What, are you embarrassed?” Kuroo teased. “Come on, look at me.”

Kuroo tried to pull away to look at Tsukishima, but he held on.

“Well, it’s ok, I don’t mind holding you like this,” Kuroo said. “We’re boyfriends anyways, so no one can judge, right?”

Without answering, Tsukishima’s hands fisted Kuroo’s shirt, his whole body trembling, crumbling into Kuroo’s. He knew Tsukishima was biting down on those lips to contain all the sentiment swelling in his heart, letting them leak from his eyes again. He knew those knuckles were white again. When he would meet Tsukishima’s eyes again, he knew the golden galaxy would answer, because Tsukishima was very subtle when he loved.

“You don’t have to hold on so tightly,” Kuroo chuckled. “I’m yours to keep. It’s not a dream,” he whispered. “So look at me?”

Tsukishima finally looked up to Kuroo, his eyes swelling with tears.

  
“You’re fucking cheesy,” Tsukishima mumbled, attempting to sound irritated but Kuroo could see his smile all too well. A smile that he’d sell his soul just to keep it on Tsukishima’s face.

That moment, Kuroo fell in love with Tsukishima Kei.

“So, can I have you?”

“Tonight, maybe,” Tsukishima said and kissed him.

“Right here?” Kuroo murmured in between parted lips.

“Course not.” Tsukishima pulled away from the kiss.

“Then,” Kuroo heaved as he stood up, “my place?”

He held out his hand toward Tsukishima, studying as his lashes swept down, his ears and cheeks flushed red, and his hand twitched at his side.

Kuroo chuckled. “No time for the shy act, Tsukki,” he said leaning forward, tilting his head to try and catch Tsukishima’s eyes. “Life is short. As they say, you only live once,” Kuroo continued, the words causing Tsukishima to look at him. “And by that, I really mean you.” Kuroo winked. “I’m immortal.“

“Damn right you are,” Tsukishima grumbled, taking Kuroo’s hand. “You’re the fucking devil.”

Kuroo laughed and pulled Tsukishima into a hug. “And you’re my fallen angel. Get used to it.”

Tsukishima’s lips curved with undeniable happiness as they walked home.

The night sky glimmered a sea of scattered galaxies and dazzling constellations, vying for attention in their subtle, silent, yet sometimes brilliantly shining way.

Kuroo had thought he’d drown in the sky that night, and maybe he did until Tsukishima dipped his head down between Kuroo’s knees. Then, Kuroo was lost. Lost against the swell of Tsukishima’s bottom lips, drugged by the wetness of his tongue, and dissolved inside his mouth. Kuroo felt his thoughts melting under the burning touches of Tsukishima.

Kuroo’s head tipped back and his fingers dug into Tsukishima’s scalp. His stomach knotted with want and his blood boiled with lust until his heart erupted from the caress of Tsukishima’s mouth.

  
But he couldn’t shake the greed in his veins, not tonight. He couldn’t stop thinking about stripping Tsukishima bare and drugging him with desire.

He rolled over Tsukishima on the bed, pulling his shirt over his head, laving Tsukishima’s skin with his tongue, the smooth, languid movements down his chest making him moan softly and arching his back.

“You’ve…done this before?” Tsukishima managed between short breaths when Kuroo took off his shirt, the contact of their flesh blazing.

“Curious?” Kuroo asked, lifting Tsukishima’s hips against him, and he leaned over to lick the swathe of Tsukishima’s collarbone before drawing him up with a kiss.

“Well,” Tsukishima’s voice hitched a little, his shoulders shuddered against Kuroo’s when his hands kneaded up Tsukishima's thighs. “You seem to know what you’re doing.”

Kuroo hummed into Tsukishima’s mouth. “A couple of times.”

Tsukishima pulled away from the kiss to nibble on the shell of Kuroo’s ear. “Was it…with Kenma?”

“That’s specific,” Kuroo breathed, working his hands down Tsukishima’s briefs. “Jealous?”

“Not particularly. Just…” Tsukishima gasped when Kuroo curled his fingers in him, “throwing out names.”

“No, I’ve never done it with him.” Kuroo found Tsukishima’s lips again. He delved his tongue in, swallowing the gasps and moans his hands were forcing out of Tsukishima.

Kuroo lowered Tsukishima back on the mattress without breaking their kiss. His breath was hot and humid against him, his fingers pressed in against Kuroo’s shoulders when he rolled his hips upwards, and Kuroo seared kisses down his neck to mouth his nipple, his tongue moving in slow, deliberate circles. Tsukishima shuddered and let out a rasped moan when Kuroo gripped him, his heart splattering.

Kuroo’s heart stalled at the sight of Tsukishima, chest heaving deeply, his eyes glassy and unfocused.

“Kuroo…” Tsukishima breathed and pointed to the bag on Kuroo’s drawer. Kuroo reached into the bag, too distracted to notice Bokuto’s cheering notes as he tore the aluminum and opened the bottle.

Tsukishima smiled and lifted his hands to wrap around Kuroo’s neck, willing acceptance and Kuroo melded into him.

“Happy birthday” was the last thing Kuroo heard from Tsukishima before everything became drowned with grunts, moans, gasps, and the broken syllables of names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is like border-lining mature.
> 
> Oh well, the story's going to end anyways. Like 2 chapters. And don't believe me if I give you a date, because this chapter was supposed to be publish 5 days ago? That's how a lot of writers are. Don't trust us with dates.
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked this chapter...
> 
> Next chapter is actually kind of like a free chapter (?)... before Akaashi's birthday...so if there's anything you need cleared or you want to know or something, now is the time to voice it out...because it could be covered...maybe...I don't know...
> 
> Besides that, it's going to be Thanksgivings on Thursday, so as I used to practice in grade school and occasionally when I feel grateful, I'd like to take this time to thank all those who have taken the time to read, to give kudos, to bookmark, to leave comments. I'm truly grateful to you all.


	10. Kuroo's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was so happy he could die, but he knew that wasn't how humans work. Once you tasted happiness, you'll become obsessed with it, and it'll be all that you strive for—more happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!! Here's another KuroTsuki chapter...before the final chapter.  
> Also, I added some stuff (like 1000 words) to chapter 7, if you want, definitely go check it out.

Tsukishima woke up to Kuroo’s kiss. Woke up in Kuroo’s bed. Woke up in Kuroo’s shirt. Tsukishima wouldn’t mind waking up to mornings like this every day.

“You’re up already?” Tsukishima asked when he realized Kuroo was dressing up. “It’s only 9.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo responded disappointingly. “I have to work.”

“Even though it’s your birthday?” Tsukishima asked, rubbing the weary from his eyes.

“That’s what I said. I even requested this day off,” Kuroo ranted as he put a tie on.

Tsukishima squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at Kuroo before searching for his glasses. His body was aching as he tried to sit up. Akaashi did warn him about the pain, but he didn’t think it’d actually be this bad.

“You don’t have to get up yet,” Kuroo said, putting Tsukishima’s glasses on him. “I’ll be back in a few hours.” He thumbed Tsukishima’s cheek. “Wait for me?”

Kuroo’s hand was warm. He liked those hands on him.

“Kenma just got back,” Kuroo informed as he looked at the mirror and fixed his hair with a comb. “So if you’re hungry or thirsty, just ask him.”

Tsukishima nodded and got out of bed. He was still too tired to care that all he had on was Kuroo’s shirt and his briefs. He walked over to Kuroo and hugged him from behind because mornings like this didn’t happen often. A mornings like this was so surreal Tsukishima would wear his heart on his sleeves.

Kuroo dropped the comb and his body froze in Tsukishima’s arms.

“My heart’s not prepared for this so early in the morning, Tsukki,” Kuroo muttered and pulled away to face Tsukishima.

Kuroo looked so good. It was hard for Tsukishima to believe that he had sex with him.

Even if it was just sex.

“Good morning,” Tsukishima mumbled into Kuroo’s shoulder, realizing how real this was.

He was so happy he could die, but he knew that wasn't how humans work. Once you tasted happiness, you'll become obsessed with it, and it'll be all that you strive for—more happiness.

“You’re so damn cute and sexy,” Kuroo murmured, grazing his teeth along Tsukishima’s neck and squeezing his thighs. “I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself if I don’t leave now.”

But because it was sex with Kuroo. That thought stayed with him.

“Last night…” Tsukishima started, but changed his mind. “Happy birthday Kuroo…”

“Thank you,” Kuroo said and kissed Tsukishima’s forehead before leaving.

How many times did they do it last night? Tsukishima couldn’t remember, but he was aching and there were marks all over his body. Marks Kuroo left.

His phone lit up. It was a text from Kuroo telling him to wear the sweatpants he had left on the drawer, unless he wanted to wear something else. He also left a toothbrush and a face towel.

The bathroom was right outside of his room, which was nice.

“Good morning,” Tsukishima greeted when he saw Kenma in the living room.

“Morning,” Kenma nodded. “I warmed up some leftovers, if you want any,” he added, pointing to the food on the bar counter to the kitchen.

Tsukishima uttered a “thanks” and took a seat at the bar.

It was awkward as they sat in silence. Tsukishima wasn’t one to start conversations, but there was one thing he was curious about.

“Are you and Hinata…” Tsukishima started, but before he can finish, he could see that Kenma was already on edge and blushing. “I saw you two holding hands on Yamaguchi’s birthday…” He added.

“Yeah,” Kenma answered.

Tsukishima wanted to know how since Hinata seemed to have liked the king a lot, but his phone rang.

“Hello Tsukishima?” Akaashi greeted on the other line. “Where are you?”

Tsukishima hesitated, but responded, “…Kuroo’s place.”

“Is he there?”

“No, he went to work…” Tsukishima answered, slightly confused. “Do you need him?”

“No, it’s all going according to plan,” Akaashi said on the other line.

“Plan?”

“Kuroo actually has the day off, but his manager called him in because we wanted to throw a birthday surprise,” Akaashi explained. “We’ll see you soon.”

“Um…everyone is going to be coming over in an hour…” Kenma added. “Hinata is heading here now though.”

“Thanks for the food,” Tsukishima said and immediately got out of his seat to go back to Kuroo’s room. He went through Kuroo’s closet to find a more suitable outfit for the public. He grabbed Kuroo’s red plaid shirt and one of his jeans, which fit surprisingly well. His phone vibrated and it was a text from Yamaguchi asking for Kuroo’s address.

  
Kenma was getting the door when Tsukishima stepped out. Hinata pecked Kenma on his way in.

“Look at you,” Tsukishima said with a smirk.

“What? Why are you already here, Tsukishima?” Hinata asked.

“Why? Am I in the way of something?” Tsukishima teased before walking off to sit in the living room.

“Did you bring the decorations?” Kenma asked Hinata, trying to stop the bickering.

“Yes I did!” Hinata said, proudly showing it. “Yachi-san and Kageyama will be heading over after class.”

That reminded Tsukishima about Yamaguchi. He took out his phone to text Yamaguchi if he was heading over yet.

Once Yachi, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi arrived, they all started decorating the apartment. Daichi and Sugawara brought over food, Oikawa and Iwaizumi brought over drinks, and Akaashi and Bokuto brought over the cake and desserts. Everyone else arrived shortly before 11.

Oikawa walked over and sat next to Tsukishima when everything was set up.

“So, how’d it go?”

“How’d what go?” Tsukishima asked.

“Last night?” Oikawa grinned.

Tsukishima felt his face burn. “How did you--”

Without saying anything, Oikawa tugged at the collar of Tsukishima’s shirt and winked.

Tsukishima was wearing Kuroo’s clothes, he had forgotten.

“I take that as a yes,” Oikawa said when Tsukishima didn’t say anything and continued, “So, are you two an item now?”

“Yes, we are dating,” Tsukishima answered, almost smiling when he realized what that statement really meant, when he realized that he and Kuroo were truly ‘official’.

“Congratulations,” Oikawa beamed.

“Are you and Iwaizumi-san…?” Tsukishima asked, hesitant if he should have.

Oikawa’s eyes glistened. He had brown eyes, a brown that reminded Tsukishima of almond. When it glistened, Oikawa’s eyes looked like glazed almonds and Tsukishima could almost taste the sweetness of it. He wondered if that was the sweetness that Iwaizumi tasted daily.  
“Just recently,” Oikawa admitted, a light pink coloring his cheeks.

Sugawara came by and hit Oikawa’s shoulder. “Finally!”

“I know…” Oikawa said. “I’m--”

“I’m glad,” Sugawara said as he hugged Oikawa. “I’m glad.”

Tsukishima stepped away from the two to the table where Yamaguchi greeted him.

“I took notes for today. We have a quiz next week,” Yamaguchi said and handed Tsukishima a cup of juice.

“Thanks.”

“Do you know what time Kuroo’s supposed to come back?” Yamaguchi asked.

“He should be off soon,” Tsukishima said, checking his phone for the time. “Speak of the devil.”

Kuroo texted Tsukishima that he was on his way back.

“Ok everyone, the birthday boy is on his way back. He’ll probably be here in 10 minutes,” Akaashi announced and everyone got prepared.

When they heard Kuroo’s keys, they turned off the lights and waited for him.

“Happy Birthday!” Everyone exclaimed when Kuroo came in. He got so sentimental, he nearly cried when everyone started singing happy birthday. Bokuto came in with the cake.

“Thanks guys,” Kuroo said and went around hugging everyone.

The party lasted until late afternoon. Everyone left either for work, to study, or for prior engagements. Bokuto and Akaashi were among the last to leave.

“Don’t over do it,” Akaashi advised, patting Tsukishima’s shoulder before they left.

Tsukishima didn’t have the chance to talk to Kuroo since he got back, and since Kenma and Hinata had also left to watch a movie, he was suddenly starting to feel nervous.

“Thanks Tsukki,” Kuroo said when he got back inside.

He came and hugged Tsukishima, “So what you were going to say about last night.”

Tsukishima didn’t think that Kuroo would remember about it.

“Was it good?” Kuroo breathed into Tsukishima’s ear, his lips touching the shell. The sound of the movements of his lips made Tsukishima’s skin tingled. “Was it bad?” Kuroo licked on the shell of his ears. “Do you want to do it again?” He continued, nibbling on his earlobe.  
“You know, you look good in my clothes,” Kuroo hummed into Tsukishima. The soft caress of his lips evicted Tsukishima’s thoughts and he could only focus on Kuroo’s touches. His hands on his waist, on his thighs, on his flesh. His tongue in his mouth, his kisses down his neck.

Tsukishima kissed the shell of Kuroo’s ears before grazing his teeth on his earlobe, his hands tangling into Kuroo’s soft hair.

Tsukishima was on Kuroo’s bed, bare under Kuroo. Tsukishima's stomach knotted and his body heat spiked at the sight of Kuroo loosening his tie. Tsukishima shuddered when he remembered the sensation of Kuroo in him.

“Damn,” Kuroo drawled out, unbuttoning his shirt as he openly gawked at him.

Tsukishima pulled Kuroo in for a deep kiss, drinking in his hums, reveling in the feel of Kuroo’s hands on his hips, touching and squeezing.

Tsukishima’s breathing thickened and his hips rolled against Kuroo when Kuroo took off his shirt.

“Nice expression you have there,” Kuroo commented, his lips grazing Tsukishima’s hip before he planted kisses on his inner thighs, the contact of Kuroo's lips was an intoxication of pleasure Tsukishima's body couldn't translate properly. Kuroo drugged him over and over again with his mouth, his tongue, his teeth.

Tsukishima dug his fingers into Kuroo’s scalp at the caress of his tongue, a strange sound escaping his mouth as Kuroo’s rhythm quickened into Tsukishima. From tongue to fingers, Tsukishima’s lost under Kuroo’s touch, but neither were enough.

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima breathed when Kuroo leaned into him. He reached his arms to wrap around Kuroo’s shoulders and bit on his earlobe.

Tsukishima’s mind dissolved and he melted when Kuroo entered him. All that was left in Tsukishima under Kuroo’s caress was lust, pleasure, and four words Tsukishima repeated over and over again: I love you, Kuroo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took way longer than it should have and it doesn't even suffice for the absence.  
> One more chapter and this series is done.
> 
> December apparently became a very busy month and I kept pushing the chapter further and further away and here I am now, like literally a month and a week later.
> 
> Hopefully I can get the final chapter out by KuroTsuki (1.11) Day. But, I mean, who believes me anymore. I don't.
> 
> Happy New Year 2017!


	11. Tsukishima Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo meant to say it as a joke, but Tsukishima nodded. He really was sentimental tonight. Kuroo kneeled next to the bed and kissed his forehead. Tsukishima’s amber eyes had a golden glow as he gazed into Kuroo’s. He was so beautiful, Kuroo thought. 
> 
> “Really?” 
> 
> “Really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, fluff alert! It's so fluffy you'd swear you're swimming in clouds.
> 
> ALSO this is the last chapter. The next chapter is just a few trivias about Black Moon and bunch of my ramblings about the original concept, mainly on Yamaguchi and OiSuga.
> 
> Chapter 13 onwards will be side-chapters.

Kuroo stole a glance down to Tsukishima as he took another sip from his drink. Tsukishima was nodding off next to him. Kuroo placed the cup of wine back on the table and leaned over to kiss him, waking him up.

“Just go to sleep,” Kuroo suggested, before guiding Tsukishima’s head to rest on his chest as he stroked his hair.

“M-mm,” Tsukishima uttered, still closing his eyes as he reached over to hold Kuroo’s other hand. “Akaashi’s cake…”

“You’re not feeling well, Tsukki. You really should,” Kuroo insisted.

Tsukishima shook his head weakly against Kuroo, his lips slightly puckered as he muttered, “You too…”

Kuroo grinned and released Tsukishima’s hand so he can hold his pursed lips together with his index finger and thumb. Tsukishima made a noise and removed Kuroo’s fingers from his lips. Kuroo chuckled and pecked his lips. It’s a wonder why Kuroo was also sick. They spent the past few days together.

Akaashi’s birthday was coming up on Monday so they were having an early celebration. Both Kuroo and Tsukishima weren’t feeling well, but had taken three shots early on in celebration. Despite being a lightweight and sick, Tsukishima refused to go sleep in the bedroom. He wanted to stay with Kuroo and wanted to ‘stay awake’ for the cake.

“I’ll remember to wake you up,” Kuroo promised.

“You won’t,” Tsukishima said.

“I will.”

“You won’t. You didn’t even wake me up yesterday for class,” Tsukishima argued.

“Because you were so adorable,” Kuroo defended, as though that was a valid reason. “I couldn’t bring myself to.”

There was a prolonged silence before Tsukishima opened his eyes and responded, “You think you’d be able to bring yourself to wake me up tonight?”

Kuroo bit his lips and grinned as he swept his lashes down. “No.”

The doorbell rang and Kuroo glanced up to see Kenma and Hinata arriving. Their pinkies were linked, like always. Kenma was still holding back, but Kuroo knew they were happy. Kageyama arrived shortly after and greeted everyone, hitting Hinata’s head once, and proceeded to talk with Yamaguchi and Yachi.  
Tanaka immediately ran over and handed Kageyama a shot and a can beer. He did that to everyone who came in.

“Hey, hey, hey! It’s cake time, Bros~” Bokuto announced proudly from the kitchen.

“God, you’re loud,” Akaashi chided from behind.

Everyone got up and headed to the kitchen. Tsukishima held onto Kuroo’s arm as they followed. They turned off the lights and sang.

“Happy Birthday Akaashi!!”

Bokuto blasted and tried to smear cake on Akaashi’s face, but Akaashi was a step ahead of him. He smashed a whole piece of cake into Bokuto’s face.

“Akaaaashi, that’s not fair!” Bokuto exclaimed and grabbed Akaashi before he could escape to kiss him, smearing the cake on Akaashi with his cheek.

“Get a room,” Kuroo teased when the two started making out.

“Shouldn’t you too?” Oikawa added from behind.

Kuroo turned his attention to Oikawa, who was offering a shot of whiskey. His eyes were red and he had a smug grin on his face.

“I thought I told you to stop drinking!” Iwaizumi growled from behind Oikawa, taking the bottle from his hand.

“But, Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa whined as he turned around to lean over and lock his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, closing the distance between them.

Kuroo had thought that Iwaizumi would fluster, but instead he lifted Oikawa off his feet and carried him to the couch. Kuroo missed it, but Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi for a kiss when he was placed down.

“Hey Kuroo, I haven’t gotten the chance to greet you today,” Suga said as Kuroo was about to head back to the couch. He turned to Tsukishima and placed a hand on his head, “Hi Tsukishima, how are you feeling?”

“Sugawara-san,” Tsukishima mumbled. “I’m better.”

“Did you just get here?” Kuroo asked, realizing that Suga had been absent the past hour that they were here. “Yeah, I had to go buy souvenirs and pick Noya up on my way,” Suga answered. “You mind helping with the cake?”

“I don’t mind,” Kuroo responded. “Just let me take Tsukki back.”

Before Suga could answer, Daichi wrapped one arm around Suga’s shoulders and held his hand with the other.

“Don’t ask sick people to help,” Daichi chided, before giving Suga a peck on the lips.

“Are both of you sick?” Suga asked, concerned.

“He is,” Kuroo said. “But I’m getting there.”

“You two don’t have to help,” Daichi said and urged them to go back. “Noya, Asahi, can you guys help?”

Suga handed them a plate of cake to share before Kuroo took Tsukishima back to the couch they were sitting at.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo said softly, lifting the fork to a sleeping Tsukishima’s mouth, the cream sticking to his lips. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

With his eyes still closed, Tsukishima opened his mouth and ate the cake. He was adorable. It made Kuroo’s heart melt all over again. Kuroo fed another piece.

“How does it taste? You like it?” Kuroo asked, leaning closer to Tsukishima.

And because Kuroo never expected it, he nearly dropped the cake when Tsukishima craned his neck up and kissed Kuroo. The cake was sweet and Tsukishima liked it. No, he loved it.

But loving it didn’t mean finishing it. Tsukishima fell asleep after the third bite. It was only 9 P.M., but Kuroo decided to call it a night. The taxi came and they rode back to Kuroo’s apartment since Tsukishima didn’t want to go to his own place. Maybe Tsukishima was in pain, maybe his sickness made him feel sentimental, maybe it was the alcohol, Kuroo couldn’t tell. All he knew was that Tsukishima held on to him and kissed him more than he ever did before. Tsukishima clung onto Kuroo as he carried him to his apartment, mumbling nothing Kuroo could understand.

Kuroo set Tsukishima on his bed and helped take his jacket and glasses off before wiping his sweat. He fixed Tsukishima into bed and was about to leave when he held onto his hand.

“Kuroo, where are you going?” He asked, squinting his eyes.

“To take a bath. I’ll be back,” Kuroo said. When Tsukishima didn’t release him, he added, “You want to join me?”  
Kuroo meant to say it as a joke, but Tsukishima nodded. He really was sentimental tonight. Kuroo kneeled next to the bed and kissed his forehead. Tsukishima’s amber eyes had a golden glow as he gazed into Kuroo’s. He was so beautiful, Kuroo thought.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Kuroo helped Tsukishima undress and into the bathtub. It wasn’t like they’ve never seen each other naked, but still the shyness crept up on Kuroo. Or rather, he was overwhelmed by Tsukishima’s sentiment. It wasn’t a bad thing. If anything it was too good, Kuroo didn’t think his heart could take it.

“You’re so sentimental today,” Kuroo commented when he got in and Tsukishima leaned his back against Kuroo’s chest in the tub.

“You don’t like it?” Tsukishima asked, touching the bubbles.

“I like it.” He kissed Tsukishima’s shoulder. “But, I feel like I’ll always keep wanting it now.”

Tsukishima chuckled. “We’ll see. I might have exhausted all my sentiments today.”

“That’s too bad.”

“Not that bad.”

“What do you want for Christmas?” Kuroo asked, remembering that it was December.

“You,” Tsukishima answered, a playful laugh in his voice as he laced his fingers with Kuroo’s.

The water was hot and the steam made it hard to tell, but Kuroo thought they were both blushing. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it’d puncture through his chest.

“Cheesy, isn’t it?” Tsukishima said, turning to look at Kuroo. “But that’s what I want.”

Ah, he really was too much, Kuroo thought. The sentiment spilled over to Kuroo and he kissed Tsukishima, kissed him more passionately, kissed him more lovingly, kissed him more tenderly, kissed him with just much more. Each kiss he tasted more too. More of Tsukishima, more of his thoughts, more of his feelings, just so much more.

Tsukishima curled up against Kuroo in bed, his thin body exerting heat through the sweater to Kuroo. It seemed like all of the thoughts and feelings Tsukishima hid were seeping through. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Tsukishima to embrace those thoughts and feelings. They slept soundly through the night.

\---

On Christmas Eve, Kuroo and Tsukishima went on a date to the aquarium, then dinner, and ended at a park nearby to walk off the alcohol. Kuroo had Tsukishima’s hand in his pocket as they ventured the night. Tsukishima was especially playful. He was happy.

“Merry Christmas,” Kuroo said when midnight struck.

“Merry Christmas,” Tsukishima responded with a smile.

“Did you get me anything?” Kuroo joked. He had already received his gift during dinner. Tsukishima had gotten him a jacket and a black tie.

“Yes, I did,” Tsukishima said. “You better wear it.”

“I don’t remember putting a tie on my wish list though…”

“You didn’t,” Tsukishima responded, slightly swinging their hands. “I bought it because you’re really attractive with ties.”

Kuroo’s heart stuttered and he gripped tightened around Tsukishima’s hand unconsciously. “Aren’t I attractive in everything I wear?”

A mischievous grin tugged at the corners of Tsukishima’s mouth. “But it’s a total turn on when you wear ties.”

Kuroo blushed. He knew he blushed. Tsukishima got him. Kuroo knew Tsukishima knew he got him.

“Let’s take a picture here, Kuroo,” Tsukishima said, pointing at a water fountain. “A Christmas picture.”

Tsukishima was especially adorable when he was cheerful. Kuroo always felt like he was seeing a different side of him each time they were together. When he did, he’d fall deeper in love with Tsukishima.

“Wanna do the duck lips?” Kuroo suggested.

“Hmmm, no, it’s not cute…”

“Really?” Kuroo said, surprised. He pursed his lips. “Even if it’s me?”

Tsukishima grinned and kissed Kuroo without answering.

“Did you get me anything for Christmas?” Tsukishima asked after looking at the pictures they were taking.

“I got you dinner, a date to the aquarium, that dinosaur phone case you wanted, and an audio book, Track One,” Kuroo listed.

“You know, I’ve never even heard of that before,” Tsukishima informed.

“That’s good. You’ll like it.”

“Did you get me anything else?”

“Well, I’m here, right?” Kuroo smiled. “Didn’t you want me?”

Tsukishima laughed. “With a tie on, definitely.”

They came to a stop at the swings and stood gazing at the night sky.

“They say that ‘every star may be a sun to someone’,” Kuroo started and lifted his hand to brush the side of Tsukishima’s face, “but then there’s you, the only moon.”

Tsukishima shifted his attention to Kuroo. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know,” Kuroo chuckled. “I was just thinking…”

“What?”

“You’re like my moon.”

“Is that supposed to be a good thing?” Tsukishima asked playfully.

“Yeah,” Kuroo said, smiling. “It’s a good thing.”

But what Kuroo really wanted to say was that the moon didn’t discriminate. It was always there. In the day time. In the night time. On the bright days, it watched from the side. On the dark days, it shone its light. Even if the sun and stars were there all the time, Kuroo couldn’t see it. But the moon, it was constant.

“Is that Oikawa-san?” Tsukishima asked, interrupting Kuroo’s thought.

Across the street, Oikawa was getting in a taxi. He seemed to be late for something, but he looked happy. He was probably going to go see Iwaizumi.

“Tsukki, you know how Oikawa calls Iwaizumi Iwa-chan right?” Kuroo asked randomly. “You know what Iwaizumi calls him when they’re together? Bae.”

Tsukishima laughed. “Why do you even know this?”

“I saw them shopping together last week,” Kuroo said, chuckling. “Sounded all cool. Maybe I should call you something else when we’re alone?”

“No thanks,” Tsukishima rejected coldly.

“Aw, come on,” Kuroo insisted. “Bae? Babe?” Kuroo wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s waist. “Honey?”

“Ugh, that’s freaking cheesy,” Tsukishima laughed, trying to escape Kuroo’s hold by extending his hand on Kuroo’s chest.

“K..ei…”

Tsukishima fell silent and his hand stopped resisting, but he didn’t retort. After a long silence, he fisted Kuroo’s shirt.

“S-say it again…” His lashes were swept down and he chewed on the inside of his mouth.

“Kei…”

His ears turned red as he peered through his golden lashes to look up at Kuroo. He didn’t need to say anything.

Kuroo leaned and kissed Kei. The kiss didn’t spark up fireworks as people often described it. He wasn’t a high school girl experiencing her first kiss. No, he was a man experiencing love because the stars were exploding, even if he couldn’t hear it, he knew. Kuroo kissed Kei under the explosion of a thousand stars, kissed him under the light of a black sky, kissed him under the glow of a waxing moon.

People say time stops, but for Kuroo, Time gave. Gave so much more for them until it seemed endless. Endless enough for them to remember the first time they met under the new moon, the first time they kissed, the first time they touched. The first time. The second time. The third time. Time gave and gave until Kuroo found the word for the raw emotion that filled his heart, filled so much it overflowed to his throat until the words spilled from his mouth.

“I love you, Kei.”

Kuroo didn't think stars could fall, but he could have sworn stars were falling from Kei’s eyes. Kuroo kissed Kei’s golden lashes, kissed the stardust on his cheeks, kissed his trembling lips that tried to say but couldn’t voice his response. Time gave so much there was no need to rush, so Kuroo kissed Kei, kissed until he was holding a universe full of stars in his hands, kissed until Kei’s lips stopped trembling, kissed until Kei found his voice. I love you too.

There are people you love, and there are people you are in love with. And then, there are people you love and are in love with. For Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei is that person. But, he wasn’t alone with these feelings. Tsukishima Kei also love and is in love with Kuroo Tetsurou.  
When you’re in love someone, you start turning your gaze toward them. And because you love them, you keep your gaze on them.

-The End-

This series has ended. The following chapter is just an author’s note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this chapter oozes fluff. Can that even happen? I was in total fluff mode.
> 
> KuroTsuki day (1.11) is like in 5 days, but I'm not gonna wait.
> 
> Did you notice what I did with this chapter? If you did, say Aye.
> 
> Yes, I rewrote chapter one...in the beginning. It's in almost the same exact order.
> 
> If you're interested, I wrote ‘Stars’ (pre-Black Moon OiSuga to Black Moon OiSuga) and ‘The Sea, the Stars, and the Shore’ to give an insight on Daichi's perspective. I didn't feel like delving into or writing a complete series or one shot so it's more of a summary...? You can find both in the Black Moon Series section (http://archiveofourown.org/series/623858).
> 
> To those who have commented that you wish this series would continue on forever, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!!"
> 
> & guess what? It might just will. Not the chapter by chapter updates, but more of a random day with Kuroo and Tsukki. 
> 
> And then for everyone, thank you for all the kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions! This has been a wonderful journey with my newfound ship in my newfound fandom and I'm glad my first fanfic series is Black Moon. 
> 
> \---
> 
>  
> 
>  ~~Last but not least, for anyone interested, here is a snippet of the next story I may be working on. It's a rough of what will be the first part of the story. I haven't really delved into it yet. No titles yet either. All I know is that it will be Rated (^3^) M ;)~~
> 
> EDIT: 1.15 I have chapter 1 posted up here http://archiveofourown.org/works/9327827  
> The title is Limitation of Counting
> 
> \--
> 
> In middle school, it was routine for Tsukishima to walk home with Yamaguchi who lived around the same area. When they walk, Tsukishima kept his earphones on and it was easy to filter everything out besides Yamaguchi. However, there was a time when Yamaguchi got sick and Tsukishima came home alone. He took the bus home that day. Tsukishima liked keeping his earphones on even though he wasn’t listening to anything. While waiting for the bus, he overheard a couple talking about how upset one of their neighbors had been when their house caught on fire. The fire truck had arrived 10 minutes after the call, but the neighbors swore it took them thirty minutes. The wife had said something that day that Tsukishima hadn’t remembered until today.
> 
> When you’re in those situations, time seems to stretch. A minute turns to five, and ten minutes turn to thirty because you’re watching your things or your loved ones disappear in a seconds. 
> 
> Tsukishima stared at the ice cubes that fell on the table. The frost was barely clearing. The temperature of his apartment was 75 degrees, each ice was about 1 cubic inch and probably 5 degrees since his freezer was kept at 0 degrees. This meant that it hadn’t even been 10 minutes. Yet, he felt like five hours had passed. 
> 
> Those you call come as fast as they can. But their fast is never fast enough.
> 
> For him, five hours had passed. Since the masked man came. Since he took a blow to the head—was it metal? But in all honesty, Tsukishima had suffered a lifetime since the moment Kuroo’s bleeding, bruised up cold body hovered over him. He had suffered an eternity when Kuroo…
> 
> \---
> 
> It will not be updated as fast as Black Moon though, that's for sure.
> 
> \---
> 
> Reminder that the following chapter consists of Trivias about Black Moon and my ramblings about the original concept. If you don't like knowing about the process behind a story, don't go on to the next chapter. For KuroTsuki side chapters, continue on to Chapter 13


	12. Black Moon Trivia and Original Concepts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a list of trivia on Black Moon and the original concepts.
> 
> Chapter 13 onward will be Side Chapters.

Trivias about Black Moon

Kageyama & Hinata’s argument: Hinata told Kageyama that he liked him, but Kageyama said that he liked Oikawa. Hinata got angry and said that Oikawa would never fall in love with Kageyama, that he would never have a chance with Oikawa. Still, Kageyama didn’t change his mind or his feelings, resulting in Hinata running off and crying and encountering Kenma.

Tsukki walked in on Bokuto and Akaashi having sex on the night he stayed with Yamaguchi, which is why Tsukki can talk to Akaashi about it.

Akaashi has given Tsukki tips on bottoming. Bokuto bought the rubbers for Kuroo’s bday :D BokuAka actually plays a bigger background role in the story.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi: While they are official now, they’re taking it slow (except when Oikawa is drunk) because Oikawa still have feelings for Suga. He’s not like Kuroo where it’s just one-sided. Oikawa and Suga were in a relationship for nearly three years so moving on isn’t as simple. Oikawa does have feelings for Iwaizumi though. They’d have moments after Suga broke up with Oikawa. The only problem is that whenever Oikawa sees Suga, all his feelings resurface. At first, he kept his distance, crying to Iwaizumi drunk—Iwaizumi went through hell for him. His sadness would eat him up and he finally warped them into bitterness and directed it to Daichi instead. Because the break up happened so sudden and Oikawa went from constant skinship with Suga to none, his only way to cope with the situation was to be in physical contact as much as possible with Suga. And after noticing that Suga and Daichi weren’t official, Oikawa tried to get Suga back. That’s about the gist of it for them.

Original Concepts and me:

Hinata and Kageyama were originally supposed to end up together when the idea came to me >> leaving Kenma and Yamaguchi pair-less at the end.

Kenma and Kuroo were supposed to have more scenes, even one platonic bed scene, but I scrapped that idea and changed it for Tsukki instead.

Kuroo and Tsukki were supposed to have sex on the Black Moon chapter, but I felt that it was too soon, especially since Kuroo just got his heart broken and they’ve only really met each other like 4 times. I didn’t want it to be where it’s just physical attraction.

Kuroo actually didn’t have the crying scene until I was in the middle of writing the chapter. Actually, the story wasn’t supposed to be all that angsty but as I wrote more, the characters developed more.

Oikawa and Sugawara were not supposed to have dated in the original idea; their tiny interaction, however, started a ship for my sister so I studied their characters more and it just became a thing as I realize how fun it was to write about them. Then, suddenly they became the first fully developed characters with a history and the main propellers for the story. The changing room scene was one of the first scenes I wrote after first chapter. The location was actually a gym locker in my first draft and Daichi saw. Daichi was actually supposed to have a bigger role, showing Oikawa that Suga was his…but I scrapped that.

At some point, I wanted to just give Suga to Oikawa.

I wasn’t going to focus much on Yamaguchi but because there was so much love directed to him (esp. jadraws/jiizeru—who went through the trouble for drawing ch1 on tumblr—messaged me about her concern for his well-being), I ended up developing his character more. I almost feel like he’s one of the most loved characters by the readers.

**Yamaguchi’s ‘mountain’ scene was supposed to be more like this:**

> Yamaguchi grabbed Kuroo's shirt and propelled him against the wall.
> 
> "How can you say that?!" Yamaguchi's fist clenched on Kuroo's chest. "How can you fucking say that?!"
> 
> Kuroo couldn't even explain it himself. Did he mean what he said?
> 
> "How can you say that when Tsukki is so fucking in love with you?!"
> 
> "Then what about you? Aren't you suffering? Don't you think Tsukki deserved better?"
> 
> “He does! And you’re as good as it gets! You think that if I was better I’d leave him to you?”
> 
> “Don’t be so hard on yourself, Yamaguchi.”
> 
> “That black sky is Kuroo.”
> 
> “Then, what are you?”
> 
> If Kuroo was the darkness that would always be by Kenma’s side, then Yamaguchi was the mountain that will always welcome Tsukishima.
> 
> “Me?” Yamaguchi turned, his face beaming proudly. “I am the mountain.”
> 
> “Why?”
> 
> “There are many different ways to love.”
> 
> Hesitation. Was he hesitating? Were they both actually hesitating?
> 
> “I love Tsukki, I will not deny myself that right. But, I will also not deny Tsukki’s right to love you either. Tsukki is my precious friend. If you hurt him, don’t think that I’ll let you off unharmed.”

 

But in order for that scene to work, the time Tsukki and Kuroo knew each other needed to be longer than just 3 actual meetings days, so I had to scrap it.

I was really struggling to write after chapter 7, because I felt I screwed up so bad and I didn’t know how to continue so I decided to change narration to Tsukki instead. Which is why I went back to add a smoother transition for chapter 7.  
After writing in Tsukki’s perspective, I realize how much I liked it that it made it really hard for me to revert back to Kuroo the following chapter. Chapter 8 is personally my favorite chapter.

Tsukki wasn’t supposed to kiss Yamaguchi, but quite a handful of readers wanted Yamaguchi to get something and I really was against it because this Tsukki wouldn’t have kissed Yamaguchi out of pity or anything. So it was just going to be the hug, but Kuroo came in started giving me some other options, thus you have the scene.

I wish I would have known that I would still be writing after Black Moon day so I wouldn’t rush the first few chapters so much. Once I got to chapter 4, I was like I have a feeling I’m going to write after Black Moon day because I was starting to get more involved and intimate with the characters.

I think it could have been better, but it would have been longer too and it wouldn’t have ended yet. Writing week by week was exhausting, but I felt that the story wouldn’t have gone this way if I weren’t writing week by week. It probably would’ve just been abandoned like most of my stories.

 

That's the gist of it. 

 

Thank you for reading!!


	13. Side Chapter: I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo closed his eyes again. He didn’t answer, but hummed noncommittally as he held onto Tsukishima’s hand. He missed his touch. Missed his voice. Kuroo kissed the palm of Tsukishima’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss KuroTsuki!!! Consider this an early valentine's day piece because I don't think I have time for it later.

Kuroo blinked his eyes open when he heard Tsukishima coming out of the shower. He was tired from work, but he hadn’t seen Tsukishima for a few weeks now. They had both been adjusting to the new quarter schedule. Tsukishima finally came over and…the thinking made Kuroo nod off again.

“Why didn’t you go to bed?” Tsukishima asked, startling Kuroo when he stroked the underside of Kuroo’s jaw.

Kuroo closed his eyes again. He didn’t answer, but hummed noncommittally as he held onto Tsukishima’s hand. He missed his touch. Missed his voice. Kuroo kissed the palm of Tsukishima’s hand. 

“Kuroo.”

Kuroo opened his eyes to gaze into Tsukishima’s golden ones. His eyes were always so beautiful. Golden galaxies he could never stop gazing into. Something fidgeted in his heart. Kuroo missed Tsukishima’s eyes.

“Hm?”

“Bed.”

Kuroo didn’t budge. Instead, he slumped his back against the couch. He was tired and didn’t have the energy to walk to bed. He reached his hand toward Tsukishima, who, to Kuroo’s surprise, took it. Tsukishima placed his other hand on Kuroo’s waist and pulled him off the couch to him. Kuroo breathed in Tsukishima’s scent. He missed that too. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Tsukishima. 

“I miss you.”

Tsukishima ran his hand up Kuroo’s back, pressing his body firmly against his, and he nuzzled Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Me too.” 

Kuroo’s heart stuttered at Tsukishima’s words and he became incapable of breathing. 

“I miss you too, Kuroo,” Tsukishima murmured softly against Kuroo’s neck.

Kuroo tried to pull away to look at Tsukishima, but couldn’t. Tsukishima held him tightly, so tightly Kuroo’s heart hurt. Kuroo could feel the tremor of Tsukishima’s body, the warmth of his breath, and wetness of his tears on his neck. 

“Can I look at you?” 

“No…”

“But, I haven’t seen you in weeks…”

Tsukishima released Kuroo and swept his lashes when Kuroo tried to catch his eyes. Kuroo laced his fingers with Tsukishima’s, leaned in, closed the small space between them, and planted a few kisses on Tsukishima’s chin. He pressed his lips softly against Tsukishima’s, but pulled back when the other responded.

“Kei, look at me.”

Tsukishima lifted his eyes and gazed into Kuroo’s. The golden glow of his eyes mesmerized him, and he kissed Tsukishima, a deep, savoring kiss. He felt like Tsukishima melted in his arms when their tongues touched. Kuroo licked the inside of his mouth, indulging in all that he’d missed. His hands glided across his back before tugging at the hem of Tsukishima’s shirt, working their way up the ripples of his ribs.

“Don’t you need to sleep?” Tsukishima asked between parted lips. 

“Not tonight,” Kuroo hummed, running his hands down the dip of Tsukishima’s back. 

He could feel Tsukishima’s hardness against his. “Come on,” he murmured without really breaking the kiss as he walked backward toward his bedroom, pulling Tsukishima with him.

When Kuroo’s legs reached the foot of the bed, his heart faltered as Tsukishima pushed him down and straddled him on the mattress. 

“You’re tired, aren’t you?” Tsukishima muttered breathlessly before taking off his shirt.

Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima’s thighs, squeezing them as he rocked against him. Moments like this happened…never. This was the first time since they started dating that Tsukishima had been this…aggressive. It made Kuroo’s body tingle in excitement. His hips bucked against Tsukishima and he dug his fingers into his flesh when Tsukishima kissed down his chest open-mouthed. 

This was probably how heaven felt like, Kuroo thought. But, he didn’t know heaven until Tsukishima kissed down his hips and mouthed him. His eyes fluttered shut, his back arched, and he felt his heart splatter. 

He tried to open his eyes after Tsukishima released him, but couldn’t. He was tired and god, Tsukishima…

“Kuroo, can you hear me?”

I can hear you, Kuroo thought, but couldn’t find the strength to voice.

“Kuroo?”

Yes? Kuroo could feel Tsukishima hovering over him. His breathing was labored; his body was exerting an intense amount of heat as their skin touched.

“Tetsu…rou…”

Kuroo’s eyes shot open. Tsukishima’s hair was tousled, his lips were swollen, sweat was dripping from his face, and his face was a glowing pink. He was beautiful.

“Say it again,” Kuroo said weakly, not sure if he'd live through the night hearing it again.

“T-tetsurou…”

Kuroo pulled Tsukishima to him before hovering over him and planting kisses down his neck, his chest, his hips and leaving marks all over his body. The marks he loved seeing on Tsukishima’s body. 

“Tetsurou…” Tsukishima chanted like a prayer as he dug Kuroo’s scalp. “I love you, Tetsurou.”

“I love you, Kei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really miss KuroTsuki.
> 
> I think I was supposed to do a whole new story titled like 'Black Moon Side Chapter' or something, but maybe I'll do that eventually as I write more.


	14. Side Chapter: How can I make it up to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry,” Kuroo whispered, resting his head between Tsukishima’s shoulder blades as he kissed him through the shirt.
> 
> “I’m not mad.” Tsukishima closed his book and rolled over to face Kuroo. His eyes were warm as he brushed Kuroo’s hair from his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I miss my bbys. KuroTsuki bed scene <3

Tsukishima was wearing one of Kuroo’s t-shirts and boxer-briefs as he lay in bed reading a book when Kuroo got out of the shower. Kuroo’s skin tingled at the sight and he put on a tank top and boxer-briefs. Even though this was starting to become a common sight as Tsukishima slept over two or three times a week, Kuroo still lost his breath whenever he saw him. He still couldn’t get enough of him.

“Kei,” Kuroo said to get Tsukishima’s attention as he crawled into bed.

“Hm?” Tsukishima responded without looking away from the book. He must’ve gotten to a really good part, Kuroo thought, even though Kuroo himself should have been the good part.

“What’re you reading?” Kuroo asked as he straddled Tsukishima’s hips and hovered over his shoulder to glance at the book.

“Waiting for Godot.”

“Hmm…what’s it about?” Kuroo murmured, kissing Tsukishima’s nape, biting the neckline of his shirt.

“Waiting for someone who didn’t show up.”

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo whispered, resting his head between Tsukishima’s shoulder blades as he kissed him through the shirt.

“I’m not mad.” Tsukishima closed his book and rolled over to face Kuroo. His eyes were warm as he brushed Kuroo’s hair from his eye.

It had been a long day and it hadn’t ended with the best news. Kuroo had to postpone their date tomorrow because he was called to cover a shift at work. Tsukishima had been looking forward to it.

Kuroo stroked Tsukishima’s cheek. “Disappointed?”

“A little.”

“How can I make it up to you?” Kuroo asked he bent down to kiss the underside of Tsukishima’s chin.

“I don’t know.”

“Tell me,” Kuroo murmured, taking Tsukishima’s glasses off as he planted lingering kisses down Tsukishima’s neck, “when you know.”

Tsukishima threaded his fingers in Kuroo’s hair and wrapped his legs around him when Kuroo slid his hand under Tsukishima’s shirt and kissed his abdomen up to the center of his chest, laving his skin with his tongue before mouthing his nipple. The warm pressure of his tongue forced a soft groan out of Tsukishima and he tightened his legs around Kuroo, his hardness pressed against Kuroo’s own.

Tsukishima gasped when Kuroo thrust his hips, the friction of their boxer briefs a welcomed sensation.

Kuroo kissed up Tsukishima’s neck to suck on his earlobe as he gripped his thighs, pushing the hem of the boxer briefs upwards, digging his fingers into Tsukishima, and feeling Tsukishima swell against him.

A smile tugged at Kuroo’s lips when Tsukishima slid his hands down Kuroo’s boxer-briefs and held his full length. He took off Tsukishima’s boxer briefs in response, placing his legs on his shoulders to plant open mouthed kisses on his inner thighs. Kuroo could see Tsukishima’s chest raising and falling uncontrollably as his breathing turned into heaving pants with Kuroo’s breath ghosted over Tsukishima’s erection.

“Tetsu-Tetsurou…” Tsukishima moaned when Kuroo ran his tongue over his length.

“Hm?” Kuroo responded, looking up to see Tsukishima’s face flushed with heat and sweat, closing his eyes in pleasure when Kuroo’s sucked him.

“I love you,” Tsukishima breathed before his body shuddered under Kuroo’s touch.

“Me too,” Kuroo whispered and leaned over kiss his forehead before Tsukishima pulled him down for a kiss. “I love you too,” Kuroo hummed into Tsukishima’s mouth as their tongues touched and melted.

Kuroo grinned when Tsukishima pulled his shirt off and straddled Kuroo’s hips, closing his eyes as he sucked on Kuroo’s lips, digging his nails into his scalp.

“What time do you work tomorrow?” Tsukishima huffed as he kissed down Kuroo’s neck and sucked the hollow of his throat.

“Does it matter?” Kuroo asked, his breathing heavy.

Tsukishima smiled against his neck and Kuroo leaned back, pulled Tsukishima down, and lifted his hips to give Tsukishima the movement he was asking for.

“Next time,” Tsukishima panted as he rocked against Kuroo, “I won’t forgive you.”

Tsukishima bit down on Kuroo’s neck as he took Kuroo’s full length into him, chanting Kuroo’s name throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm just going to keep all side chapters here instead of publishing it separately...though it is edging further and further away from rated teen materials each side chapter.... 
> 
> Btw, if you haven't already, check my new series: Limitation of Counting :D


	15. Some Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo’s lips were soft against Tsukishima’s nape. His butterfly kisses were always the first thing Tsukishima woke up to whenever he slept over. His heart fluttered at Kuroo’s lingering touch on his body. He wished all mornings were like this.
> 
> “Wake up, sleepy head,” Kuroo murmured against Tsukishima’s chin as he hovered over him on the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy May 6th!! If you didn't read the manga, May 6th is the day Kuroo and Tsukki met!! <3

Kuroo’s lips were soft against Tsukishima’s nape. His butterfly kisses were always the first thing Tsukishima woke up to whenever he slept over. His heart fluttered at Kuroo’s lingering touch on his body. He wished all mornings were like this.

“Wake up, sleepy head,” Kuroo murmured against Tsukishima’s chin as he hovered over him on the blanket.

Tsukishima hummed noncommittally and lifted his hand to stroke Kuroo's hair.

"I made breakfast," Kuroo whispered but all he got out of Tsukishima was another hum. 

"It's one of those mornings, huh?" Kuroo said, amused.

Tsukishima smiled when Kuroo pulled the blanket down and straddled him. It was one of those mornings where Tsukishima didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want to wake up with no one next to him in bed, didn't want to think that last night was just a dream. It was one of those mornings where Tsukishima wanted to remain in bed, wanted to be kissed, wanted to be touched, wanted to be pampered, wanted to feel. It was one of those mornings where Tsukishima wanted Kuroo. All of him.

Tsukishima felt his head tipped and back arched when Kuroo kissed down his chest, his opened-mouth kisses sending a rush of heat to course through Tsukishima's body and his legs parted.

"Oh?" Kuroo grinned at Tsukishima's responses, his lips curving against Tsukishima before he mouthed Tsukishima's already perked nipple and bit on it, forcing a groan out of him.

Kuroo immediately licked where he bit to ease the pain. He repeated the cycle a few times, each time he bit harder, and each time, Tsukishima groaned louder.

"Kei," Kuroo huffed as he kicked the blanket off the bed and sat between Tsukishima's legs. "What do you want?"

Tsukishima didn't respond again, only hummed so Kuroo lifted his legs and kissed his calf to his inner thighs. The wetness of his kisses made Tsukishima's toes curl and hands clench. 

Kuroo tugged the hem of Tsukishima's boxer briefs with is teeth before biting down on his flesh and licking where he bit.

Tsukishima's hips bucked at the pain and his stomach knotted. His body shivered where Kuroo wasn't touching. He wanted Kuroo. 

Tsukishima felt Kuroo's hot breath ghosted over the swell of his erection, but instead of freeing him, Kuroo simply kissed him through the thin, wet fabric before lifting his hips to kiss further down to his entrance.

"Tetsu..." was the only this Tsukishima needed to utter before Kuroo took off his boxer-briefs. He planted lingering kisses before inserting his tongue, the swirls causing Tsukishima to moan Kuroo's name and wrap his legs around him, his hands digging into Kuroo's scalp.

Each thrust of Kuroo's tongue evicted Tsukishima's mind of everything but desire. He wanted Kuroo in him. He wanted Kuroo so badly in him.

And Kuroo knew. It just wasn't time yet.

Kuroo withdrew completely from Tsukishima, placing Tsukishima's legs back down to his side.

"Kei," Kuroo called. This time Tsukishima opened his eyes and looked at Kuroo.

"Tetsu..." 

"What--"

Before Kuroo could finish his sentence, Tsukishima lifted his hips to rub against Kuroo's erection.

"I want you, Tetsu," Tsukishima breathed, his eyes filled with desire and lust. "Now."

Kuroo leaned over to kiss Tsukishima's forehead down to his cheeks. Tsukishima opened his mouth when Kuroo got to his lips, but Kuroo doesn't enter his tongue in like usual. Kuroo kissed him closed mouth. His kiss was so tender, Tsukishima thought he'd break. 

And he did. The tears came streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you, Kei," Kuroo whispered when he gazed into Tsukishima's eyes, stroking his cheeks as he wiped those tears away. "Don't ever forget that."

Kuroo kissed Tsukishima again, softly, gently, tenderly until Tsukishima was filled with his love. Kuroo eased his tongue into Tsukishima's mouth, cupping his face as his tongue explored aimlessly and timelessly. 

Tsukishima slid his hands under Kuroo's shirt to trace the muscles on his back before lifting his shirt off. He rubbed himself against Kuroo again. Without breaking the kiss, Kuroo slid into him, moving slowly and gently, interlocking their fingers.

"Are you finally awake now?" Kuroo asked between parted lips.

"Yeah," Tsukishima smiled before everything became drowned out except for Kuroo and his movements inside of him.

When Tsukishima opened his eyes again, his back was aching, his body was drained and sticky, and he was in Kuroo's arms. 

"Good morning sleepy head," Kuroo whispered.

"Good morning, Tetsu."

 


	16. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before Tsukki's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Tsukki! A short chapter.

Kuroo’s fingers were warm when they caressed Tsukishima’s cheek, lifting his face up so their eyes meet before the older man removed his glasses to kiss his lashes. Kuroo sat next to him on the bed, gliding his fingers on Tsukishima’s neck, the gentle touch still raised the prickling goosebumps across his skin.  
“You should’ve called me.” Tsukishima’s voice was barely audible as he dropped his book and traced the underside of Kuroo’s jaw. He missed the heat that exerted from Kuroo’s body, missed how it wrapped around his body, missed how they fill him up.

  
“Yamaguchi was on his way out.” Kuroo’s breath ghosted Tsukishima’s lips before disappearing into his mouth. The kiss was gentle and chaste, ending before Tsukishima had enough. “Don’t pout,” Kuroo chuckled and lightly bumped their foreheads together, running his thumb on the swell of Tsukishima’s bottom lip. “I have dinner reservations.”

  
“Is this an early celebration?” Tsukishima peered through his lashes to look at Kuroo accusingly. He could feel the blood simmering in his vein. Kuroo had cancelled several times before on other dates, but tomorrow was unacceptable. “Because I’m not going if that’s the case.”

  
Kuroo grinned, eyes so soft Tsukishima thought he melted. “Silly.” Kuroo found Tsukishima’s lips again. This time, he let their tongues meet, drinking Tsukishima’s hums as he cupped the back of his neck for a deeper kiss. Tsukishima’s fingers curled into Kuroo’s hair in response, pulling him down to bed with him. Though Kuroo’s movements were languid, he didn’t resist, easing effortlessly between Tsukishima’s legs, fingers gliding his shirt up his ribcage without breaking their kiss.

“Do we have to go to dinner?” Tsukishima said between breaths. He could feel Kuroo smiling against him, and he knew the answer. “Why?”

  
“Already paid.” Kuroo’s mouth moved from Tsukishima’s lips to kiss the corner of his jaw down to his shoulder before detaching his lips completely as he sat up, a grin on his face as he gaze down Tsukishima’s torso where their hips met. Kuroo slid his tongue across his lips. “We still have time though.”

* * *

 

“So why dinner today?” Tsukishima asked as they got to the car.

  
“Dinner today.” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows. “Cuddle all day tomorrow.”

  
Tsukishima tried to frown, but the smile came out. He couldn’t deny that he wanted the same. They hadn’t seen each other for several weeks because of internships and work schedule. School was starting up again, so these are the little time they’ll have with each other. He reached over and quickly pecked a kiss on Kuroo’s cheek before they drove off to dinner, causing the older man’s face to flush red.

  
Dinner wasn’t anything fancy. It was the restaurant they usually went to for dates, which he didn’t mind because he liked the place (and their desserts). The familiarity was comforting and they had their own private space so Tsukishima didn’t feel out of place, nor did he think to be nervous about anything at all.  
So when Kuroo placed the key in Tsukishima’s after grabbing it and kissing it, Tsukishima wasn’t sure where all the air went. Or the words. He just stared at the apartment key blankly.

  
“I wanted to ask you sooner.” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck, and Tsukishima could see that his ears were burning red. “But decided to wait. Kenma officially moved out a few days ago.” He caught Tsukishima’s eyes. “Move in with me. What do you say?”

  
Tsukishima didn’t say anything, couldn’t say anything, but Kuroo was smiling so maybe his head was shaking, maybe he was crying. He only remembered Kuroo’s arms and how warm it was. How comfortable it was, and how it felt like home.

  
They ended up leaving the restaurant shortly after, driving to Kuroo’s, their apartment. How different it felt to be using the key to unlock the door.

  
“Welcome home,” Kuroo said when they closed the door behind them. He pulled Tsukishima close, leaning in so their noses rubbed against each other. His eyes were closed as he breathed in Tsukishima’s scent, their fingers touching, almost dancing with no firm hold.

  
Tsukishima felt something warm and filling in his heart, spilling to his fingers and toes. Ah, his whole body is warming up with sentiment. “I’m home.”

  
A soft chuckle elicited from Kuroo’s lips and his eyes wandered to Tsukishima’s lips. “Did you know?” His voice was a whisper as he threaded his fingers with Tsukishima’s. “It’s almost been a year since we first met.”

  
“You keep track of that?” Tsukishima barely managed to say with Kuroo’s breath ghosting the side of his face. He could feel the grin against his cheek.

  
“You’re telling me you don’t?”

  
“You’re 4 days early.”

  
Kuroo release Tsukishima’s hand to caress his face, gazing deeply into his eyes.

  
“Can I kiss you?”

  
Tsukishima bit the inside of his mouth to keep from grinning as his gaze fell to Kuroo’s lips before meeting his eyes. “Make it magical.”

  
And well, Kuroo did. Casting spells on Tsukishima with his lips, working magic with his hands, breaking time with his hips, suspending it all for one moment.

“Happy birthday, Kei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 1st marks 1 year since I wrote Black Moon so I thought I should at least end with that. The new KuroTsuki side chapters (including all previously posted here) will now be posted here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10840068


End file.
